Amor Por Una Botella
by Laaulyy
Summary: Todos tenemos un alma gemela, pero... ¿Qué pasa si tu alma gemela se encuentra a un océano de distancia y la única manera de hablarse es a través de mensajes dentro de una botella? Sería una locura, pero para Naruto y Hinata el amor rompe las barreras del tiempo y la distancia.
1. Comenzaré a vivir

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados ara crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: Comenzaré a vivir.

_Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y esta es mi historia… _

_Tengo veinte años, hace dos años termine mi secundaria y estoy en segundo año de mi carrera de medicina. Soy originario de Japón pero desde que tengo once años vivo en Estados Unidos junto a mis abuelos, mis padres decidieron enviarme porque acá tengo más posibilidades de trabajar y ejercer lo que me gusta, cuando llegue a Estados Unidos no conocía a nadie y cerca de la casa de mis abuelos vivía una chica que se llamaba Sakura, apareció a los pocos días en casa de mis abuelos preguntando si podía ir a jugar con ella; mi abuela que la conocía me obligo a ir con ella, nunca imagine cuanto se lo agradecería… nos hicimos mejores amigos y tiempo después nos hicimos novios, aún recuerdo las veces que ella dijo que me amaba, las veces en las que salíamos a caminar y en las que terminábamos tirados en el pasto jugando con nuestras manos o con lo que encontráramos alrededor, si… ese tiempo era genial, me reía de sus chistes y había veces que terminábamos llorando por aquello, me encantaba jugar con su pelo, un día nos peleamos y al día siguiente se lo corto, que locura, había momentos en los que se enojaba y me daba aún golpe suave en la cabeza, yo solo reía, nos divertíamos de maneras raras, solíamos dibujarnos las caras, preparábamos viñetas en cartón y nos la poníamos sobre la cabeza y luego nos sacábamos fotos, esa mujer, esa mujer me hizo el hombre más feliz de todos, pero como dicen, nada es para siempre… y un día así como vino se fue… Solo dejo un triste mensaje en mi celular, diciendo que algún día nos volveríamos a ver… Yo la amaba tanto, nunca imagine que algún día me dejaría y desde entonces ahogo mis penas en los bares que encuentro a mi paso… estoy consciente de que no arreglare el dolor de su perdida, hace mucho hubiera dejado mi carrera que es lo único que me aleja del dolor que me consume, además de las bebidas, y bueno también esta ella, mi adorada prima Ino, como estaría yo sin ella, supongo que ya me hubiese muerto si ella no llegaba en muchas oportunidades para hacerme entender que estaba mal, a mi prima Ino nunca le cayó bien Sakura, ella me decía que Sakura me haría mal y luego me dejaría… Tan equivocada no estaba ya que me rompió el corazón y luego se fue. Nunca más supe de absolutamente nada ella y a pesar de que la busque incontables veces jamás fui capas de dar con ella._

_Escribo para aliviar el dolor de mi alma, mi abuelo es escritor y dice que no hay nada mejor que para curar un corazón roto además del tiempo, que escribir. ¿Alguien leerá esto lo dudo aún así…? Si eres hombre ¿Vale la pena seguir recordándola a pesar de todo? Y si eres mujer ¿Por qué si alguien te ama con locura tú lo dejas sin explicaciones?_

_En verdad estoy confundido…_

Tras escribir esto Naruto miro la hoja, se seco las lágrimas en los ojos que habían caído hacía no mucho.

"Con_ esto enterraré a aquel pasado que tan mal me a hecho…" _pensaba

Luego sin saber que haría con aquella carta comenzó a caminar dentro de su casa sus abuelos no estaban, poco después encontró una botella transparente de vidrio y pensó que allí en su compañera ahogaría aquel dolor.

Tenía que salir a despejarse, pensó en ir a una playa no muy lejos de su casa, entre sus manos llevaba aquella botella en la que había guardado la carta y había sellado con un corcho. Se acerco a la orilla y levanto el brazo y luego con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir lanzo aquella botella.

-Adiós Sakura.

Fue lo único que pudo decir; luego se retiro del lugar y comenzó su vuelta a casa había decidido que seguiría que se convertiría en un gran médico como su padre y gran parte de su familia.

Cambiaría su vida a partir de ese día.

• En Japón Días Después…

Una chica caminaba por una playa poco habitada, aunque el sol había bajo y ya no hacía calor ella solía caminar por aquel lugar descalza solo para disfrutar la arena húmeda y un poco de agua tibia sobre sus blancos pies, caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos en las cosas que haría cuando terminara su carrera y en que algún día sanarían sus heridas…

-¡Ay!

La chica tropezó con algo que estaba enterrado en la arena, escarbo un poco y saco una botella de vidrio transparente la cual contenía un papel enrollado dentro de ella.

"_¿Qué es esto?"_ dejándose llevar por la curiosidad tomo aquella botella y le limpió la arena con el agua de la playa, luego la envolvió en un pañuelo y la guardo cuidadosamente para que no se rompiera dentro del bolso que llevaba, le tomo unos minutos abandonar la playa lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y poder ver el contenido de esta botella.

Llegó a su casa luego de unos veinte minutos caminado, al entrar escucho a su hermana cantando desde su habitación, al escuchar la puerta solo grito.

-¿Hinata eres tú?

-Si Hanabi, pero porque gritas.

-Ven- volvió a gritar- tenemos que hablar.

Hinata se dirigió al cuarto de su única hermana. Antes de eso tomo un sacacorchos de la vinoteca de su padre y salió en busca de su hermana.

-Hanabi- llamo mientras atravesaba la puerta.

-Ven Hinata pasa.

Hinata se acerco a su hermana con el sacacorchos en las manos y sosteniendo su bolso. Al ver Hanabi que actuaba raro la acerco a ella y la sentó sobre su cama y luego de inspeccionarla con la mirada preguntó.

-¿Te pasa algo?

Hinata no era muy buena mintiendo sobre todo con su hermana, decidió rápidamente contarle lo que le había pasado.

-En la playa me encontré esto- de su bolso sacó una botella de vidrio transparente con un papel.

-¿Lo abriste?- pregunto Hanabi notablemente curiosa.

-Aún no.

-¡¿Y qué esperas?!- decía Hanabi que por cada segundo que pasaba la tensión se apoderaba de ella.

-Ya lo abro- dijo Hinata entusiasmada

-¿Qué dice?

Hinata callo por un momento y comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta y clara.

-_"_Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y esta es mi historia…"

Luego Hinata siguió hasta terminar de leer la carta que había encontrado; pequeñas gotas abandonaban sus ojos perlados. Hanabi la miro y entendió todo con una simple mirada.

-El es igual… a ti…

Hinata calló y luego de unos minutos hablo.

-Naruto Uzumaki…- dijo en un susurro.

Ese chico tiro una carta al mar, que llegó a las manos de Hinata una chica con una vida similar a la de él.

Hinata se paro de la cama de su hermana y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra. Ya en su habitación guardo la carta encontrada y tomo unas cuantas hojas junto a un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir.

_Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y esta es mi historia…_

_Tengo 20 años y estudio medicina, actualmente curso el segundo año, soy de origen japonés, cuando comencé a estudiar en una nueva secundaría no conocía a nadie, por timidez no podía acercarme a nadie y eso hacía que siempre estuviera sola, poco tiempo después un chico de aspecto serio se acerco a mi e hicimos algunos trabajos juntos pero nunca antes había hablado conmigo. Se presento como Gaara. Ese chico era el único que hablaba conmigo incluso aparentemente era su única amiga ya que ignoraba a los demás chicos. Sus hermanos comenzaron a hablarme y solían ser simpáticos conmigo; un día me di cuenta que me había enamorado de Gaara, pero… era demasiado tímida para confesarlo. Poco tiempo después un día de buenas a primeras me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, que nunca se había enamorado y que no sabía como confesármelo. La felicidad que sentía era inmensa y desde aquel entonces nos hicimos novios, un mes después me esperaba en la puerta de la secundaria y me mostro que por nuestro primer mes juntos se había tatuado en su frente la palabra "amor" algo que había conocido conmigo según el; no voy a negar que fue una sorpresa pero fue una de las sorpresas más hermosa que recibí alguna vez… Su hermano era un hábil marionetista y solía pedirnos ayuda para crear alguna que otra marioneta, era lo que mejor hacíamos juntos siempre soñando despiertos y jugando con trozos de madera y pintura, Gaara tenía aspecto serio pero junto a mi solía reír, cosa que sus hermanos me daban las gracias cada vez que podían, nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan querida, tan amada como él, nuestra relación duró los seis años de la secundaria y cuando termino la secundaría fue a buscar su destino como medico pero en otra parte. Solo me dejo una carta de despedida en donde decía que nunca me olvidaría y que nuestros destinos se volverían a encontrar. Nunca me sentí tan triste como aquel día llore varias noches y entre en un estado critico de depresión, fue entonces cuando Neji vino en mi rescate como cuando éramos niños y solíamos jugar, mi primo fue el apoyo incondicional que me salvo de acabar conmigo. Nunca voy a olvidar como me encontró y como prometió siempre estar conmigo. Mi dolor no sano, pero se que cuento con alguien que siempre estará conmigo._

_Naruto Uzumaki, es una locura pero si lees esto el pasado es pasado y lo mejor es aferrarte a quienes siempre estuvieron junto a ti…_

Hinata termino de escribir y enrollo la carta y la guardo un la misma botella y adjunto un papel que se podía leer a pesar de que no estuviera abierta la botella.

"_Para Naruto Uzumaki"_

Luego se dirigió al mismo lugar donde encontró la botella y con todas sus fuerzas arrojó aquella botella…

Una lágrima broto de sus ojos, a veces el destino podía ser cruel.

• En Estados Unidos Días Después…

Naruto se había jurado a sí mismo no volver a recordar a Sakura, caminaba descalzo por la playa pateando una que otra piedra, pero se sorprendió cuando vio una botella llegar a la costa, se acerco por curiosidad y reconoció a la botella como la que el había tirado hacía unos días, pero increíblemente leyó que decía _"Para Naruto Uzumaki"_ miro alrededor tal vez era una broma de mal gusto pero al no ver a nadie tomo la botella y comenzó a caminar a su casa.

Una vez en su casa abrió la botella y saco la carta que escondía.

-"Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y esta es mi historia…"

Naruto por unos instantes se quedo completamente helado era increíble que una chica fuera tan parecido a el y que incluso se había tomado el tiempo para contestarle, fue algo duro pero al no saber que hacer se quedo pensativo, luego pensó en contestarle aunque fuese una locura tenía que hacerlo no todos los días te contestan una carta que tiraste al mar.

Naruto pudo pensar que tal vez esa chica le mentía, que se había aprovechado de un momento de debilidad de él, que tal vez no existía, que tal vez tantas cosas… pero no pensó nada extraño, pensó en que tal vez era el destino que jugaba con él… Si Hinata Hyuga era la persona que el destino le puso en frente, el aceptaría pero su corazón nunca sería el mismo.

-Naruto hemos llegado.

-¿Abuelos como están?

-¿Bien y tu?- contestaron casi a la par.

-Bien…

-¿Naruto que lees?

-Una admiradora- dijo riendo.

Tsunade y Jiraiya se miraron, ellos sabían bien de la decepción de amorosa que había tenido Naruto aún así pregunto Tsunade curiosa.

-¿Admiradora?

-Si es una admiradora de Japón.

Los adultos cada vez entendían menos, que quería decir Naruto.

-¿Japón?

-No importa, se que no entenderán.

Naruto se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, sus abuelos los miraban irse confusos y sin entender.

-Bueno si Hinata se tomo el tiempo de contestarme, creo que haré lo mismo…

.

.

.

.

.

_Notas de la autora:_ Hola! Este es mi nuevo trabajo NaruHina, debo aclarar que es algo similar al libro "Mensaje en una botella" de Nicholás Sparks, pero solo los mensajes porque después no tiene nada que ver…

Se lo dedico a mi hija que hoy cumplió 9 meses. Y bueno no les cuesta nada un review por favor :D

Próximo Capitulo: Lunes 11/03/13

Gracias Por Leer :D


	2. Una respuesta, una visita

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: Una respuesta, una visita.

Hinata estaba en su cama acostada pensando en lo que pasó durante ese día, era difícil creer que una simple carta la había dejado pensativa como nunca antes, sentimientos confusos adornaron su mente, el recuerdo de Gaara, sus días felices y también su carta de despedida. El destino era algo que ella no entendía, un día le llegaba el amor al otro este la abandonaba, aparecían instintos suicidas, llegaba su primo como principe y luego cuando su dolor se curaba de apoco, un chico a un océano de distancia le contaba su historia.

"_Supongo que debo pensar en otra cosa ya que dudo que vuelva a saber de él…"_

Ese fue su último pensamiento después de quedar profundamente dormida.

• Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos…

Naruto saco la carta de la botella, la guardo luego de observar la delicada y fina caligrafía de su dueña, a quien no conocía. Era una admiración que adquirió momentáneamente atrás "conocer" a una persona que pasaba por aquello, subiera a flote y siguiera su vida.

Cada vez que miraba aquella carta era como verse a sí mismo, prácticamente todo coincidía, era extraño creer que dos personas sean iguales en sentimientos; ella tenía razón tenía que aferrarse a quienes siempre estuvieron, un recuerdo del rostro de Ino apareció de repente.

"_Ino…"_ suspiro.

Decidido a contestar aquella carta por una persona que hizo lo mismo, se sentó en su escritorio tomo una hoja, un bolígrafo para escribir pero estaba escaso de idea, de palabras… Normalmente Naruto era hiperactivo y un tanto cabeza hueca, pero el día en que expreso sus sentimientos, lo hizo con el corazón, porque buscaba una respuesta, nunca imagino bajo ningún concepto que aquella chica Hinata contestara.

Finalmente después de mucho pensar decidió dejarse llevar nuevamente por las emociones; si bien no eran su fuerte ya que solía perder los estribos, decidió hacerlo.

_Hinata…_

_Es extraño que compartamos tantas cosas en común, estudio medicina porque mi familia esta lleno de médicos, desde mi abuela hasta mis padres, incluso Ino también lo es, deseo ser algún día ser tan bueno como ellos. Me es un tanto complicado responder la sinceridad de tus palabras debo decir que jamás creí que doliera tanto amar, mis padres hace muchos años que están juntos, yo creí que tal vez podía alcanzar la felicidad junto a ella pero veo que me equivoque, es duro aceptar la realidad ¿No crees? Además pienso que nos parecemos tanto, nada más que tú eres más valiente, mucho más fuerte que yo._

_Alcanzar mis objetivos es mi máxima prioridad desde que ella no esta, pero hay algo que por más que intente no me puedo contestar, Hinata ¿Por qué el amor daña tanto?... hay días en que me pregunto eso durante todo el día, yo en verdad la amaba estaba ciego por ella podría bajarle la luna si ella me lo pedía podría hacer eso y más, pero decidí que por mi bien y por el bien de Ino, tengo salir adelante, ella estuvo conmigo en mis peores momentos, es hora de darme una nueva oportunidad de vivir, aunque no sé como, todavía lo pienso… Aún así agradezco que hayas respondido, creo que tu consejo me ayudará a seguir en momentos turbios. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte como tú lo __haz__ hecho._

_Muchas Gracias Hinata Hyuga, por abrirme los ojos, lo recordaré siempre._

Dicho esto guardo la carta dentro de la botella, la cerro nuevamente y se dirigió a aquella playa donde había encontrado una respuesta, donde nuevamente preguntaba otra…

Salió de su casa caminando despacio, sumido en sus pensamientos e ideas, no pudo evitar pensar en aquella chica, en como seria, alta o baja, de tez blanca o morocha tal vez rubia, tal vez pelirroja o con un tipo de color extraño como el de Sakura, nuevamente en sus recuerdos apareció aquella pelirrosa, harto de eso sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado y luego se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino: La Playa.

Se descalzó y empezó a caminar entre la arena, amaba la sensación de las diminutas partículas en sus pies y como el mar se las llevaba, el agua tibia en sus pies era una de sus "adicciones". Miro la botella entre sus manos y luego de unos segundos de imaginar a Hinata como una persona dulce la arrojo al mar.

-Hinata… Quiero conocerte…

• En Japón Días Después…

Hinata se levanto temprano, un día en la universidad durante horas, esa era su rutina desde hace algunos años, terminando por fin la clase de ese día se dispuso a dirigirse a su casa, de repente frente a ella aparecieron dos chicos uno de aspecto serio y otro de sonriente que la miraba fijamente.

-¡Hola Hina! Te estabas olvidando esto- dijo el chico sonriente mientras entregaba un cuaderno.

-Gracias Kiba, eres muy amable.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti Hina, ya sabes que yo…

-Esta bien Kiba ya le diste su cuaderno ahora déjala- dijo el chico serio.

-No te preocupes Shino, Kiba es amable y me hace bien, siempre y cuando no me sofoque... ya sabes yo…

-Lo sé Hinata, no te preocupes, mantendré a raya a este- dijo mientras empezaba a jalar del brazo a Kiba.

-Hina, yo lo siento no quise incomodarte perdón…- dijo Kiba alejándose de Hinata por su amigo Shino.

-Esta bien los veré mañana.- dijo casi en un grito ya que sus amigos estaban cada vez más lejos.

Shino y Kiba eran muy amigos de aquella chica, ellos fueron amigos desde chicos, pero a Hinata la mandaron a otra secundaria y dejaron de verse, fue una sorpresa encontrarse en la universidad años más tarde, aunque sabían que Hinata no era la misma chica que tartamudeaba y se desmayaba sabían que su cambio lo provocó la pérdida de su amado Gaara; desde entonces actúa diferente, tiene confianza en si misma, ya que no quiere depender de nadie para ser una mujer con valor, aunque la realidad demostraba que detrás de una gran mujer existe un gran hombre, y ese gran hombre era su primo Neji.

Hinata iba caminando a su casa mientras miraba el paisaje, el sol se estaba escondiendo dejando a su paso un magnífico atardecer naranja con toques de rosa, ya hacía unos días había contestado aquella carta, pero aun no tenía respuesta, vio aquella playa y decidió ir en busca de relajación para sus pies.

Camino entre la arena despacio, se dispuso nuevamente a sentir el agua entre sus dedos, caminaba despacio cuando vio la botella un poco lejos de donde ella estaba, instintivamente corrió, al alcanzarla la tomo entre sus delicadas manos reconoció la botella y por unos instantes al mirarla se sintió ¿Feliz…?

Luego comenzó a caminar a paso rápido deseaba llegar lo antes posible a su casa para leer la carta, ¿Estaba emocionada? Si tal vez un poco… luego de 10 minutos de caminar llego a su casa, al entrar se encontró con su hermana sonriente que luego de saludarla hablo.

-¡Te tengo una sorpresa!- dijo Hanabi notoriamente feliz.

-¿Hanabi que pasó?- Hinata estaba un tanto extrañada cuando Hanabi siguió.

-Te presentaré a alguien.

-¿Presentar? ¿A quién?- decía Hinata cada vez más curiosa

-¡VEN YA SABE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ!- grito y acto seguido unos pasos se escucharon.

-¡NEJI!- grito Hinata feliz mientras se le tiraba encima a su adorado primo con tanta fuerza que ambos terminaron en el suelo, con unas lágrimas de felicidad ambos se abrazaron- ¿Cuándo viniste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Eso no se hace! Te extrañe tanto…- Hinata no podía dejar de hablar.

-Cálmate Hina, no me dejaste decir ni una sola palabra…

-¡PERO TE EXTRAÑE TANTO!- lo abrazaba con más fuerza mientras lloraba de felicidad.

-Lo sé y yo a ti. Pero aquí estoy, ya regrese.

-Odio esos congresos de medicina, te alejan mucho tiempo de mí. Por eso estudio medicina algún día seré tan buena que ya no tendrás que irte solo porque iré contigo.

-Si Hina, serás incluso mejor que yo.

-No lo creo, pero lo intentaré.

Luego hablaron de cómo le había ido a Neji en el congreso, era algo muy importante para él y a Hinata le encantaba oírlo y preguntarle lo que le pasara por la cabeza. En un momento Neji conto que conoció a una chica, lo cual provoco los celos de Hinata.

-¿Como dices que se conocieron?

-Por una colega, es una amiga muy cercana de ella y me la presento, es muy linda y sus padres trabajan en una casa expertas en armas blancas ¡Aquí en Japón! No es increíble.

-Si supongo- dijo Hinata no muy convencida, es que él era su primo y no permitiría que nadie se le acercara para lastimarlo- me gustaría conocerla.

-Y lo harás. Su amiga Ino, la chica que me presento con ella me dijo que el mes próximo vendrán. Estoy tan emocionado.

"_Ino… donde escuche ese nombre antes…" _pensó luego Hinata sonrió, Neji era una persona maravillosa y única, un cierto dolor se apropio de su corazón porque después de todo Neji Hyuga era su salvador.

Después de anécdotas vergonzosas y de miles de risas de todo tipo la noche llego, una vez más el día acababa; Neji dormiría en la habitación de Hinata donde ambos se sentían cómodos y protegidos, ellos eran uno cuando estaban juntos, más que primos eran hermanos.

Hinata se despertó, miro a su alrededor y vio a Neji abrazándola, como cuando eran niños, poco a poco se deshizo de su abrazo y se dirigió al baño en su habitación, miro la hora eran las 04:00 a.m era temprano aún, pronto recordó cuando levanto aquella botella al mirar su bolso.

"_Como pude olvidarlo…" _pensó, comenzó a caminar por fuera de su habitación un se dirigió al comedor, se sentó sobre sus piernas y con el saca corchos abrio aquella botella…

-"Hinata…" comenzó a leer cuando una mano la paro.

-¡Hanabi! ¡Me asustaste!

-Te oí salir de tu habitación y te encuentro así…- Hinata bajo la cabeza suponiendo que su hermana se burlaría de ella- ¡Yo también quiero saber que te escribió!

Hinata asintió, luego comenzó a leer en voz alta.

-_"_Es extraño que compartamos tantas cosas en común…"

Nuevamente Hinata se encontró helada al leer aquella carta destinada para ella, como imaginar que un chico que no conocía le diría "_Muchas Gracias Hinata Hyuga, por abrirme los ojos, lo recordaré siempre" _era demasiado según su punto de vista, aún así se encontraba feliz.

-Naruto Uzumaki… Me gustaría conocer al chico que con dos cartas te atrapó.

-Hanabi, no digas eso…

-Bien, bien no lo diré pero tengo razón…

Hinata sabia que Hanabi no se equivocaba pero no pudo decir más nada, lo que provocó que la menor de las Hyuga sonriera triunfante.

-Ve, corre contéstale… quizás también desee conocerte.

Hanabi noto como su hermana se puso colorada ante su declaración mientras la veía alejarse _¿En busca de su destino tal vez…? No seguro que así seria… _pensó feliz.

Nuevamente en su habitación miro a Neji como dormía, parecía un niño que abrazaba a un oso de peluche, lástima que ya no era un niño y que lo que abrazaba era la almohada. Hinata sonrió. Se dispuso a escribir aquella carta para Naruto, una vez que tuvo lo necesario comenzó a escribir.

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_Es extraño, mis familiares también son médicos, desde mis padres hasta mis primos es como una tradición aunque yo lo hago para estar más cerca de Neji, ya que con él me siento segura. _

_Amar es difícil quien dijo que no, pero… yo creo que cuando nos llega la persona indicada no es difícil sino que es placentero dedicarte a esa persona. A veces nos cuesta aceptar las cosas pero suele pasar… Todos somos fuertes en el interior, pero hay algunos que pueden solos y otros no, este es mi caso mi apoyo es Neji y sin él yo no podría tampoco… El amor no daña, solo lo hace si este no es correspondido, pero como ya dije antes cuando nos llega la persona indicada… todo es felicidad creo yo… _

_Muchas Gracias por todo Naruto Uzumaki, ya que me siento un poco más útil gracias a ti._

_¿Alguna vez oyó sobre las personas que están destinadas a conocerse? No importa ni el tiempo ni el espacio solo se conocen y ya… siento que usted es una persona a la que no le importa ni el tiempo ni el espacio y que de alguna manera nos vamos a conocer…_

Luego al terminar de escribir lo guardo en su bolso, un par de horas arrojaría aquella carta al mar y dejar que el destino haga su trabajo…

.

.

.

.

.

_Notas de la autora:_ Hola! Ya sé que me tarde más de una semana en actualizar, pero todo tiene una explicación, sufrí de dolores de cabeza muy fuertes todo por una muela infectada y como pude acá termine este cap…

Y bueno no les cuesta nada un review por favor :D

Muchas Gracias a los que me hicieron felices con un review

Dniizz: Pronto olvidarán pero les costará. Muchas Gracias por leerme nuevamente :D

Aurizita: Me alegra muchísimo que te guste después de todo yo lo hago sin fines de lucro y para que disfruten los fans de NaruHina la mejor pareja del anime ;)

Annie Thompson: Acá esta el nuevo cap, muchas gracias por leerme.

Hammi Yang: Perdón por tardar pero tú también me haces esperar por tu dichos fic xD. Muchas Gracias por todo a vos especialmente que te preocupas por mi n.n7

HyperMusic96: Muchísimas gracias por leer mis fic y los anteriores por supuesto, agradezco de corazón tu comentario, me hizo feliz saber que te gusta lo que hago :D

Rocio Hyuga: Triste pero lindo… todo es así, pero te agradezco enormemente que hayas tomado un poco de tu tiempo para leerme y escribirme, muchísimas gracias de corazón.

Alabdiel: Muchísimas gracias de corazón, escribo con el fin de entretener a los demás, saber que es de tu agrado me hace feliz ya que soy inexperta en esto, muchas gracias por leer y por escribir :D

Hiragizawa: Gracias por leer , infinitamente gracias. No hay nada más grande que el amor de una madre, eso es seguro, gracias por todo.

Sakura1402: Bueno como ya dije la continuaré seguido y más si sé que hay gente a la que le gusta como vos, gracias por tu tiempo para leer y comentar, en verdad gracias

Guest: Muchas Gracias por dejarme un review de esos que me hacen feliz, gracias por leer y gracias por todo :D

Magui Ros: Acá esta la conti, la subo feliz de que te guste :D

Muchas Gracias A TODOS :D

Próximo Capitulo: Lunes 18/03/13.


	3. Mi nombre es Ino Uzumaki

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: Mi Nombre Es Ino Uzumaki.

Ino se encontraba caminando hacía la casa de su adorado primo, se sentía tan bien volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo, en el camino paso por una casa de ramen y compró varios envases de ramen instantáneo, era una buena médica no una buena cocinera. Sonriente salió de aquel local, estaba tan emocionada por ver a su primo.

Camino un par de cuadras, entusiasmada imaginando como la recibiría su primo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no se veían, estaba tan entusiasmada con la pequeña bolsita que contenía ramen para Naruto que se choco accidentalmente a su novio.

-¡SAI!- grito y se arrojo encima de aquel pintor que la miraba sorprendido.

-Te extrañe Ino, es injusto que solo pienses en ver a Naruto… ¿Qué hay de mi?- dijo simulando tristeza.

-No seas tonto, sabes que te extrañé.

Luego de eso se besaron, era algo de que ambos deseaban ya que hacía algún tiempo que no se veían.

-Creo que mejor vamos a ver a Naruto, no quiero que este me odie más por "robarme" a su hermosa prima- dicho esto en sus labios se formo una sonrisa.

Y caminaron un par de cuadras más, luego llegaron a la casa de Naruto. Al entrar se encontraron con Tsunade y Jiraiya saludándolos mientras que Tsunade gritaba con fuerza para llamar a su adorado nieto.

-¡NARUTO!

-¿Qué pasa?- contesto malhumorado, bajo las escaleras lentamente, sentía que en días había dormido mal y los gritos de Tsunade no lo ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Naruto sintió como le tapaban los ojos, trato de zafarse del agarre, pero luego sintió el olor a ramen que lo dejo inmóvil- La única que hace esto es Ino…- y con un movimiento rápido la levanto entre sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo- te extrañé.

-Y yo a ti, veo que seguís siendo el mismo dormilón de siempre- dijo en tono burlón- ¡Es hora de comer!

-Ino- rio tiernamente- sabes lo que me gusta.

-Por supuesto después de todo soy Ino Uzumaki, tu prima por la que suspira Sai y quien mejor te conoce después de Kushina- Sonrió.

-Bueno, el también es mi nieto- dijo Tsunade tratando de no notar su enojo.

-Ambas son las mujeres de mi vida, junto a mi madre- dicho esto las abrazó y provocó un leve sonrojo en ambas.

Luego de comer ramen y de pasar una tarde en familia, la mente de Naruto vagaba por el océano que era su cabeza, el no solía ser de esos a los que constantemente se le ocurrían ideas brillantes pero a veces en casos como este una idea aparecía en su cabeza.

-¿Vamos a caminar? Ino, Sai.

Los nombrados asintieron, caminaron sin rumbo con el típico "¿A donde vamos? ¡No sé yo los estoy siguiendo a ustedes!" Naruto sabia donde quería llegar era a aquella playa donde había encontrado una respuesta y esperaba nuevamente que entre las olas que se rompían en la orilla apareciera aquella botella, la botella que contenía su destino.

Ino iba tomada de la mano de Sai, Naruto solo se aparto unos minutos para ver si veía aquella carta, pero luego de unos minutos vio tristemente que nada aparecía. Pero sus pensamientos oscuros sobre que Hinata nunca contestaría aquella carta se derrumbaron al escuchar el grito de su prima.

-¡Ay!

-¡INO!- gritaron al ver a la rubia caer de rodillas, apoyada en sus manos- ¡¿Estás Bien?!

-Si solo me tropecé con algo- dijo mientras sacaba una botella con un papel enterrado en la arena.

Naruto observo aquella botella inmediatamente la reconoció, la tomo casi al segundo de escuchar a su prima decir si la abrían, se disculpo y salió corriendo de allí, lo único que resonaba en su cabeza era _"Hinata perdón por dudar de ti…"_

Llego a su casa como si fuese un relámpago, dejando atónitos a sus abuelos que lo miraban extrañado. Atravesó la puerta de su habitación como si fuese un fantasma pero claro no lo era, solo él y su extraña fuerza bruta casi rompe la puerta tratándola de cerrar. Se dispuso a leer aquella carta busco el sacacorchos que solía tener en su habitación y no habia caso, entre el desorden creado hace unos segundos perdió más de lo que quiso encontrar.

-Bien supongo que no queda otra opción- dijo en voz baja.

Miro nuevamente la botella con algo de dolor, para luego estrellarla contra el suelo. El ruido de aquella botella llamo la atención de los dueños de casa que corrieron en dirección del sonido. Se encontraron en la puerta de la habitación Naruto, mientras este miraba el suelo recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo la rubia mirando a su nieto.

-Nada abuela Tsunade, buscaba algo y en medio del alboroto se me ha caído una botella. No es nada importante.

-Que suerte, por un momento yo creí…

-Tsunade no seas pesimista, el chico tuvo una día agitado nada más.

-Si tienes razón. Nos vemos en la cena Naruto.

Naruto asintió y los dueños de casa caminaron hacía el pasillo para dirigirse a la sala principal, Naruto quedo en su habitación pensando en lo que tal vez quiso decir su abuela Tsunade, pero después de unos segundos retomo lo que iba a hacer. La carta se encontraba en su mano, suspiro por unos segundos, si bien estaba emocionado también tenía algo de miedo, ya que esta vez a diferencia de la otra ella no se tomo el tiempo para escribir un papel aparte donde decía que la nota era para él. Se preparó mentalmente para recibir una decepción, abrió la carta en sus manos y una sonrisa soñada salió de sus labios.

-"Naruto Uzumaki…"- comenzó a leer. Sus ojos demostraban felicidad ante sus palabras pero porque… era algo que no entendía bajo ningún concepto, ella lo entendía y tenía una respuesta para sus preguntas, se sentía bien saber que alguien como ella contestara sus preguntas. Luego de terminar de leer pensó "_¿Destinadas a conocerse…? Tal vez…"_

Suspiro por unos minutos, ella aseguraba que se conocerían pero él era un chico con varios complejos sentimentales y ella cada vez que escribía era tan dulce, y parecía saber como hacerlo sentir mejor ¿En que cabeza entraba que ellos dos se iban a conocer…? Bueno era algo que ella creía, y si así fuese como la encontraría Japón es un país bastante poblado, seguramente habrían millones de chicas llamadas "Hinata" ya que era un nombre muy popular en su país de origen; Hyuga era un dato más, era estudiante de medicina pero más de eso no sabía, tenía que estar loco para pensar en eso…

Salió de sus pensamientos y luego comenzó a ordenar su habitación, mientras pensaba en contestarle o no, luego de tener todo ordenado nuevamente se sentó en la silla de su escritorio mientras observaba la carta.

-¿Se puede?- dijo la inconfundible voz de su prima Ino.

-Si adelante- respondió mientras guardaba la carta dentro de un libro

-Naruto me ha dicho la abuela que has estado extraño, a decir verdad a mí también me parece… ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme? Sabes que aquí estoy para hablar de lo que quieras…

-Supongo que esta bien…-suspiro- conocí a alguien…-Ino lo miro extrañada mientras poso una de sus manos en una de las suyas para darle valor de seguir- Ella es… maravillosa, dulce y me entiende perfectamente… pero hay un problema…

-¿Cuál?- dijo mostrándose interesada en el tema.

-No la conozco…- Ino estaba a punto de replicar algo cuando Naruto siguió- yo no estoy seguro de quien es… solo se su nombre- mintió no era algo que le gustaba hacer pero consideraba que sería lo mejor por el momento- pero estoy muy dolido aún y no estoy seguro de considerar buscarla…

Un silencio se apodero de ambos Ino estaba confundida, la voz de su primo era sincera, ella tenía que estar feliz de que él hubiese "encontrado" a alguien pero no lo sentía así, solo pensaba en como pudo pasar eso, como nunca le dijo nada hasta este punto, se sentía algo dolida de que tal vez ella estaba pasando a segundo plano en su vida, recordaba las palabras dichas por el hacía un par de horas_ "Ambas son las mujeres de mi vida, junto a mi madre…" _y ahora le contaba que había conocido a alguien, no tenía que ser egoísta ya que él había aceptado a duras penas la relación de ella y Sai… pero esto era algo que ella no esperaba aún así con su esencia casi perdida esforzó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo, acarició su pelo y habló.

-Creo que lo mejor para ambos es pensar, yo no sé como la conociste sin conocerla pero supongo que al menos no piensas en Sakura y que te estás recuperando de tu vieja herida, no sé si decirte que corras a buscarla o que te quedes conmigo, pero estoy contigo, siempre y decidas lo que decidas allí estaré siempre…

Luego se abrazaron las lágrimas de Naruto no tardaron en llegar, después de todo Ino siempre encontraba la manera de que se sintiera un poco mejor. Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, era como si nada más existiera que ellos, luego unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación rompieron el silencio creado de ambos para escuchar la voz de Sai.

-¿Ino estás ahí?

-Si Sai- dijo secándose las lágrimas junto a Naruto- pasa.

-Perdón si estoy interrumpiendo algo pero es necesario saber si vendrá ya que estoy arreglando los últimos detalles, ya estamos TenTen, tú y yo pero y él…

Naruto lo miro extrañado no entendía el código de aquella pareja, se sentía fuera de lugar, estaba a punto de decirles que hablaran en otro lado ya que no se sentía de ánimos para escuchar nada hasta que su prima hablo.

-¡Lo olvide por completo Naruto!- grito dejando a Naruto asombrado- En un mes Sai tiene una exposición de arte en… adivina…- Naruto la miro extrañado por ese juego infantil- bueno no importa te lo diré… ¡JAPÓN!- grito nuevamente- No es maravilloso… y pensamos que como dura de dos a tres semanas sería más que increíble ir a visitar a mis tíos…- los ojos de Naruto brillaron, tras oír a Ino, el más que nadie quería ver a sus padres- ¿Qué me dices quieres ir?

Naruto estaba tan emocionado que olvido todo si solo grito un -¡SI! ¡Gracias Ino!- y comenzó a saltar de alegría como si fuese un niño dentro de una confitería.

Luego Sai se despidió y dejó que los primos siguieran hablando del tema que estaban tratando antes de que él interrumpiera pero lo menos que hicieron fue eso, Naruto estaba tan emocionado con que vería nuevamente a Minato y Kushina, sus padres. Definitivamente Sai se había ganado un nuevo respeto ante sus ojos ya que según Ino la idea fue de él.

Los días pasaron tan rápido que apenas pudieron notarlo, Naruto estaba feliz como hacía tiempo no lo estaba e Ino y Sai eran los causantes de aquello, sin dudas era algo que Naruto deseaba ya que hacía tiempo no veía a sus padres. Finalmente a una semana de llegar a la fecha tan deseada y una noche mientras comían Ino sacó el tema a flote.

-Bueno el próximo Domingo partiremos, el vuelo tardará unas 15 horas aproximadamente, Naruto quiero que te lleves todo lo que necesites para tres semanas mas o menos, y también que tengas a la vista los papeles que necesitas, en el aeropuerto nos espera un amigo y colega mío Neji, que él nos guiará durante nuestra estancia en Japón porque esta todo muy cambiado. ¿Entiendes?

-Si Ino y no te preocupes por nada, me comportare- dijo sonriente.

La siguiente semana paso tan rápido que apenas pudieron notarlo, por suerte las vacaciones se avecinaban asique no se perdería clases

-Mañana ya estaremos saliendo.

-Así es… ¿No estás emocionado?

-Si- sonrió tiernamente a su prima- Lo estoy.

Un leve recuerdo atravesó su mente, era nada más ni nada menos que la delicada letra de Hinata. Aunque no podía imaginársela creía en ella como una dulce chica.

"_Hinata" _Pensó.

.

.

.

.

.

_Notas de la autora:_ ¡Hola! Acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo. ¡Atentos! En el capítulo 4 HINATA & NARUTO SE CONOCEN!

Espero que disfruten el capítulo que tanto me gusto escribirlo.

Dejen un review que no cuesta nada :D

Muchas Gracias Por Todo El Apoyo Que Tuve DE:

_**Hammi Yang: **_Gracias por todo, de verdad, un beso y un fuerte abrazo, espero que guste la conti :D

_**Aurizita:**___Concuerdo con vos el NaruHina es lo mejor! Y también en que es muy buena la medicina lml :D

_**Sakura1402:**_ En el siguiente capítulo se conocen, es buenísimo :D y lástima que Naruto rompió la botella pero se van a conocer es lo que importa :D

_**Annie Thompson: **_No, no la conoce más que por nombre aunque no lo recuerda. Espero que te guste y gracias por el apoyo :D

_**Guest: **_Muchas Gracias por leerme, gracias y acá tenes la conti :D

_**Magui Ros: **_Acá esta actualizada la historia, muchísimas gracias por leerme y por el apoyo.

_**hime-chan**__**: **_Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que sea de tu agrado el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leerme.

_**Hime-Chan**__**: **_Muchísimas gracias por leerme, y espero que te guste más mi fic con el nuevo capítulo. Un abrazo. :D

Muchas Gracias A TODOS :D

Próximo Capitulo: Lunes 25/03/13


	4. Miedo a lo Desconocido

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4: Miedo a lo Desconocido.

Inundarse en pensamientos, sentimientos e ilusiones; eso era algo en lo que la mente de Naruto lo sumergía. Ya en el aeropuerto, mirando la larga fila en la que se encontraba podía ver un poco más lejos la puerta en donde al atravesarla encontraría a los asientos del avión, su prima con su "primo" y su amiga estaban hablando entre si, riendo mientras que Ino la molestaba con su supuesto "amorío" con Neji, su cuerpo estaba presente pero sus pensamientos vagaban en un sinfín de emociones, solo pensaba en el destino que marcaba una pantalla un poco más lejos Japón.

Pensaba en tantas cosas mientras daba pequeños pasos a medida que la fila se iba moviendo, era un mar de gente aquel aeropuerto, miraba el suelo, más precisamente sus pies, tenía sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras cargaba una enorme mochila, como las que se usan cuando vas a acampar, Ino había insistido en que llevase una maleta pero él prefería ser más práctico y llevo su mochila, pocos minutos después llegaron a el control de equipaje, Naruto perdido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta hasta que su prima le dio un pequeño golpe en su brazo. Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, mientras colocaba su enorme mochila sobre la mesa de control se perdió nuevamente en el destino, Japón.

Para suerte de Ino, Naruto tenía todos los papeles necesarios y estaba todo en perfecto orden cosa que una vez revisado los equipajes de los demás prosiguieron a adentrarse en el avión. Ino miraba a Naruto confundida, parecía que él se sentía triste, pero si así fuese ella ya se habría dado cuenta, lo miro unos minutos detalladamente perdiéndose en el andar del rubio, después llego a la conclusión de que tal vez exageraba y solamente estaba tan emocionado que no tenía palabras, sacudió su cabeza tratando de despabilar aquellas ideas, se acerco a él ya que mantenía un poco la distancia entre ella y los demás coloco uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro apoyándose en el mientras caminaban ella pregunto.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si lo estoy es solo que estaba pensando en mamá y papá- mintió, últimamente lo estaba haciendo seguido y odiaba eso pero no se sentía con el suficiente valor de decirle que pensaba en que Hinata vivia en Japón- estoy feliz de verlos nuevamente- sonrió- creo que esto me hará bien.

Ino lo miro no llegaba a entender lo que Naruto, pero suponía que mientras no pensará en Sakura y empezara a beber llorando y gritando por ella, que estuviese pensativo no era de gran preocupación así que decidió no darle demasiada importancia, después de todo si realmente fuese importante el estaría gritando nerviosamente y terminaría por confesarle todo, y allí estaría ella para decirle lo que necesita escuchar… "No estás solo… Estoy con vos"

-Seguramente, ya lo verás- dijo animada- también te aguarda una sorpresa pero esa te al daré cuando lleguemos.

-¿Sorpresa?- pregunto extrañado.

-Ya lo verás. Pero por ahora ven vamos que si nos apuramos el avión nos deja.

Los cuatro chicos comenzaron apurar el paso, Naruto más aliviado se integro en la conversación de los demás chicos, las risas no tardaron en llegar al ver a Naruto haciendo payasadas, sonriente como se sentía en aquel momento, Naruto se sentía feliz por ende Ino también lo era, ya que ella sentía muy personalmente las alegrías y tristezas de su primo que más que primo era como su hermano menor.

Una vez acomodados en los asientos del avión Naruto se sentó junto a TenTen ya que era más que obvio que Ino no soltaría el brazo de Sai, de igual manera la chica con unos pequeños rodetes en el pelo no era molesta si no todo lo contrario, comenzaron a hablar de cosas como que a ella le hubiese encantado ser médico pero no estaba segura de poder sobre llevar la presión que conlleva la profesión y se había decidido por seguir la tradición familiar de expertos en armas blancas. Había que reconocer que por unos minutos Naruto creyó que más que salvar vidas las terminaría de perder pero alejo esos pensamientos a ver como la chica sonreía al decir que sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella, recordó como sus padres se quedaron maravillados al enterarse que él seria médico.

Luego de unas horas de viaje se quedaron dormidos aún faltaba para su destino así que decidieron sin ponerse de acuerdo dormir. Ino estaba acomodada en los brazos de Sai y TenTen en un movimiento mientras dormía termino con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Naruto, mientras que este miraba por la ventana del avión sin sentirse ni incomodo ni molesto en lo más mínimo. Saco su teléfono celular y conecto los auriculares, una melodía relajante comenzó a sonar en sus oídos que esta provoco el pesado sueño de el rubio.

• En Japón…

Neji se encontraba en su casa donde vivia con su tío y primas desde hacía un tiempo todo por petición de Hinata claro estaba, emocionado buscaba en su vasto armario con prendas finas y elegantes algo con que recibir a su colega. Bueno el sabia bien en el fondo que no era solo por ella sino también por la chica que había llamado su atención TenTen. _"Esto no… esto tampoco" _nada de lo que tenía lo convencía en lo absoluto. Unos pequeños golpes llegaron desde la puerta de su habitación cerro su armario y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y la abrió. Se encontró con su prima, llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco corto que dejaba ver su delicado y bien crecido cuerpo, con unas sandalias del mismo color y una pequeña cartera redonda negra que le llegaba a la cintura con tachas que formaban el símbolo de amor y paz, los mechones que solía usar al costado de su cara los tenía trenzados y agarrados con unos pequeños broches en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Sin dudas se veía radiante, mientras que Neji aún vestía la toalla ya que había salido del baño hacía unos minutos.

-¿Interrumpo?- Pregunto al ver a su primo.

-No pasa.

La hizo pasar a su habitación, no podía dejar de mirarla, su prima se veía hermosa, no pudo evitar el no pensar en el idiota que la había dejado para irse quien sabe donde, no solo tenía un exquisito cuerpo digno de envidiar si no que también era una persona serena y dulce. Todo lo que para sus ojos eran la mujer ideal. Hinata se paro frente al armario de su primo, saco un pantalón de vestir negros, unos zapatos del mismo color que encontró en unos de los cajones, una remera blanca y camisa negra como "camperita".

-¡Perfecto! Con esto llamaras la atención de esa chica- dijo tratando de parecer animada, la verdad era que no lo estaba pero ella quería devolverle un poco de todo lo que Neji le había ofrecido- cámbiate tranquilo, te esperare afuera.

Neji se quedo sorprendido por unos minutos Hinata no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas pero le agradecía haberlo ayudado ya que notaba que en una hora el vuelo llegaría y ella había decidido acompañarlo para darle fuerzas, según ella obviamente, pero lo que él desconocía que solo lo había dicho por que quería usar todo el tiempo que tuviese posible para conocer a aquella chica, ella no "entregaría" a su adorado primo a quien no creyera que sería la mujer ideal para él. No, no lo haría no señor.

Diez minutos después Neji salió de su habitación ya cambiado tenía las manos en sus bolsillos lo que le hacía un aspecto de hombre muy masculino y seductor sobre todo. Hinata lo observaba sin quererse perder ningún detalle. Al acercarse empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su primo dejando a la vista su remera blanca, Neji la miro desconcertado y a la vez en su mirar parecía estar diciendo ayuda.

-La remera es para que este visible Neji.- Sonrió, las sonrisas cálidas de Hinata hacían que Neji no protestara- Te vez bien.

-Gracias Hina, igual que tú, tendré que tener cuidado a ver si tratan de cortejarla camino al aeropuerto.

Hinata se ruborizo. Neji sonrió tiernamente. Minutos después se dirigieron al auto donde irían a buscar a sus invitados. Sin imaginarse que allí no solo se encontraba en destino de Neji, sino también el de Hinata.

• En el avión…

-TenTen… TenTen… ¡TenTen!- llamo Naruto para despertar a la chica que se había acomodado en su hombro- ya estamos llegando, estamos descendiendo- exclamo feliz.

-Naruto… yo… ¡PERDÓN!- dijo notablemente avergonzada.

-No importa, no fue nada- sonrió.

-Sai, Ino…- Llamo- ¡Saaaaai, Inooooooooooo!- dijo nuevamente mirando el asiento de atrás, mientras los nombrados comenzaban a despertarse- Llegamos- exclamo feliz.

Minutos después el avión descendió y sus puertas comenzaron a abrirse Naruto corrió para bajar, el trayecto lo había agotado quería moverse, quería dejar de sentir el cosquilleo en sus piernas, no hizo caso a los llamados de su prima y se dirigió al baño del aeropuerto una vez en este descargo la carga extra que tenía desde hacía unas horas, se lavo las manos y se las seco con varias toallitas de papel que habían y salió del lugar, comenzó a buscar con la vista por todos lados a su prima y sus acompañantes, después de un rato se maldijo internamente por haber agotado la batería de su celular y por haber bajado tan apuradamente, el panorama no era diferente al de el aeropuerto anterior, había un mar de gente, habían tantas cabezas con cabelleras de tantos colores que le costaría sin dudas encontrar a la rubia. _"Soy un tonto"_ era lo único que pensaba luego de caminar unos minutos sin rumbo alguno creyó ver a Ino unos metros más delante de él. Corrió pidiendo permiso a las personas a medida que se los cruzaba cuando de repente choco con algo que lo llevo al suelo. Para ser más preciso alguien.

-¡Perdón!- fue lo único que dijo mientras trataba de recuperarse, al ver a una chica bajo de su cuerpo- Es que yo trataba de seguir a alguien y…

La chica levanto la mirada y encontró unos ojos celestes como el cielo, posados en ella mientras trataba de encontrar palabras para terminar una oración que ni siquiera había escuchado. En un segundo Naruto le tendió la mano a aquella chica, tenía aspecto frágil y se la veía débil, ella tomo su mano, el sintió la blanca mano delicada y suave unirse a la suya si bien era un contacto necesario ambos lo sintieron como si fuese placentero, segundos después de estar ya recuperados, la chica se alejó dejando tras ella una fragancia dulce y una cálida sonrisa. Naruto trató seguirla per había tanta gente que la perdió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la busco con la mirada a aquella chica de ojos plateados, pero sin éxito bajo la mirada y comenzó a buscar nuevamente a su prima.

Finalmente después de varios minutos buscándola la encontró con junto a un hombre aproximadamente de la edad de ella, que ella lo miraba y sonreía cuando él se acerco noto que no estaba ni Sai ni TenTen, _"Justo cuando Sai me estaba cayendo bien"_ Pensó. Pero la voz de su prima lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Naruto eres idiota!- y un golpe cayó de parte de su prima a su cabeza- me asustaste- luego hizo unas señas y vio Sai y TenTen a su encuentro- bueno ahora que ya estamos todos…

Una chica corriendo abrazo al chico con el que Ino hacía unos minutos hablaba.

-¡Perdón! Es que me perdí y luego alguien me choco- dijo sin mirar a nadie más que no fuera Neji.

-Esta bien no te preocupes.- dijo este.

Naruto y aquella chica se quedaron mirando fijamente ¿Acaso era una broma? Buscando cada detalle los ojos perlas de ella se posaron en el azul cielo de sus ojos.

-Bien como decía- retomo la palabra Ino- Neji ellos son mi novio Sai- este hizo un sonrisa- y el es mi primo Naruto…-este nombre llamo la atención de la chica- Naruto Uzumaki…

-Mi nombre es Neji Hyuga- dijo con un tono ligero saludando a los presentados recientemente, aun que Naruto fuera un idiota notaba el parecido en ambos y al escuchar Neji Hyuga los recuerdos de la dulce chica que le escribía inundaron su mente- y ella es mi prima, Hinata Hyuga.

Las presentaciones ya estaban hechas, para todos era algo formal pero para Naruto y Hinata era más que eso, ambos se miraron, ambos pensaron _"Esto es una broma" _ambos pensaron tantas cosas, pero a ninguno les salió siquiera una palabra.

"_Esto es demasiado"_ Pensaron.

.

.

.

.

.

_Notas de la autora:_ ¡Hola! Suponiendo que me extrañan xD me tome el trabajo de subir el nuevo capítulo antes para compensar de cierta manera el retraso del capítulo dos :D y espero que sea de su agrado :D

Dejen un review que no cuesta nada, por este pequeño regalito :D :3

Agradezco infinitamente a:

_**Hammi Yang**_: Muchas Gracias por leerme y tomarte el tiempo de comentar :D (Ya que termine con la delicadeza de contestar xD) Mira me debes DOS CAPITULOS! Así que más vale que me los des, en tu fic ¬¬ a mí tampoco me gusta esperar entendiste? :D Un Abrazo y Un Beso ;D

_**Rocio Hyuga**_: Muchas Gracias por leerme :D Espero que no te haya decepcionado con el nuevo cap, tampoco puedo tirar toda la carne al asador (Como dirían en mi amada Argentina) No hay problema que no hayas comentado, a mi me importa fundamentalmente que me lean :D. Te mando un beso.

_**Hime-Chan**_: Muchas Gracias por leerme y tomarte el tiempo de comentar :D Como ya lo dijiste y como ya lo dije en el segundo cap, es un tanto cabeza hueca, pero en fin así es Naruto :D. Un abrazo, nos leemos :D

_**sakura1402**_ Muchas Gracias por leerme y tomarte el tiempo de comentar :D. A ver… no sabia bien como manejar el tema de Neji, por lo que me dijiste , a decir verdad su aspecto frio y serio no ayudan mucho pero, es lindo y supuse que con TenTen se "derretiría" más rápido :D. Te mando un saludo.

_**Hiragizawa**_ Muchas Gracias por leerme y tomarte el tiempo de comentar :D Acá actualizando antes porque a USTEDES les gusta y bueno yo muy voluntariamente les doy un caprichito. Espero que te guste, te mando un fuerte abrazo.

_**Aurizita**_ Muchas Gracias por leerme y tomarte el tiempo de comentar :D. Que te digo este cap también va para vos, por seguirme en mi otro fic y en este así que… que lo disfrutes! Te mando un beso

_**Annie Thompson**_ Muchas Gracias por leerme y tomarte el tiempo de comentar :D. Ya esta… se conocieron y ahora ¿? No tengo idea… pero seguramente se pondrá interesante xD. Te mando un abrazo, nos leemos :D

Muchas Gracias A TODOS :D

Próximo Capitulo: Lunes 25/03/13 (Como soy muy buena no cambio la fecha :D)


	5. ¿Tú… Eres Mi Destino?

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5: ¿Tú… Eres Mi Destino?

"_Allá arriba hay alguien que me odia ¿verdad? No lo puedo creer esto no puede estar pasando pero ¡Que tonto soy! Esto es más que obvio, no lo entiendo como no me di cuenta antes, ¡Que estúpido!" _Solo podía pensar Naruto mientras estaba en el baño del aeropuerto, comprobaba los datos de Hinata "ficticia" y la Hinata que hacia menos de diez minutos acababa de conocer, las cartas hablaban de Neji, "_un médico que resulta ser colega de Ino, es todo más que obvio… como no me di cuenta antes…" _Naruto guardo las cartas nuevamente, se paro en frente del espejo y se observo por unos segundos.

-¿Naruto estas bien?

-Si Sai, es solo que… en realidad no es nada.

-Ino esta preocupada, será mejor que vallamos y no la asustemos.

-Si, tienes razón.

Naruto y Sai salieron del baño y a pocos metros de la puerta esperaba el resto del grupo, Naruto no podía evitar clavarle la mirada a aquella chica, "_¡Dios, es realmente linda!" _Solo pensamientos rondaban su cabeza "_¡Como puedo caer de esta manera, después de lo que pasó con Sakura! ¡Pero en verdad es linda! ¡Cálmate Naruto! Lo menos que puedes hacer es tranquilizarte… ¿Pero no te morías por conocerla? Nunca imagine a semejante mujer detrás de una hermosa caligrafía ¡Basta! Primero que nada tenes que confirmar que sea ella. ¿Pero como puedes dudar a esta altura? No basta, lo mejor será que todo siga su recorrido… si sin dudas eso es lo mejor." _Hinata no podía evitar no verlo de reojo, no quería ser muy obvia pero lo mejor por el momento era mantener distancia.

-¿Naruto estás bien?

-Si Ino, verás no es nada- dijo regalando su sonrisa zorruna mientras doblaba su brazo y se rascaba la cabeza- creo que solo fueron mareos.

-¿Quieres que te revise?

-No es necesario, estaré bien.

-Bueno si todo esta en orden- dijo Ino un poco desconfiada- lo mejor será que vallamos a casa.

-Bueno Ino entonces arreglamos "eso" finalmente…-Pregunto Neji.

-Si Neji, aún eso esta en pie.

-Perdón que los interrumpa- menciono el rubio- es que no entiendo de que hablan.

-Si no hubieses salido corriendo hace unos minutos sabrías que con Neji nos ha invitado a todos a bailar como bienvenida- dijo TenTen mientras le sonreía a este provocando un leve sonrojo al mencionado- Iremos todos.

Naruto quedo pensativo por unos minutos, "_¿Salir a bailar? Supongo que así podre conocerla mejor" _

-Bueno pero por lo pronto deseo ir a ver a mis padres, anda Ino, no seas mala, los extrañe- poniendo su cara de lastima Naruto sujeto del brazo a Ino esta sonrió cálidamente y Hinata se sonrojo- ¿Vamos?

-Esta bien, vamos.

Y así los seis "adultos responsables" salieron del aeropuerto. Neji amablemente los decidió llevar en el auto, la casa de los padres de Naruto estaba a veinte minutos del aeropuerto como no entraban en el auto Sai tuvo que cargar a Ino en sus piernas ya que esta por nada del mundo quería incomodar a Neji diciéndole a Hinata que se sentara en las piernas de Naruto.

Llegaron a casa de los padres de Naruto, Hinata observo aquella casa, no estaba muy lejos de la suya, Naruto amablemente invito a todos a pasar y ninguno pudo decir que no, después de el poco tiempo que conocieron a Naruto, Neji y Hinata notaron que era demasiado insistente.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- decía mientras abría la pequeña puerta de rejas de su casa- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Ya Llegue…!

La puerta de la casa se abrió de ella salieron una adorable pareja, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos como la sangre, de tez blanca y unos ojos profundos, levemente sonrojada. El hombre a su lado era un poco más alto que ella, era un replica de Naruto un poco más grande, rubio de ojos celestes y sobre todo tenía una cálida sonrisa que incitaba a tenerle confianza.

Naruto los abrazo con esa fuerza descomunal que solía tener cuando sus emociones se aumentaban de golpe, se lo podía escuchar decir que los había extrañado. Hinata no puedo evitar no verse a si misma cuando Neji había llegado de su congreso de medicina. Naruto no puedo contener las lágrimas de felicidad, lloro en los brazos de sus padres, luego de unos instantes en aquella puerta Naruto hizo pasar a sus invitados, una vez cómodos en la sala de estar, Naruto junto a Ino los presento.

-Ellos son mis padres, el hombre más valiente y sabio que conozco, Minato Namikaze-el nombrado sonrió tímidamente- ella es una de las mujeres más importantes para mí, una de las mujeres de mi vida Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina lo miro enojada, ella era su madre, como que era "una" de las "mujeres" ¿Acaso habían más y no se lo había dicho? No pudo aguantar más y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, Minato entendió la cara de su adorada esposa al darle el golpe a su hijo "_Naruto, te equivocaste otra vez_". El grupo de amigos de Naruto lo miro extrañado hasta que Kushina hablo.

-¡Naruto!

-Mamá, no me golpees, todas me golpean.

-¿Todas?- exclamo aún más enojada que antes.

-Si todas, tú, la abuela Tsunade, Ino…- Naruto estuvo a punto de decir Sakura pero al ver la cara de Hinata calló.

-Soy tu madre, ¿Cómo es que soy "UNA" de "LAS MUJERES"?- Naruto tenía que admitir que a veces su mamá era un poco desconsiderada- ¿Hay alguien más?

-Si, la abuela Tsunade e Ino.

Ino se sonrojo fuertemente, Naruto declaraba eso delante de su madre y de dos personas que hacía poco había conocido, se sintió feliz y a la vez culpable de pensar que su primo la desplazaría de su "posición". Kushina se tranquilizo un poco cuando Minato la abrazo.

-Déjalo ya Kushina, ya no es un bebé.- dijo Minato tratando de calmar a su esposa y de que los amigos de Naruto no huyeran.

-Bueno, esta bien- se cruzo de brazos y puso su famosa cara de indignada.

-Bueno mamá ellos son Neji y Hinata Hyuga- dijo Naruto e Ino siguió- Tíos ella es mi amiga TenTen y mi novio Sai.- cada uno por su parte saludo a Kushina y Minato con una sonrisa.

Luego de tomar el té y de una charla muy amistosa junto a los padres de Naruto, no podian negar que la habían pasado bien, se estaba acercando la noche cuando escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. "_¿Quién será?"_ Pensó Naruto, _"Ya esta aquí" _pensó Ino entusiasmada y con una sonrisa triunfante pegada en su cara.

-Yo voy- exclamo la rubia para levantarse apuradamente a abrir la puerta una vez abierta de lejos grito- ¿Naruto recuerdas que te dije que tenía una sorpresa?

-Si, ¿Por qué, qué pasó?- dijo con el tono de voz fuerte mientras se levantaba para ver que sucedía.

-Alto ahí- dijo su madre- es una sorpresa Naruto.

Naruto suspiro, no eran de su gusto personal las sorpresas pero no tenía otra opción que esperar, no desafiaría a su madre, no quería darle una mala impresión a Hinata, y tampoco quería que su prima se enojara.

-Hmp, este idiota nunca sabe esperar… ¿Verdad Itachi?

-Tienes razón, así es nuestro hermanito menor.

-¡Itachi! ¡Sasuke!- y se arrojo a abrazarlos mientras estos sonreían cálidamente.

Y ahí estaban, los tres hermanos juntos, Ino le sonrío a los tres y luego se volvió a sentar junto a Sai, ninguno de los cuatro ajenos al entorno familiar entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, sobre todo la chica de ojos perlas, ella estaba casi segura que ese Naruto se trataba de el Naruto de sus cartas pero de golpe la teoría se le vino abajo al ver a estos nuevos dos individuos, si eran sus hermanos porque nunca los había mencionado, bueno después de todo ella tampoco lo habia hecho, nunca le dijo que tuviese una hermana pero estaba confundida. No se atrevió a preguntar y miro alrededor tratando de encontrar una respuesta pero nada. Finalmente después de treinta segundos que para ella fueron horas el novio de la rubia que no aguanto la curiosidad hablo tan bajo que solo los cinco se pudieron escuchar.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo mirando a la escena donde Naruto junto a Sasuke e Itachi.

-Ellos son los hermanos de Naruto, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Hermanos? Pero no se parecen en nada, ni siquiera llevan el mismo apellido- sentencio el novio de la rubia.

-Ellos son sus hermanos…- la rubia respiro profundamente, ese era un tema de tabú en la casa de la familia Uzumaki. Nadie podía hablar de aquello, no por el hecho de lo que eran sino que Kushina se sentía cuestionada como madre- adoptados- retomo la palabra.

-¿Adoptados?- pregunto cada vez más curioso aunque a esta altura era demasiado obvio.

-Si, verán los padres de ese par eran íntimos amigos de mis tíos, Sasuke y Naruto eran mejores amigos, casi hermanos se querían mucho… y un día los padres de Itachi y Sasuke murieron en un accidente, Itachi tenía aproximadamente 10 años y Sasuke 5, la familia de Naruto decidió adoptarlos, como ambos ya eran grandes decidieron no cambiarles el apellido y que conservaran el legado de sus padres Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha. En un principio a Sasuke le costó aceptarlo pero con ayuda de su hermano y de Naruto salió adelante, con el tiempo Naruto y Sasuke se sentían hermanos e Itachi por el amor que sentía hacía Sasuke se acostumbro a tratar a Naruto como a su hermano menor, desde entonces ese trió se volvió muy unidos y se consideran una familia. En mi opinión personal es lo mejor que les pudo pasar a ese par después de su tragedia, ya que mis tíos son muy buenos y Naruto los quiere realmente.

Naruto se acerco a sus amigos junto a sus hermanos, Itachi y Sasuke agradecieron a Ino por cuidar de su hermanito, aunque Sasuke solo fuese mayor que Naruto por unos meses el era su "hermanito" se divirtieron por un rato, Hinata descubrió que Naruto era un chico cálido y amable escondido detrás de su hiperactividad heredada notoriamente de su madre.

Media hora después los invitados de Naruto se dirigieron a sus habitaciones en aquella enorme casa Naruto insistió tanto que no les quedo de otra, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, exceptuando a los parientes Hyuga, ellos fueron a su hogar que no quedaba muy lejos que el de Naruto, alegando que tenian que "arreglarse" para salir, y aún con el sueño hecho trizas por el cambio de horario Naruto estaba feliz por lo que sucedía pero… siempre hay un pero, como se desenvolvería ante la que creía era su "Hinata" _"Demasiadas coincidencias solo tengo que demostrarme a mí mismo que es ella y ver que haré con este asunto…" _

Media hora después entre corridas por toda la casa para ocupar los baños disponibles cuatro personas estaban listas para salir, cada uno vestido delicadamente pero cuidándose de no exagerar, Ino vestía un vestido azul marino muy corto y muy sexi junto a unas sandalias azules con destellos plateados, su pelo suelto y unas pulseras a juego, por lo que su novio no podía evitar verla, para él aquella rubia era un hermoso ejemplar que había podido deleitar su mirada, por eso amaba dibujarla, este no se quedaba atrás, vestía una camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados con un jean azul y unas zapatillas sencillas, cómodas y sobre todo elegantes. TenTen llevaba el cabello suelto, lucía un vestido negro con destellos por todo el vestido, tan corto como el de Ino pero a diferencia de esta usaba unas largas medias negras y unas pequeñas botas, la cual les daba un estilo muy coqueto, tanto que según Ino, Neji caería a sus pies, finalmente el rubio se puso un jean azul algo desgarrado junto a una remera negra estampada dejaba a la vista un collar de una extraña piedra verde, regalo de su abuela, su look era rebelde, atrevido y llamativo a la vez.

Finalmente los chicos de ojos perlas llegaron, vestían muy similar Neji tenía una remera blanca y una camisa del mismo color sobre esta junto a un jean negro y unos zapatos, mientras que Hinata lucía un vestido blanco lleno de lunares negros con un moño en la espalda y unas botas cortas blancas, el pelo suelto y dos mechones enmarcaban su cara junto a un rubor que la hacía ver más niña, más delicada que a una muñeca de porcelana.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo Sai.

Y luego todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar. Ino por su lado con Sai, Neji y TenTen y a lo lejos un par de veinteañeros se miraban mientras caminaban juntos…

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: Este capítulo va dedicado a mi más fiel seguidora **Hammi Yang **que cumplió 21 años el 19 de Marzo. Feliz Cumpleaños, de corazón y disculpa el retraso.

Por otro lado Naruto, Itachi & Sasuke hermanos, divinos, sobre todo por como es Itachi n.n7 este capítulo puede ser algo confuso, pero eso solo este ya verán, ya verán…

Dejen un review que no cuesta nada C:

Agradezco el apoyo que recibí de nuevos lectores, y de los de siempre :D

_**Hammi Yang**:_ No pude subir "al rato" el otro capítulo porque me quede leyendo KHS, otra vez, me canso de leerlo pero sigo con la esperanza que de Damleg actualicé además porque me encanta. Por otro lado estoy triste de que no hayas actualizado pero disfruta de tus vacaciones. Muchas gracias por el review y por leerme como siempre C: Un abrazo y un beso se te quiere :D

_**Lilipili: **_Muchísimas gracias por leerme y sobre todo por dejarme un pequeño review, muchas gracias nuevamente.

_**MariiDii: **_Muchas gracias por dejarme un review y por agregarme a favoritos, no hay problema que no hayas comentado, a mi me importa fundamentalmente que me lean y que guste lo que escribo. Muchas gracias por todo y nos leemos la próxima.

_**hime-chan: **_ Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y espero que este te guste :D gracias por leer y por tu review.

**_Annie Thompson:_** Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme tu review, espero que este capítulo te guste también.

_**Hiragizawa**: _He aquí la dicha actualización espero que te guste, gracias por comentar siempre, en fin gracias por el apoyo que es muy bien recibido :D

_**Hime-Chan**: _Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :D Un beso.

_**Dublealfa: **_Te imaginas bien, están súper impresionados, pero… siempre hay un pero, se las tendrán que arreglar, como dices así sin más en medio de gente que no saben si quiera que se conocen, es algo confuso pero por ahora es lo que hay. Gracias por tu review y nos leemos la próxima.

_**Rocio Hyuga**: _Estoy feliz que te haya gustado, espero siempre poder alcanzar las expectativas de mis lectores :D Espero que este te guste también. Cuídate y te mando un abrazo.

Muchas Gracias A TODOS :D

Próximo Capitulo: Lunes 01/04/13.


	6. Fiesta, Confesión Y-

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 6: Fiesta, confesión y…

"_Mirarla no ayuda demasiado Naruto… háblale…" _Naruto iba pasmado con su mirada pegada a la de la chica que en esos momentos se encontraba junto a él. Normalmente hubiese dicho miles de estupideces juntas, una tras otra y otra y así sucesivamente, hasta que la otra persona se cansara o en su defecto lo golpeara, pero esta vez era diferente. Muy diferente. Y en esa situación se encontraba el junto a una extraña, que a su parecer no era tan extraña pero tenía que comprobarlo. Cuando menos se quiso dar cuenta aquella chica de ojos perlados le hablo.

-Es una noche agradable. ¿No crees?

"_Ella me hablo… casi olvido que ella es valiente… pero también dulce… ¿Qué digo?"_

_-_En verdad lo es…

Hinata notó por unos instantes que el rubio pensó su respuesta, era algo que no esperaba ya que en lo poco que habían estado juntos el rubio parecía seguro de si mismo. Naruto sonrió mientras alzo un poco la cabeza mirando el cielo despejado con estrellas por todos lados, _"Es una noche ideal". _Ahí nuevamente su subconsciente hablándole y haciéndolo sentir incomodo con esa chica. La miro tímidamente, si quería hablarle, pero, a veces le costaba tratar de no espantar a las personas por su hiperactividad que decían que resultaba molesta, además ella era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad, un punto que no le jugaba a favor; pero los polos opuestos se atraen o al menos eso decía Sasuke, que desaprobó siempre a la chica de cabellos rosados. En verdad no la conocía bien pero por como Naruto decía que era no le cayó bien, sobre todo cuando hablando con Naruto la oyó decir que los padres eran "fastidiosos" y que cuidaban demasiado de sus hijos, acto que desde ese momento Sasuke dejó de "ver" a Sakura como algún familiar.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto con un chispazo de timidez.

-No-Suspiro- solo recordaba cosas…

Hinata se sintió un poco incomoda pero no dijo nada, lo observo esperando que este siguiera hablando, ella quería asegurarse de que él era "Naruto".

-A veces…-comenzó a hablar Hinata- es necesario dejar atrás las cosas que nos hacen mal, _el pasado es pasado y lo mejor es aferrarte a quienes siempre estuvieron junto a ti…_

Un golpe mental azotó con fuerza la cabeza del rubio, ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿En verdad estaba pasando? Hinata y "Hinata" habían más dudas que eso, esa simple frase tan bien citada había acortado una enorme distancia, en el abismo se estaba construyendo un puente, un puente al menos de parte de ella. Hinata por su parte supuso que con esa frase si realmente era "Naruto" entendería el mensaje, se quedó observándolo con curiosidad, mientras que el parecía pensar, nunca sintió tantos deseos de conocer a una persona pero él era la excepción. Sonrió levemente al notar como el rubio lo hacía entonces solo esperaba una respuesta… una respuesta.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero, es duro aceptar la realidad ¿No crees?

Hinata mordió su labio, era algo que ya le había preguntado, se emociono sin dudar, miro nuevamente hacia adelante, y recordó cuando leyó esa carta, esa segunda carta que guardaba con tanto cariño, era el recuerdo de que no estaba sola, que alguien más se sentía igual, que era no era una tonta. Naruto la observo, sintió deseos de decirle "Estoy muy contento de haberte conocido" "Finalmente veo que eres más fuerte que yo" o tal vez "Es algo incierto el destino"… Pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

_-__A veces nos cuesta aceptar las cosas pero suele pasar…__- dijo dejando una sonrisa a su paso._

Ambos estaban citando cosas que ya habían dicho, el mensaje era lo suficientemente claro, pero quien daría el primer paso. Ella o tal vez él. Se suponía que Hinata era "fuerte" pero su "fuerza" era por Neji y al verlo sonriendo unos pasos más adelante con TenTen supo que no tenía de donde agarrarse si se desmayaba.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Luego de caminar un rato llegaron a un boliche llamado "Konoha" igual que el barrio en donde vivían, los seis, se agruparon mientras se colocaban en la fila, al ver como otros hombres miraban a las chicas, se agruparon en grupos de dos uno atrás del otro, Neji estuvo a punto de ir con Hinata, pero esta le dijo que no tenía problema de que se quedara con TenTen, lo que hizo que Neji le agradeciera con un abrazo y una sonrisa, aunque eran primos Naruto se sintió celoso.

Luego de diez minutos afuera, llegaron a los puntos de venta de las entradas, luego de que Neji pagara y que Naruto fuese callado de un golpe en la cabeza por Ino ya que se negaba a aceptar que Neji pagara todo, entraron.

Al cabo de unas horas los vasos con bebidas alcohólicas aumentaron considerablemente, todos bailaban entre si ya que no conocían a los demás, llegada la mejor parte de la noche cuando estaban cansados de bailar, pero seguían con ganas y la música invitaba a seguir, los seis estaban bastante ebrios.

-¡VEN HINATA BAILA CONMIGO!

-¡ESTA BIEN NARUTO!

A Neji le molestaba un poco esa confianza que emanaban los dos que hacía pocas horas que se habían conocido pero se olvidaba de todo al ver a TenTen abrazándolo y tomándolo de las manos para seguir bailando.

-Eres muy linda- dijo acercándose a Hinata.

-¿Qué? No te escuché.- dijo Hinata creyendo que el alcohol la hacía escuchar cosas.

-¡QUE ERES MUY LINDA!- grito el rubio.

-Estas borracho- replico ella.

-Si lo estoy pero creo que tú eres a quien estoy buscando.

-No te entiendo- sentía que cada gramo de alcohol desaparecía al escucharlo hablar.

-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga… YO no soy como Gaara.

Hinata sintió que el corazón se le oprimió al escuchar ese nombre, porque, porque lo nombraba. Pensó que se estaba burlando de ella y enojada contraatacó.

-Ni yo Sakura.

Naruto se quedo sin palabras, borracho o no ese nombre seguía afectándolo.

-Lo sé, TÚ eres diferente.

-Como lo sabes.

-Solo lo sé.

De pronto Naruto la arrincono un poco contra la pared más cercana que había.

-Na…Naruto… Yo… no… quisiera…- el tartamudeo que tanto odiaba aparecía.

-¡QUE TRATAS DE HACERLE A HINATA!

Se oyó seguido de un golpe en la cara de Naruto por parte de un chico moreno, Hinata rápidamente los reconoció como a sus amigos luego de tratar de atajar a Naruto que estaba tan borracho que no podía pararse. Unos gritos de terceros se escucho alrededor mientras que Hinata sostenía desde el piso a Naruto.

-¡DEJALO HINATA, ESTE TIPO TRATO DE PROPASARSE CONTIGO!

-¡NO! ¡Te equivocas Kiba, el solo es un amigo!

-¡Un Amigo! ¡UN AMIGO DICES! ¡SHINO ES UN AMIGO, NO ÉL!

-Tenes razón perro, no soy un amigo quiero ser más que eso.- dijo Naruto sonriendo con un poco de sangre en su boca.

Hinata se puso roja ante esta declaración agacho la cabeza pero recordó que Naruto estaba borracho y que probablemente lo olvidaría al día siguiente.

-¡QUE DIJISTE!

Kiba se iba a lanzar sobre Naruto cuando la voz de Neji hizo que se quedara en su lugar, el estaba enojado era cierto, sentía que si había alguien que podía ayudar a Hinata a superar a Gaara era él, espero pacientemente a que ella le diese una oportunidad y ahora se encontraba con que había alguien a punto de besarla, pero hasta en su punto máximo de locura escuchar a Neji decir "¿Qué esta pasando?" No pudo deshacer su ira contra el rubio, sabía que Neji era la única persona intocable para Hinata y no podía ir contra ello. No, era algo que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía.

-¡NARUTO!- Ino corrió hacía donde estaba Naruto con algunas lágrimas en los ojos- Kushina me matará por esto. ¿Qué hiciste, qué pasó?

-Es que…- trato de hablar el rubio cuando se vio interrumpido por la ojiperla.

-Ino es mi culpa- dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza- estábamos bailando y de repente me tropecé y me quiso ayudar y terminamos en una situación incómoda, te pido disculpas en nombre de Kiba que es sobre protector conmigo y entendió las cosas mal.

-Hey tú Inuzuka, ¿Qué hiciste?- Kiba se quedo en silencio al verse enfrentado con Neji, un experto en artes marciales entre otras de sus cualidades, si peleaban terminaría perdiendo- Es un amigo mío y lo golpeaste, no quiero que te nos acerques, eso incluye a Hinata, si lo haces te las verás conmigo.

-Neji… no… hace…- pero este no lo dejo terminar.

-Hinata ya hablé.

-Yo hablaré luego con él- dijo tratando de defender lo indefendible- déjame a mí, por favor.

-Esta bien- dijo enojado, pero contento de que su prima pueda defenderse- pero ahora vámonos.

-Es mejor irnos Kiba- dijo Shino que observaba como ocurrían las cosas y la cara de decepción en el rostro de Hinata.

Luego Naruto fue llevado por Neji y Sai que a pesar que solo tenía un golpe, estaba muy borracho como para caminar. Mientras que Kiba los observaba irse con un amargo sabor de boca.

-No entiendo que le pasa a ese tipo- dijo Sai una vez fuera de el boliche.

-Ese tipo se llama Kiba Inuzuka, ha estado enamorado de Hinata desde niños.-Respondió Neji.

-¿Enamorado?- pregunto TenTen.

-Si, hace poco se encontraron nuevamente y siguieron una amistad, pero nunca me callo bien.

Hubo un silencio de parte de ambos, Hinata caminaba con la cabeza agachada, se sentía mal, culpable de no poder haber hecho nada y sobre todo de que Kiba hubiese reaccionado de esa manera. Miraba los pasos de Naruto que caminaba torpemente delante de ella, veía como su primo hablaba de Kiba y ella no podía defenderlo, ella sabía que lo que decía era verdad y que no importaba lo que dijese nunca le caería bien a Neji. Sintió un brazo en su hombro instintivamente miro a su costado y vio a la rubia que estaba con la castaña.

-No te sientas mal Hinata- dijo Ino.

-A veces Naruto es un poco torpe y termina metiéndose en problemas. Mañana estará como nuevo- Agrego TenTen.

Hinata las observo por unos instantes, descubrió que eran buenas para leer lo que los demás pensaban y sobre todo dar unas palabras de aliento, unas palabras que la reconfortaban.

-Muchas gracias, pero, fue mi culpa.- nuevamente agacho la cabeza.

-No lo fue- dijo TenTen.

-Fue culpa de ese perro, mira que pegarle a Naruto, seguramente Naruto lo golpeara cuando este mejor- agrego Ino.

-¿Golpear? Yo no quiero…- dijo tratando de no tartamudear.

-Es una broma Hinata, estará bien yo cuidaré de él.- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Gracias Ino.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más. El silencio reinaba mientras escuchaban unos pocos grillos. Luego de diez minutos estaban en casa de los padres de Naruto.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Ino- A pesar de todo la pase increíble.

-También yo Neji, espero que se repita nuevamente.- sonrió TenTen.

-Con gusto- dijo algo ruborizado.

-Hinata, perdón pero cree que podríamos hablar un momento en privado.

-Si, no hay problema Sai.

Ino los miro con cierta desconfianza, ¿Qué tenian que hablar en privado? Le resto importancia pero decidió que hablaría después con Sai. Neji ayudo a Ino a entrar a Naruto mientras TenTen abría las puertas. Hinata y Sai se quedaron fuera de la casa…

-Estará bien, no te preocupes- dijo TenTen.

-Cuando mi tía lo vea me matara…-dijo Ino.

-Habla bien con ella- sugirió Neji.

-Lo hare, por lo pronto es mejor que nos vallamos todos a dormir.

-Si, creo que iré a ver como esta Hinata- hablo el ojiperla.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, al llegar a la puerta de entrada TenTen se despidió de Neji con un tierno beso en la mejilla e Ino se despidió en nombre de Naruto en la vereda se podía ver a Sai y Hinata riendo.

_-"Esta bien nos vemos mañana"_

_-"No me falles Hinata"_

_-"No lo haré…"_

Eso fue lo unico que escucho Neji al acercarse a ellos, Sai se despidió de ambos y se fue adentrando en la casa. Neji observo a Hinata mientras que esta sonreía, no sabía que había dicho Sai para dejarla así pero no le importo mucho, si Hinata era feliz él también lo era.

Luego se encaminaron para su hogar. Mientras que las palabras de Naruto resonaban en su mente "_Tenes razón perro, no soy un amigo quiero ser más que eso…"_

.

.

.

.

.

_**N/A: **_Hola sé que me tome aproximadamente dos semanas en actualizar pero he tenido problemas, uno tras otro lo que me fue sacando la inspiración y me bloqueo, cada vez que me sentaba a escribir solo ponía dos palabras y cerraba el Word. Espero que sepan entender. Este capítulo va dedicado a mi hija que el 04/04 cumplió 10 meses y a mi novio que el 01/04 cumplimos un año y medio.

Dejen un review que no cuesta nada y me animan a seguir :D

Agradezco a: _**Hammi Yang, Aurizita, Annie Thompson, Hime-Chan.**_

INFINITAMENTE GRACIAS :D


	7. Sorpresas

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 7: Sorpresas.

El sol se encontraba en su rostro y unos gritos fuera de su habitación se escuchaban, que se suponía debía pensar ¿Acaso estaban todos locos? Alzo su cabeza en busca de quizás alguna respuesta, pero, nada, solo tenía imágenes de la noche anterior, le dolía un poco la cabeza y los gritos de afuera no ayudaban demasiado. Sabía que estaban discutiendo pero aun el sueño se hacía sentir dejando el sentido de la audición un poco atrofiado. Se sentó en su cama esperando que el sueño que sentía se despidiera de su cuerpo, pero no fue así, se sintió más cansado y con el dolor de cabeza que estallaba su mente. Decidió levantarse, se tallo los ojos por unos pocos segundos y se miro en el espejo que tenía en la pared, vestía exactamente igual que la noche anterior, se sintió algo extraño, imágenes de el bailando y bebiendo aparecían fugazmente, por ende imagino que nuevamente había llegado borracho, pero eso fue lo de menos, noto que tenía parte de un ojo negro y la mejilla bastante hinchada, por un momento recordó el rostro de un joven moreno golpeándolo aunque no lograba recordar el motivo.

Salió de su habitación con los pasos un poco perezosos, se sostenía de la pared mientras caminaba por el angosto pasillo, de pronto las voces que gritaban cada vez se escuchaban más cercanas y eran inconfundibles para él, se trataba de su prima Ino y su madre Kushina. Cada vez que peleaban una de las dos tenía que ser arrastrada hasta la otra punta de la casa porque a pesar de que Ino de debía respeto, cuando discutían podian llegar a las manos.

Asomo su cabeza a la sala de estar donde vio a Kushina e Ino, un poco más atrás estaban sus hermanos Sasuke e Itachi, también su padre los tres en alerta por si tenían que intervenir también cerca de donde él estaba, estaban Sai y TenTen observando todo.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Pregunto Naruto mientras se rascaba perezosamente la nunca.

Todos los presentes se dieron vuelta a observarlo, Kushina al verlo casi se desmaya porque su "bebé" estaba lastimado.

-Mamá esta enojada con Ino por llevarte a un lugar donde te metiste en problemas- dijo Sasuke.

-Ah es solo eso. Bueno entonces regresaré a la cama.- bostezo mientras se dirigía a su habitación- por favor dejen de gritar me duele la cabeza.

Eso era el colmo para Kushina una vena resalto en su cabeza, nuevamente Minato pensó "_Naruto, te equivocaste otra vez_" si había algo que Kushina odiase es que la ignoraran por completo. Realmente lo odiaba. Dio dos pasos largos en dirección a su hijo y lo tomo por el hombro notando la sorpresa de este, lo que aun la enojo más ya que realmente se sentía ignorada.

-¡Naruto!-Exclamo furiosa.

-Ma… mamá…

El rubio sintió el escalofrió recorrer por su espalda. Su mamá cuando quería podía ser aterradora. Al verse en apuros miro en ambas direcciones buscando ayudada pero, nada. Sintió como era estrellado en una de las sillas de la sala y como su mamá comenzaba a remangarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta. El miedo lo invadió por completo, algunos como Sai y TenTen lo miraban como si estuvieran viendo morir a alguien otros como Ino, Itachi y Minato que se notaba en sus caras la preocupación, otros como Sasuke que no podía evitar contener la risa.

-Naruto, te voy a enseñar a…

De golpe el timbre sonó.

"_Uff salvado por la campana"-_Pensó- Yo voy- dijo prácticamente volando de aquella silla.

Kushina lo miro con rabia, como se alejaba mientras que los demás suspiraban aliviados.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una chica de ojos perla mirándolo.

-Hola, Naruto.

-Hola Hinata- respondió algo nervioso al seguir viendo una tira de imágenes mentalmente con esa chica- ¿Quieres pasar?

-No estoy bien, yo venía en busca de Sai. ¿Él se encuentra?

-Si. Pero… para que buscas a Sai- pregunto confuso y frunciendo un poco el seño.

-Mmm, verás es que… yo…

-Naruto, ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en detective?

-¡SAI! YO NO, No es lo que piensas.- respondió ¿Nervioso? Desde cuando se ponía así.

-No importa, saldré con Hinata, dile a Ino cuando deje de pelear con tu madre, que volveré tarde. Adiós.

-Adiós Naruto, espero que mejore tu golpe en el rostro y mis disculpas nuevamente.

Naruto llevo una de sus manos a su cara viendo como Hinata sonrió cálidamente para después irse tras Sai. Ella noto que estaba mal y se disculpo por ello, le pareció raro pero por el momento prefirió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

Entro nuevamente a la casa, Ino seguía diciéndole a Kushina que lo de Naruto fue un accidente y que ya no lo tratara como a un niño ya que tenía veinte años. Kushina hacía oídos sordos y seguía con que ella como prima mayor era una irresponsable. Naruto las observo y finalmente dijo.

-No entiendo como dos mujeres tan importantes para mi pelean por algo tan tonto- ambas lo miraron- estoy bien y eso es lo que importa.

-Tenes razón hijo- dijo Kushina mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo- lo importante es que estés bien.

-Si Naruto, eso es lo que importa- e Ino lo abrazo.

-Bien creo que es hora de comer algo- dijo el rubio

-¡RAMEN!- gritaron los tres hermanos.

Poco después de que comieran todo, el timbre sonó nuevamente.

-¿Quién será ahora?- Pregunto Sasuke.

-Yo voy- dijo Naruto.

El rubio camino hacia la puerta de entrada y recibió a un joven de ojos perla nuevamente, sintió una especie de deja vú.

-¡Hey Neji!- recibió Naruto feliz.

-Hola Naruto- dijo no tan contento pero tampoco enojado- Vine en busca de TenTen, ¿Ella se encuentra?

-Es raro.

-¿Qué es raro?- pregunto curioso.

-Hoy Hinata vino en busca de Sai y ahora tu en busca de TenTen.

-¿Hinata vino en busca de Sai…?

-¡Hola Neji! Estoy lista vamos.- Interrumpió una castaña.

- Si…- dijo algo confundido por lo que había dicho Naruto recientemente- Espero que te recuperes de ese golpe de parte del Inuzuka. Hasta luego.

-Adiós Naruto.- Sonrió TenTen para empezar a caminar.

-¿De parte del Inuzuka, quién es ese…?

Pero Neji ya estaba lejos como para escucharlo, Naruto se quedo un tanto confundido pero le resto importancia luego hablarían. Se adentro a la casa y luego de caminar se dio cuenta que tal vez podría hablar con Ino como en los viejos tiempos y que también le aclararía las imágenes que se presentaban de la noche anterior.

Entro en la sala de estar su madre sonreía en dirección de su padre, sus hermanos tenian pasmada una sonrisa en la cara mientras observaban, lo hacían sentir orgulloso de tener una familia tan unida.

Se acerco a Ino y le dijo que tenía que mostrarle algo, eso era algo que siempre decía para poder hablar con ella. Se despidió de su familia y se fue por donde entro. Salio de su casa caminaba despacio mientras la rubia lo observaba de reojo ya que tenía la vista pegada al suelo. Pensaba en hablar pero que iba a decir, decidió dejarlo, no iba a presionarlo.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?

-¿Anoche?

-Si anoche Ino- su expresión cambió a una seria- quiero saber que paso.

-Anoche… anoche te peleaste con un tal Kiba Inuzu no se cuanto.

-¿Inuzuka?

-Si, ese- respondió sonriente la rubia- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Neji me lo dijo, dijo que me recupere del golpe del Inuzuka. ¿Pero porque me golpeo?

-Hinata me dijo, "_Ino es mi culpa estábamos bailando y de repente me tropecé y me quiso ayudar y terminamos en una situación incómoda, te pido disculpas en nombre de Kiba que es sobre protector conmigo y entendió las cosas mal."-_Una de las cualidades de Ino era recordar las cosas cuando realmente le importaban- Textualmente eso dijo, pero no sé bien que paso, tendrías que preguntarle a ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando yo te encontré estabas en el piso y ella estaba sosteniéndote, ya estabas golpeado, no sé que pasó antes.

-Entiendo- el rubio bajo la cabeza y una ráfaga de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, el se acercaba a Hinata, la estaba arrinconando; se sintió extraño- ¿Tan borracho estaba?

-Todos estábamos igual, pero tú estabas peor. Es como cuando…- Ino dudo decir lo que pensaba- extrañabas a…

-Si lo sé, no hace falta decirlo.-Suspiro por lo bajo- Pero, estoy bien- sonrió- siempre lo estaré si estas a mi lado.

Ino lo miro y se lanzo a sus brazos, extrañaba cuando su primo le decía ese tipo de cosas que la hacían sentir única entre tantas. Naruto la abrazó, sonrió mientras le revolvió el pelo como solían hacerle sus hermanos.

-En verdad eres la mejor- retomo la palabra- espero que Sai sepa cuidarte porque de lo contrario- comenzó a sonar sus dedos, pero no pudo terminar al ver la cara de Ino.

Un poco más adelante vio como Sai abrazaba a Hinata, ella estaba completamente colorada, mientras la sonrisa de Ino se desvanecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y a su paso también dejaba a un Naruto shockeado.

No podía ser lo que sus ojos miraban, ¿Hinata y Sai? ¡Que locura! Si alguien se lo hubiese dicho se hubiese reído hasta que el estomago le doliera, pero sin embargo lo estaba mirando, estaba mirando al hombre que amaba abrazando a alguien más, con una sonrisa sincera, como las que hace cuando esta feliz, junto a una chica completamente ruborizada. Fue demasiado para ella, tan así que una lágrima rodo por su mejilla. En su mente solo habían pensamientos como _"No, Sai no haría esto" "Tranquila, todo tiene una explicación" "Esto no puede ser"_ y demás suposiciones.

Naruto vio como su prima soltó una segunda lágrima, una como las que el solía derramar, se sintió fatal, como si una daga hubiese entrado en su corazón. Vio como Ino comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, como no la pudo consolar, sintió que se había equivocado con Sai, que debía tratarlo como siempre, que si no hubiese sido por ese viaje no se hubiese sentido tan culpable de lo que iba hacer.

Se acerco a Sai y lo golpeó, Hinata miro ese acto horrorizada, trato de ayudarlo de calmar a Naruto pero este se soltó de su agarre. Por un instante ella desconoció al chico y pensó que ese no podía ser el de las cartas. Hinata hizo una mueca de dolor, pero este no le importo, su rabia estaba centrada en aquel pintor que había hecho llorar a su prima, él la defendería no importaba como.

-¿Qué haces Naruto?- grito Sai.

-¡COMO TE ATREVISTE A ENGAÑAR A INO!

-¿Pero que dices? ¿Cómo engañaría a la mujer que amo?

-Y lo niegas- otro puño se estrello en la cara de Sai- como te atreves. Ambos lo vimos, estaban abrazándose.

-¡Basta Naruto! Como crees que yo estaría con alguien que esta comprometido.

-Y entonces que significaba todo ese circo que estaban armando.

-Es acerca de la exposición de arte- abrió un carpeta y saco una gran hoja con un dibujo- él me estaba agradeciendo por ser su modelo.

-¿Su… su… modelo?- pregunto Naruto al ver la enorme hoja en manos de Hinata, efectivamente ella estaba dibujada en ella- Yo…- se apresuro para ver como estaba Sai- disculpa.

-Solo porque una mujer te engaño no significa que todas sean igual- Dijo completamente enojada- Me retiro, Sai hablaremos cuando quieras.

Dicho esto lo ojiperla se dio la vuelta y se fue a paso apurado. Estaba demasiado enojada con el rubio por insinuar que ella tal vez tendría algo con Sai.

Sai observo como Hinata se iba y como Naruto se quedo paralizado al Hinata decir su última oración, ¿Cómo sabía Hinata acerca de la vida de Naruto? Le llamo la atención pero prefirió ir en busca de la rubia. Nunca quiso hacerla sufrir y ahora lo habia conseguido sin intención de hacerlo.

-Mejor voy a buscar a Ino.

Sai se fue del lugar mientras Naruto seguía viendo por donde se había ido Hinata.

-¿Ella hablaba de Sakura…?- pero su voz apenas salió. En verdad eso lo había dejado helado…

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Hola a todos, estaba aburrida y comencé a escribir, quiero agradecerles a mis adoradas lectoras **Hammi Yang** y **Rocio Hyuga**, por darme palabras de aliento, en verdad muchas gracias.

A todas las personas que me dejaron un review, por más corto que sea les agradezco muchísimo porque hacen que me inspire.

Ahora hablando del fic.

¿Qué hará Narutin con su equivocación? La pifió mal. Pero bueno en el próximo capitulo termina la Historia.

No mentira queda mucho más aún. (Cofcofsorpresascofcof) :D

Quiero agradecerles a: _**PromNight**__,** Aurizita, Annie Thompson, Hammi Yang, Rocio Hyuga,**_ _**HiNaThItHa.16241**__**,**_ _**Hiragizawa,**_**_ Hime-Chan._**

Gracias a todos/as nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :D


	8. Ojalá Entiendas

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 8: Ojalá Entiendas.

Idiota.

Se sentía idiota, ¿Cómo se había equivocado? Se sentó en un banco de una plaza cercana, a pensar en lo que había pasado. Como se explicaba que Hinata le había hablado de Sakura. Las cosas iban mal, muy mal.

¿Cómo las iba a arreglar? Era algo que no sabía.

* * *

Ino se encontraba llorando en una vereda había corrido tan rápido como sus piernas podían, se sentía tan mal, tan frustrada, ella estuvo siempre al lado de Sai y él le pagaba con esto. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía.

Como por arte de magia el chico estaba detrás de ella.

-Ino…

-¡Quiero que te vallas, quiero que me dejes sola!- grito entre sus lágrimas que descendían por sus rostro.

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo aunque quisiera.- dijo tratando de consolarla, aun que le había dolido verla de esa manera.

-¡Te vi Sai! ¿Cómo pudiste? Con Hinata, la prima de un colega, un amigo.- La amargura en sus palabras era visible, al igual que sus lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

-Ino, entendieron las cosas mal. Hinata y yo no tenemos nada, ella solo es una buena chica.-Ino lo miro por unos instantes ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? No dijo nada lo que le indico a Sai seguir.-Recuerdas mi exposición de arte- Ino asintió- es en dos días y ella me ayudaba con eso. Ella era mi modelo.

-Sai… ¿Eso es cierto?- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Por supuesto Ino, además cuando presente mis obras dijeron que necesitaba otras caras ya que mi única modela habías sido tú.- dicho esto sonrió.

-¿Yo? Pregunto confundida.

-Sí, es que…- se ruborizo un poco- te estuve dibujando desde hace un tiempo para exhibirte en mi exposición. Para mi eres la más hermosa y por eso yo quería que todos vieran lo mismo que yo.

Ino lo miro con una tierna sonrisa, era tan lindo escucharlo decir eso, tomo un poco de aire, se secó cualquier rastro de lágrimas y sonrió casi igual como cuando lo hace Naruto.

-Yo… perdón… es que- pero no la dejo terminar ya que antes la había besado.

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, yo tenía que decírtelo, pero, quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Ino sonrió nuevamente. Qué lindo que era contar con alguien como Sai. Se levantó de aquella vereda en la que estaba sentada, se sacudió el polvo que seguramente tenia y abrazo a Sai que hacía unos segundos se había levantado ya que estaba agachado a su altura anterior.

-Gracias.

El pelinegro no entendió las gracias, a veces solía ser algo lento, pero, sonrió y la abrazo.

Ambos se fueron caminando tomados de la mano, Ino se sentía estúpida y Sai culpable, pero sonrieron, si ellos estaban juntos no había nada que temer.

* * *

El rubio estaba sentado en el banco que aquella plaza, suspiraba y resoplaba, se sentía un idiota pero que podía hacer, en eso decidió levantarse y buscar a Hinata, le debía unas disculpas pero algo lo hizo pararse en seco.

-Sa…Sakura…

Tan solo a unos pocos metros de él, la pelirrosa estaba hablando muy animadamente con un joven de cabello rojo y sonreía muy feliz, de esas sonrisas que el rubio solía disfrutar…

* * *

Hinata caminaba furiosa, pensaba como Naruto pudo si quiera pensar en que ella seria capas de estar con Sai, que equivocado que estaba. Llego a su casa y de un portazo cerró la puerta de su habitación, ese no había sido su día.

Se tiro en su cama después de depositar las carpetas que llevaba encima sobre su mueble. Se dispuso a olvidar ese pequeño encuentro desafortunado, pero no podía, aunque quisiera no podía pensar en lo que le había dicho hacia unos momentos.

Se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a los estantes que tenía en una de sus paredes, sacó un libro, de su interior saco un par de hojas y se dispuso a verlas.

-Naruto- susurro.

* * *

El rubio se paralizo hasta que nuevamente recordó a Ino, a Hinata, sacudió su cabeza a ambos lados dispuesto a confirmar lo que había visto hacia unos instantes pero… ya no había nadie allí, busco con la mirada a los alrededores.

Nada.

Suspiro pensando en que quizás la pelea con Hinata lo hacía ver cosas que no existían ¿Sakura en Japón? Increíble de creer.

Dejo de pensar en ello, decidió ir a buscar a Hinata nuevamente, comenzó el recorrido hacia sus casa sabía que Hinata vivía cerca de esta, pero no sabía dónde. Después de caminar unos minutos suspiro.

-No la encontrare.

Ya se había perdido por décima vez.

-Perdón, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Naruto volteo a la voz que sonó en su espalda. Se encontró con una chica un poco más joven que él que le sonreía, se quedó petrificado al notar lo muy parecida que era a Hinata.

-Si… veras estoy buscando la casa de los Hyuga.

-¿De los Hyuga?- lo miro con cierta desconfianza, Naruto pensó en que no sabía dónde vivía.

-Perdón creo que le preguntare a alguien más- se estaba por ir cuando la oyó hablar.

-¿Para que buscas mi casa?

-Tu casa…- dijo algo sorprendido. Está bien creía que esa chica se parecía a Hinata pero ahora, simplemente no sabía que pensar- Busco a Hinata, Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Y para que buscas a mi hermana?

¿Qué era eso, un interrogatorio? De igual manera le contesto.

-Tengo que hablar con ella.

-¿Quién eres?

Hanabi pensó que si seguía con el interrogatorio se enojaría y se iría. Ella amaba a su hermana y no quería que nadie la hiciera sufrir, no más de lo que lo hizo Sabaku No Gaara.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- Y le regalo una sonrisa zorruna.

-¿Uzumaki… Naruto…?- su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar su nombre. Era Naruto Uzumaki, el chico de las cartas, el que ella deseaba conocer y que sabía que su hermana también.

-Si niña, es muy descortés hacer tantas preguntas y no presentarse.

-Perdón, perdón… Soy Hanabi Hyuga- Tomo su mano y la zamarreó de arriba abajo- Un gusto.

Naruto noto el repentino cambio pero solo sonrió. Esa chica se parecía a Hinata, además quien lo decía y terminaban como familia.

-El gusto es mío.- sonrió nuevamente.

-Bien- tomo la mano nuevamente del rubio y comenzó a jalar de ella- vamos que Hinata seguro te está esperando.

-Está bien- Naruto sonrió esa chica era efusiva, le cayó bien.

Después de caminar unas cuadras llegaron a una gran casa blanca y azul, Hanabi seguía arrastrándolo.

-¡Vamos!- sonreía la castaña, Naruto la imitaba.

Entraron a la casa y directamente lo llevo por un pasillo largo con muchas puertas. Toco una.

-Adelante.- grito Hinata- Ya salgo.-Grito desde el baño de su habitación- Me estoy cambiando.

-Hasta aquí te ayudo es toda tuya- Hanabi le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo y seguía sonriendo, Naruto no lograba entender pero siguió con ese juego de sonrisas.

Luego la castaña salió del cuarto.

Naruto comenzó a inspeccionar con la mirada la habitación de Hinata, estaba en perfecto orden, noto que hacia no mucho había llegado ya que las carpetas que le había mostrado estaban sobre un mueble, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo la atención si no las cartas sobre la cama.

-Esta es mi letra… Hinata…

* * *

Sai dejo a Ino en donde se estaban hospedando ya que tenía que volver a donde se llevaría a cabo la exhibición.

-Te amo, volveré tarde.

-Te esperare ansiosa.

Y se dieron un tierno beso. Después Ino vio como Sai se alejaba y como uno de sus primos favoritos se acercaba a la puerta.

-Ese chico me agrada, solo habla lo necesario.

-Pero no es un hielo como tú Sasuke.

-No lo soy, tú sabes que no es así.

Tras Sasuke apareció Itachi.

-Creo que es hora que nos cuentes Ino.

Esta solo asintió, sabía que más tarde o más temprano tenía que dar explicaciones a Sasuke e Itachi sobre Naruto, ya que esta se mantenía cerca de el para cuidarlo.

-Está bien pero mejor entremos.

Los tres entraron a su hogar, Minato y Kushina no estaban, TenTen estaba con Neji y Sai hacía poco se había ido así que sería más fácil hablar, solo esperaba que Naruto no apareciera, ya que este no sabía que Ino les daba información a sus hermanos.

Luego de entrar en la habitación de Ino los tres se sentaron en la cama de esta, dejando la puerta entreabierta para oír si venia alguien.

-Está bien creo que ya puedes empezar.- dijo Itachi con su semblante tranquilo aunque en realidad estaba ansioso por saber que iba a decir la rubia.

Ino asintió.

-Bueno, ya les conté que Naruto rompió con Sakura, más bien ella rompió con él.- Ino hizo una pausa y noto como los hermanos asentían.- desde entonces Naruto quiso cometer estupideces pero siempre lo he vigilado y cuidando de que estuviera bien. Todo por esa pelo de chicle- lo último lo dijo despectivamente.

-Nunca me callo bien- desaprobó Sasuke nuevamente.

-Pero Naruto la quería- dijo Itachi- Me imagino como habrá estado.

-Te imaginas bien.- hablo Ino- estuvo muy mal, no sé cómo logro superarlo.

-Debe haber alguien más- dijo sabiamente Sasuke.

-No creo, Naruto no es de los que olvidan fácil.- opino Itachi.

-Tú siempre queriendo tener la razón.- dijo un tanto enojado

-Pero casi siempre la tengo.- sonrió Itachi

-Pues…-Ino dudo en decirlo- esta vez Sasuke tiene razón.

Itachi se enojó un poco, pero después de todo, no era perfecto, a veces se podía dar el lujo de equivocarse.

-¿Tengo razón?- Aun el azabache no caía en lo que la rubia había dicho, el simplemente había bromeado.

-Lamentablemente sí.- dijo Ino.

-Porque lamentablemente.- pregunto Itachi con curiosidad.

-Porque no se nada acerca de ella- sentenció mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- hablo Sasuke que no daba tregua de lo que había oído.

-Pensé que Naruto te confiaba todo- dijo sereno Itachi.

-Si, según él "Ella es maravillosa, dulce y lo entiende perfectamente" pero hay un problema…

-¿Cuál?- dijeron al unísono.

-No la conoce- dijo en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- ninguno de los dos habían escuchado o eso creían creer.

-¡No la conoce!-dijeron juntos.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos, en que cabeza entraba que le gustara una chica que no conocía ¡Era una locura! Pero con Naruto nunca se sabía, él era algo idiota y perdido, nunca escuchaba a nadie y rara vez entendía las indirectas.

-Pero, hubo algo que me dijo que tal vez pueda ayudar.

Ambos asintieron mientras que Ino tomaba la palabra.

-Dijo que solo sabía su nombre, pero… también dijo que no sabía si ir a buscarla, ahora que lo pienso…

-Naruto te mintió.- sentencio Sasuke.

Ino se paralizo, Naruto nunca, bajo ningún concepto le había mentido.

-Está bien Ino- trato de calmarla Itachi, ella no era su familia de sangre pero la quería como si lo fuera- tal vez tenga sus razones.

Una lágrima rodo por los ojos de la rubia, la cual secó rápidamente.

-Si supongo que está bien- luego sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa falsa.

Itachi miro a Sasuke en plan de no decir más, la rubia estaba dolida y era algo a lo que ellos eran ajenos a pesar de ser familia, le debían mucho porque gracias a ella Naruto siempre estaba bien. Ambos la abrazaron levemente.

-Cambia esa cara Ino.

-Sasuke tiene razón, que te parece si vamos a tomar un helado.

Ino sonrió, después de todo aunque sus primos eran unos "hielos" como ella les decía, sabían cómo animarla.

-Gracias.

Y luego los tres partieron a una heladería cercana. Ino pensó que tal vez algo de aire fresco le haría bien…

Pero como se había equivocado, al caminar unas calles una silueta femenina caminaba con una masculina.

-Sakura Haruno- susurro mientras apretaba los puños…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Hola! Había visto en mis reviews que unas personitas me preguntaron si aparecerían Sakura y Gaara, les quería informar que mi idea original no era que aparecieran, pero al ver que esas personitas me preguntaron me dije a mi misma "Tal vez no sea mala idea…" Pero no sé en qué plan si amigos o enemigos, creo que lo dejare flotando por ahora.

Como soy tan mala n.n7 no hice lo que muchos quisieran :D No, tal vez sea en el próximo lalalala :D

(Pobrecito Naruto la embarro y ahora descubrió un acontecimiento que cambiara todo.)

Hice aparecer un poco más a Ino y Sai ha perdido de un/a lector/a, mero.

También tuve en cuenta que a _**Annie Thompson**_ le gusta Sasuke así que me dije, ¿Por qué no le das más participación?, al menos por este capítulo y así lo hice :D

Muchísimas gracias al apoyo que recibió de parte de:

_**Hammi Yang, Annie Thompson, Hiragizawa,**_ _**hOLII, HiNaThItHa.16241,**_ _**mero,**_ _**KakashiHatake1.**_

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	9. Sentimiento de Furia

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 9: Sentimiento de Furia.

Su cuerpo estaba tensado completamente, nunca la quiso y dudaba que algún día la quisiera, ese pelo color chicle que tanto odiaba estaba en frente de ella. Jamás le perdonaría las lágrimas del rubio. ¿Cómo ella la podía pasarse así con ese pelirrojo? Colgada de su brazo sonriendo como si fuese la chica más enamorada del mundo. Enamorada un cacahuate, ¿Sonreír? Esa "alegría" que emanaba Naruto la había desconocido por tanto tiempo. Sus puños seguían cerrados, temblaba de la furia incontenible, no podía seguir viéndola, tenia deseos de ir a golpearla.

Los hermanos miraban esa escena.

Nunca imagino que algo así le sucediera pero agradecía que fuera ella la que presenciaba el espectáculo y no el rubio, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Un impulso la hizo avanzar, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de gritarle lo descarada que era, sentía que el destino le estaba dando esa oportunidad. Respiro profundamente, trato de contar mentalmente pero a la mierda todo, ella era médica pensó por unos instantes que conocía los puntos blandos del cuerpo, la dejaría unos días con marcas. Nunca nadie podía jugar con la familia Uzumaki y salir libre de aquello.

Un brazo la impidió seguir; se trataba de Itachi, ¿Cómo podía sostenerla? Roja de la furia se soltó del agarre pero esta vez fue tomada por alguien más. Sasuke.

-Ino cálmate.

-No puedo- apretaba con tal fiereza sus puños que Sasuke creyó que sangraría- ella… ella es la causante de los males de Naruto- su voz estaba cargada de furia, una incontenible.

-Tienes que calmarte Ino- La voz de Itachi se escuchaba con un toque de enojo- si ella te ve sabrá que Naruto está cerca y es probable que lo busque.

-No puedo…-Lagrimas de enojo, remordimiento y culpa comenzaron a caer de esos ojos azules- ¡Tu no lo entiendes! ¡Ni siquiera son sus hermanos!

Los hermanos se quedaron mudos y con una leve mueca de impresión, ¿Realmente era Ino? La situación se volvió tensa, sabían que no podrían retenerla por mucho tiempo, en su cara se veía ese sentimiento de dolor, mientras que la otra persona sonreía, ellos sabían que estaba demasiado enojada, de lo contrario nunca hubiese dicho que no eran hermanos de Naruto, cuando prácticamente crecieron juntos.

Ino estaba dispuesta a seguir avanzando hacia aquella pelirrosa, fue entonces cuando Itachi rápidamente tomo la decisión de cargarla como a una bolsa de papas y salir de ahí.

* * *

Una pelirrosa vio como dos hombres cargaban a una rubia, su primer instinto fue socorrerla pero en vez de eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto su acompañante el pelirrojo.

-Sí, solo es que pensé haber reconocido a alguien.

-¿Reconocido? Pensé que no conocías a nadie acá…

-No, tienes razón.

Dicho esto le regalo una cálida sonrisa.

"_Yo sé que eras tú… Ino Uzumaki…"_

* * *

Después de haber corrido unas cuadras Itachi paro junto con Sasuke y dejo bajar a la rubia que venía gritando, golpeando su espalda y pataleando.

-¡Jamás me hubiese imaginado esto de vos Itachi!

Una vez en el suelo expreso su disconformidad con el trato de este.

-Pero Ino, piénsalo bien, te estas pareciendo a Naruto.

-¡Él es mi primo! ¡Tengo que defenderlo!

-Pero no así.

-Ino, Itachi tiene razón, cálmate. Ahora tenemos que pensar en Naruto.

Ino hacía oídos sordos, solo quería volver por donde habían venido y golpearla.

-Piénsalo así, si tú la hubieses golpeado ella, sospecharía que tal vez tratas de alejarla de alguien, este alguien es Naruto, no estamos lejos de casa, puede existir la posibilidad que nos encuentre y se encuentre con Naruto y te aseguro que ni todos los golpes que le hayas dado a ella se compararan con el dolor que sentirá Naruto al volverla a ver.

Ino reflexiono por unos minutos, Itachi tenía razón, casi siempre la tenía. Ella no quería que Naruto sufriera y tal vez lo haría sufrir más de esta manera.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?- respondió tajante, el solo hecho de pensar que eso podía llegar a pasar la hacía sentir mal.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer…

* * *

Neji y TenTen acababan de salir de un zoológico.

-Es muy lindo todo, gracias Neji.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, me gusta verte sonreír.

La castaña se ruborizó y sonrió tímidamente, era algo extraño lo que pasaba, durante un mes eterno deseo que se encontraran nuevamente, la entristecía saber que tal vez no duraría mucho, tal solo estaban en Japón por una cuestión de trabajo de Sai, era una lástima porque en verdad deseaba quedarse y disfrutar el tiempo con Neji que era realmente encantador.

Si ella lo deseaba podía quedarse, tenía a sus padres ahí, pero también la esperaba su hogar en Estados Unidos, ella seguía teniendo una vida fuera de ese enamoramiento que sintió con Neji Hyuga.

-Quiero saber algo…- la voz de Neji sonaba un tanto dulce y un tanto tímida, esto descoloco a la castaña- Tú… es decir… yo… mmm… nosotros…

Fueron segundos, pero él se relajó al sentir a TenTen abrazándolo y a centímetros de su boca. La respiración de ambos chocaron, un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de este ¿Nervioso? Si, de aquellas delicadas manos estaban en su espalda. Sintió la cabeza de ella apoyarse en su pecho mientras que él no podía salir de su impresión.

-Yo… lo sé…-la voz de ella era algo quebrada, sentía como su nariz comenzaba a picarle, sus emociones comenzaban a traicionarla.

Nuevamente alzo la cabeza, estaba a escasos centímetros cerca de su boca, tanto que Neji solo cerró los ojos para sentir su presencia, su calor. TenTen lo imitó. Con un leve y suave movimiento se besaron. Aquel beso, fue su primer beso, había una mezcla de dulzura con cariño, el beso era lento y profundo. Al separarse se miraron por unos escasos segundos.

Neji entendió lo que le pasaba a TenTen, sabía que solo contaban con dos semanas o quizás tres, y ya llevaban el segundo día que pronto se iría, no había tiempo. En sus ojos se notaba como había tenido una batalla interna entre lo coherente y la locura, se sintió bien saber que ella pensaba lo mismo que él.

-Sé que no hay tiempo- respiro lentamente- pero…- estaba loco si decía lo que pensaba, pero no, él era un hombre hecho y derecho pondría todas las cartas en la mesa de una buena vez- yo quisiera estar con vos todo el tiempo que pueda.

Un brillo en los ojos de TenTen apareció y con ella una sonrisa leve.

-Neji…

* * *

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo estaba dudando de esa manera?

"_Imaginaciones mías…"_

Sasuke se recostó en su cama, sentía algo, como una especie de culpa, si, era culpa. Él sabía cómo Ino y Naruto sufrieron a causa de la pelirrosa ¿Y que había hecho cuando Ino intentaba golpearla? Nada… Solo se limitó a apoya a Itachi ya que el siempre solía manejar esas situaciones tensas pero… ¿Estaba actuando bien? Sabía que no muy en el fondo deseaba que esa pelirrosa sufriera lo que sufrió Naruto, él no era de esos que perdonaban fácil, no señor no lo era ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Tomo su celular, pensó en llamar al rubio cuando una frase de Ino apareció en su mente.

_-Según él "Ella es maravillosa, dulce y lo entiende perfectamente…"_

Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación era ayudar a Naruto con esa otra chica, aunque no sabía nada de ella pensó que tal vez entre las cosas de él encontraría algo.

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, era hora de descubrir quién le robaba el pensamiento a su tonto hermano menor.

* * *

Ino estaba desecha sentimentalmente, ¿Cómo miraría a Naruto? Aun no lo sabía pero esperaba que una idea llegara a su mente. Ya en su habitación se miraba al espejo con sus ojos rojos e hinchados, la rabia que sentía no desaparecía.

Haciendo un resumen de lo que le había dicho Itachi por la tarde suspiraba continuamente, sentía que tenía que acabar con todo lo que le hiciera mal al rubio, ella era muy dependiente del amor de este, no lo imaginaba nuevamente en una situación parecida a la que ya había pasado. Se prometió a si misma que lo protegería, no importaría el costo.

Ya sabía lo que había que hacer Itachi se lo había dicho.

_**-Flash Back-**_

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer…

Ino escuchaba a Itachi después de que suspiro al decir esa frase inconclusa.

-Es no decirle nada a Naruto, hay que ser cuidadosos con nuestros comentarios y sobre todo que uno de nosotros lo acompañe cada vez que salga, de esta manera podemos tener control de la situación si ella se llegase a presentar. Ino sé que quieres golpearla, pero, las cosas no se solucionan de esa manera, hay maneras mejores.

Itachi sonaba realmente tranquilo, pero él no sabía lo difícil que era para Ino no reaccionar mal era una Uzumaki después de todo, Sakura Haruno era su mayor enemiga, un asqueroso insecto al cual había que aplastar. Tal vez no ahora pero ya llegaría aquel momento y realmente lo disfrutaría.

-Entiendo.

Itachi sonrió.

-¿Y con respecto a la otra chica que haremos?

-No lo sé Sasuke, por ahora nada, hay que cuidar bien de Naruto.

Ambos asintieron.

_**-Fin de Flash Back-**_

-Cuidare de ti como sea Naruto-dijo mientras miraba al espejo y trataba de sonreír- esa es mi promesa.

* * *

-Bien Sai, dos días más y arrancamos con todo- dijo un hombre que estaba a cargo de su exposición de arte- recuerda que no solo habrá dibujos, también estatuas de hielo, marionetas y artistas que hacen el que el arte se aprecie en un segundo.

-Está bien- este sonrió- me dará gusto conocerlos.

Luego siguieron con sus cosas, todavía quedaba un pequeño tramo del día por delante y quería terminar lo antes posible para ver a Ino.

Como por arte de magia su celular sonó, era un mensaje de esta.

"_Espero que todo esté en orden, no vengas muy tarde._

_Avísame si vez a Naruto dile que tenemos que hablar._

_Cuídate. Te amo."_

Sai sonrió. Ino podía hacerlo feliz con unas pocas palabras. Decidió contestarle el mensaje ya que no quería que esta se enojase.

"_Todo está bien, llegaré en una hora._

_La última vez que vi a Naruto fue cuando Hinata le grito un par de cosas por sus insinuaciones._

_Si lo veo le diré que lo buscas._

_Te amo."_

Bloqueó su celular y termino de hacer los últimos preparativos, ya todo estaba en orden y tenía que resaltar entre la lista de artistas que habían.

* * *

Sasuke estaba enojado hacia dos horas que buscaba algo, un indicio que le indicara aunque sea el nombre de una mujer. Nada. Su búsqueda no daba frutos, lo gracioso del tema era que tenía que acomodar todo en su lugar ya que Naruto se podría dar cuenta y se metería en problemas.

-Mierda, no encuentro nada.

Escucho unas voces fuera de su casa, con discreción se acercó a la ventana y vio como Hyuga Neji depositaba un corto y fugaz beso en la amiga de Ino, TenTen.

Sonrió por ello pero pronto noto que debía alejarse de la ventana, tal vez si esta lo veía en el cuarto de Naruto tendría problemas.

* * *

Estaba en un terrible shock, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, de pronto todo lo que creía, todo lo que era se esfumo, ¿Dónde estaba ese afán que lo hacía salir sonriendo de las situaciones tensas? Se fue y con él la poca cordura que tenía en esos momentos. Sus nervios estaban a punto de estallar, ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué haría? No obtenía ninguna respuesta coherente, nada. Miraba una y otra vez su letra, algunas marcas de lágrimas que había derramado en su primer carta ¿Realmente esto estaba pasando? Estaba muy nervioso, ese era el momento en poner sobre la mesa las cosas que sentía, si lo era.

Pero se olvidó de todo al ver que el picaporte del baño empezaba a girar y la puerta se estaba abriendo…

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Hola! Acá está en nuevo capítulo! Wiii :D

Sé que en el capítulo nuevo no hubo NaruHina si no hasta el final y escaso, pero el siguiente capítulo, uuuff … tengo tantas ganas de ver lo que pasa que probablemente comience después a escribir.

Muchísimas gracias al apoyo que recibió de parte de:

_**Auri22, Annie Thompson, Hammi Yang,**_ _**HiNaThItHa.16241,**_ _**mero,**_ _**Hiragizawa.**_

También quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas muy pero muy amables que me regalaron un Favs o Follows.

Más de estos y más actualizaciones :D

Todos ganamos :D

Muchas de las dudas que surgieron como "el pelirrojo" se revelaran en el capítulo 11, y obvio lo de nuestra adorada Hanabi :D

El Próximo Capítulo es NARUHINAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :D (Completo!)

Este es mi mejor fic en cuestión de reviews, favs o follows. Y todo gracias a USTEDES!

INFINITAMENTE GRACIAS ;D

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Reencuentro

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 10: Reencuentro.

.

Hay veces en la vida en que nos preguntamos qué haremos ante situaciones difíciles, es en el momento donde nos nace una brillante idea y podemos salir sin complicaciones de esas situaciones difíciles, pero, ¿Qué pasa si no se te ocurre nada?...

.

El tiempo se congeló en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puerta se estaba abriendo lentamente, una mano blanca se asomaba queriendo salir, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que volver a la realidad y enfrentar la situación que estaba pasando.

Apretó con mucho nerviosismo las hojas en sus manos, tenía un increíble nudo en la garganta, ¿Llorar?, no eso no haría aunque sentía como el aire se estaba tornando pesado, respiro pausadamente unos segundos, tenía que estar mejor.

La puerta se abrió completamente.

Hinata estaba recogiendo su ropa, mientras que abrió la puerta, creyó encontrarse con su hermana ya que Neji estaba con TenTen y su padre estaba trabajando. Al salir del baño se encontró con algo que nunca se imaginó encontrar, había un rubio parado en frente de ella, con unos penetrantes ojos azules que sentía que el mundo se le caía encima.

Se miraron por unos segundos que parecían ser eternos, la atmósfera que crearon se sintió inmediatamente. Cada uno en un mundo diferente e exactamente igual a la vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- finalmente después de segundos en silencio ella se decidió a hablar.

-Hinata… yo… yo…- ninguna idea surgía de ese cerebro, nada que lo pudiese ayudar.

No supo bien como en que comento la distancia entre ellos se acorto y ella tomo las hojas entre sus manos al ver que ya no estaban en su cama donde las había dejado.

-¡¿Qué haces con esto?!- su voz sonaba con cierto toque de posesión sobre algo querido.

Naruto seguía bloqueado, siempre supo que no era muy inteligente pero sus seres queridos confiaban en él y el también confiaba en sí mismo, a pesar de todo, ahora cuando tenía que decidir algo que tal vez decidiera lo que sería el futuro nada brillante le llegaba a su cabeza, temía aceptar que lo único brillante que tenía en ese momento solo era su cabello dorado.

Un impuso lo hizo actuar. Arrebatándole de las manos lo que era suyo decidió hablar. Había llegado el momento.

-No puedes quitarme lo que es mío.- su voz estaba cargada de un sinfín de emociones juntas.

-¿Tuyo?- respondió atónita, no daba crédito a lo que habían escuchado sus oídos hacia unos pocos instantes.

Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Hinata sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo. Naruto por unos instantes luego de darse cuenta lo que hizo se decidió por seguir en la misma postura. ¿Hasta dónde iban a llegar?

Estaban en una encrucijada, quien lo diría, dos personas desconocidas que encontraban algo conocido. Ambos.

-Lo siento…- se acercó nuevamente a él arrebatándole las hojas nuevamente- pero no puedo creerte…

Era el momento que nunca pensó que sucedería, allí en frente de ella un hombre que deseo conocer, que el destino la trajo hacía a ella y que hacía ella, no le creía, era lógico, aunque existían coincidencias no significaba nada, tal vez todo era suerte, tal vez esos juegos de la vida que nunca llevaban a nada. No volvería a caer en juegos tontos.

Naruto se quedó callado, observo como las hojas que estaban entre sus dedos eran importantes para ella, estaban tan bien conservadas y sobre todo se notaba como no quería que nadie más quisiera que las tocara.

Sacó su billetera, Hinata pensó un sinfín de posibilidades, pero lo primero fue para que ella quisiera dinero. Entre los bolsillos de esta, había fotos de sus familiares que podían apreciar Minato, Kushina, Itachi, Sasuke e Ino. Luego vio como buscaba unos papeles en estas, tiro unos cuanto papeles en el piso, Hinata se enojó por el acto tan irresponsable que había hecho. Luego sacó unos papeles.

-No leo desde la primaria…. No te burles. "Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y esta es mi historia…Tengo 20 años y estudio medicina, actualmente curso el segundo año, soy de origen japonés…"

-Dame eso.- Le arranco las hojas de las manos del rubio.- ¿De dónde las sacaste?

-Son mías. Hinata me las mando.

Remarcar el nombre de Hinata era lo que hacía con el fin de que ella le dijera que ella era la que escribía, además deseaba comprobar la teoría que alguna vez escribió ella, _"¿Alguna vez oyó sobre las personas que están destinadas a conocerse? No importa ni el tiempo ni el espacio solo se conocen y ya… siento que usted es una persona a la que no le importa ni el tiempo ni el espacio y que de alguna manera nos vamos a conocer…" _Las palabras de ella resonaban en su cabeza.

-Eras tú… Yo… lo sabía…

Recordó el baile, las frases dichas y aunque se negaba a creerlo ante, ahora tenía una hoja de ella en sus manos, era su letra y no tenía duda de ello.

Unas pocas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Se abalanzo sobre él, lo abrazó. Él correspondió el abrazo un tanto aturdido por el actuar de esta.

El tiempo se congelo, era lo que ella quería, pero retrocedió después de unos segundos.

-No me lo puedo creer.- sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado con una carga de nerviosismo y tal vez ¿Felicidad?

-¿Qué?- sonrió también.

-Yo te grite… te trate mal, la verdad es que estoy confundida… pero es una agradable sensación.

-Entiendo por lo que estás pasando.- sonrió un poco más aliviado Naruto.

En el ambiente había sonrisas frescas pero con un cierto cargamento de emoción incluida, se dedicaron a sonreír por unos momentos, y fue como Hinata se acercó a Naruto, tomo de una de sus manos y lo arrastro hasta la cama donde ella se sentó primero y él la imito.

-Dime, ¿Tú querías conocerme?- cruzada de piernas sobre su cama como si fuese una niña, tapándose cierto rubor en su mirada con sus manos, cosa que no pasó inadvertido para el rubio, ella aún recordaba lo del baile que él había olvidado.

Hinata había hecho un cambio radical en su postura.

Era el momento de decir las cosas tal y como eran, pero en su mente era un embrollo de nueva información. Estaba por contestar cuando su celular sonó.

-Hola.

_-Hola Naruto, Soy Sasuke._

-Ah, ¿Pasó algo?

_-No, te llamo porque estaba buscando unos papeles tuyos…_

-¿Míos? ¿Para qué?- interrumpió.

_-Es que quería sacarle una fotocopia a tu pasaporte y…_

-¿Para qué quieres eso?

_-Es que mamá me lo pidió ya sabes así sabe cuándo puedes volver y por si se te pierde.- _trató de sonar convincente.

-Ah mamá siempre tan preocupada por nosotros ¡De veras! está bien, busca en los cajones de mi habitación, en el tercero al fondo se encuentra una pequeña caja de madera, hazle las copias que mamá quiera, y no toques mis cosas además de eso.

_-Está bien. Cuídate, no vuelvas tarde._

Luego colgó.

Hinata había presenciado toda la escena si hacer ruido algo, tal vez para que hablara tranquilo o para saber que decía, ni siquiera ella sabía.

-Naruto, perdón pero ¿Pasó algo?- quería saber con quién hablaba, pero no se animó a preguntarle directamente así que lo hizo indirectamente.

-No es nada Hinata, solo era Sasuke, quería mi pasaporte.

-Ah, entonces…

Hubo un silencio.

-Cielos Hinata, sigo descubriendo como en verdad eres…

Hinata despejo los ojos del suelo y los centro en los ojos azules del rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres?- _"Por favor di no te diste cuenta de la doble pregunta, por favor dilo…"_

-Es que a pesar de que estabas enojada, te preocupas por saber si estoy bien, eso es adorable- El rubio sonrió.- Ahora sé porque quería conocerte…

Hinata sonrió, no entendía por qué pero su enojo ya no estaba, ahora solo quería centrarse en conocer a aquel rubio, estaba emocionada por ello, realmente no sabía por qué.

-Yo, no sé qué decir- dijo un tanto apenada.

-No digas nada, es más, a veces el silencio es la mejor compañía.

Y así fue, unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Tú querías conocerme?- fue un leve susurro incluso casi podía jurar que solo era un pensamiento, pero ella lo escucho.

-Si.- respondió mirando al vacío de su gran ventanal, fue corta y precisa, no quería que en cualquier momento se sintiera mal.

Naruto levanto levemente sus cejas, aún estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que la hubiese escuchado y sobre todo porque hubiese contestado.

-Es lindo saber eso...-sonrió.

- Hay cosas que quisiera preguntarte…

-Pregunta lo que quieras.

-¿Ya sabías que era yo verdad?- un suspiro abandono su boca por unos instantes.

-Supongo que sí, pero, la verdad nunca fui muy bueno para notar las cosas- sonrió ampliamente mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza- pero supongo que hay personas que están destinadas a conocerse.

Hinata asintió.- Creo que tienes razón.

Una vez más el silencio apareció, mientras sus ojos estaba perdidos en el gran ventanal de la habitación de Hinata, algunos pájaros revoloteaban por el lugar.

-¿Tú tienes algo con ese tal Inuzuka?

-Realmente no pero…- su expresión se volvió algo tensa- después de lo de Gaara…-su expresión ahora estaba realmente tensa- el creyó que era la mejor persona para ayudarme… a superarlo…

En aquella frase dejo un deje de tristeza, amargura y soledad.

-Entiendo- generalmente decía "entiendo" para hacer sentir bien a los demás ya que realmente no entendía mucho, pero con quienes hablaban parecía sentir un peso extra menos; pero esta vez, de verdad entendía.-Supongo que debe quererte mucho- y señalo el golpe en su cara- no todos los días me golpean así.

-Yo de verdad no quería que eso para- agacho la cabeza- lo siento.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. No ha sido tu culpa.- sonrió nuevamente.

Aquella sonrisa lo hacía salir de los temores que lo rodeaban, la hacía sentir mejor.

Unos golpes se escucharon fuera de la habitación. Llamaban a su puerta.

_-¿Hinata estas bien?- _Claramente se notaba que era Hanabi

-Si Hanabi, esta todo en orden.

_-Neji me dijo que dentro de poco llegará._

-No te preocupes, me desocuparé antes de que llegué.

_-Entendido._

Luego los pasos se alejaron, Hanabi los había dejado solos nuevamente.

-Tu hermana es algo extraña.

-Ella siempre fue así. Bipolar hasta el final.

-Ya lo creo.

Rieron sonoramente. Ya no había ninguna muestra de enojo, de alejamiento. Parecían amigos y unos buenos amigos.

-¿Iras a ver la exposición de arte de Sai?

-Tengo que ir, después de todo necesito disculparme correctamente, a Ino no le gustará saber que lo golpee.

-Creo que lo entenderá.

No quería entrar en terreno peligroso, quería olvidar lo que había pasado, algo le decía desde el fondo de su corazón que Naruto era un buen chico.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irme…

Naruto se levantó de la cama y comenzó el trayecto hacía la puerta. Inesperadamente Hinata tomo su mano.

-Yo… quería saber si irías conmigo a la expo de Sai…

-¿Es una cita?

Hinata se puso inmediatamente roja mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Es una broma- retomo la palabra- con gusto, tal vez pueda remediar mi error.

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-No bromees…- un golpecito suave destino al brazo del rubio.

-Creo que ahora si debo irme… fue agradable conocerte Hinata.

Hinata sonrió, si era verdad que ya se conocían pero ese momento era especial, tanto para ella como para él.

-Creo que somos amigos ¿Verdad?- un brillo único apareció en sus ojos.

-Supongo que si.- tomo su típica postura de elevar el brazo hasta su cabeza y sonreír.

Luego de eso caminaron hasta la puerta.

-Creo que esto es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana Naruto.

Acercaron sus rostros para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, al hacerlo una voz de fondo los interrumpió.

_-¡ESPERO VERTE NUEVAMENTE NARUTO! ¡VISITANOS CON MÁS FRECUENCIA!_

Era Hanabi, nuevamente Hanabi a los gritos.

Hinata sonrió apenada mientras Naruto con gracia.

-Dile que volveré, pero que no grite, esa chica es difícil de entender.

-Lo haré…

Y luego Naruto comenzó el viaje a casa, un viaje donde tendría que pensar y repensar acerca de todo lo vivido hasta el momento, y también de lo que se avecinaba…

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:** Hola! Me extrañaron? Bueno sé que no me extraño nadie… u.u… Este capítulo es especial, ya que hoy 18/05 es mi cumpleaños, no importa cuántos cumplo, lo importante es que lo subí en mi cumpleaños así que como regalo de cumpleaños…

¿Me regalan un review?

En el próximo capítulo, muchas sorpresas saldrán a la luz, no les adelanto demasiado, léanlo es, imperdible xD

_**Muchísimas gracias a:**_

_**Auri22, Annie Thompson, mero, Rocio Hyuga,**__**HiNaThItHa.16241, Nouu, KakashiHatake1,**__**mtrb171819.**_

Gracias de corazón, en verdad escribo para ustedes, y me hace feliz saber que les gusta lo que escribo.

Y todo gracias a USTEDES!

_**INFINITAMENTE GRACIAS ;D**_

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	11. El Arte Es

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 11: El Arte Es…

La mañana había llegado a Naruto le costó mucho conseguir el sueño la noche anterior ya que había repasado una y otra vez mentalmente la escena con Hinata. Ironías de la vida, ni una semana había pasado y casi no durmió por pensar en ella.

Se levantó con una sonrisa que hacía tiempo no estaba presente. Se preparó para salir, aún era muy temprano pero había quedado en ir a buscar a Hinata, ambos irían juntos a la exposición de arte de Sai y luego se reunirían con los demás.

Su madre lo esperaba en la mesa con un desayuno preparado, por lo general discutía arduamente con que el solo comía ramen, a veces Kushina se lamentaba profundamente el haberles preparado esa comida. Pero esa mañana fue diferente sin rechistar desayuno y salió de su casa saludando felizmente.

Fue el último en salir de su casa ya que Ino y Sai habían salido mucho más temprano, a TenTen ya la había ido a buscar Neji, Sasuke e Itachi habían ido con ellos mientras que él, bueno él dormía.

Salió de su casa, asomaba a ser un buen día, camino unas pocas cuadras ya que el día anterior había memorizado como llegar fácilmente a casa de Hinata, luego de girar en una esquina vio como el viento le golpeo en la cara lo que hizo que cerrara los ojos por unos instantes, al abrirlos, una cabellera azulada se acercaba a él.

* * *

Era un día importante para Sai, de hecho uno de los mejores que podía tener, su primera exposición en Japón, tal vez podría encontrar a alguien que le gustara sus obras y viajar más seguido con Ino y Naruto.

-Todo saldrá bien.

-No tengo dudas de eso.

Sai tomo la mano de Ino, la apretó levemente, no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar su nerviosismo, trataba de sonreír, a pesar de todo.

-¿Naruto vendrá?

-Eso espero, Neji dijo que vendría con Hinata.

-¿Hinata? Creí que ella lo golpearía o algo así.

-No sé qué pasó, no pudimos hablar, pero sé que quizás arreglo las cosas, como yo arregle ese pequeño moretón.- Ino sonrió.

-Gracias, la verdad que eres una experta en arreglar moretones.

Y lo era, ya que con un poco de maquillaje ni se notaba.

-¡Sonríe! Estamos juntos todo saldrá bien.

-Es verdad- sonrió ampliamente- estamos juntos.

Luego siguieron viendo como la gente se seguía agrupando, dentro de poco empezarían a anunciarlos.

* * *

-Tienes que ser más cuidadoso.

-Lo sé, pero no se dio cuenta, sabes que Naruto a veces es un poco tonto.

-De igual manera es medio arriesgado hacer eso Sasuke.

-¡Tenía que saber donde guardaba sus cosas!

-Lo sé, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Al menos ¿Encontraste algo?

-Lamentablemente no, ni fotos, ni un número telefónico nada.

-Tendremos que pensar algo nuevo. De igual manera no actúes por tu cuenta.

-Ya no haré Itachi. Creo que tenemos que ir con Ino.

-Sí, ella seguramente sospecha algo, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres.

* * *

Neji y TenTen caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la galería, había tanto por ver, tanto por conocer que ambos contemplaban maravillados cada una de las obras.

-¡No sabía que Hinata era modelo! Es una muy linda.

Neji volteo y fijo la vista en dirección a donde le apuntaba TenTen, se encontró con un cuadro enorme, con la imagen de su prima grabada, donde se la podía apreciar con un kimono blanco y con una coleta alta, era tan delicada, cada trazo era perfectamente exacto, perfectamente hecho, en si ella era perfecta. Debajo del cuadro había una pequeña placa, se titulaba "Lilas" y el dibujante era "Sai". Neji por primera vez tomo enserio el arte.

-Yo… tampoco lo sabía, pero… luce hermosa…

TenTen sonrió.

Ambos continuaron mirando los demás cuadros para sorpresa de Neji habían muchos, tanto que se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le tomo hacer esos cuadros, todos se titulaban de la misma manera.

-Espero que esto no le traiga problemas a Hinata.

-No se los traerá, Ino sabe bien que Sai tiene modelos, además su relación es fuerte, no se enojara por ningún motivo.

-Si tú lo dices…-se acercó a ella- te creo...

* * *

-Creí que nunca vendrías- dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

-Es que me perdí en el camino de la vida- dijo el rubio sonriendo y optando su típica pose de su mano en la nuca.

-Es gracioso sabes… Yo tenía un sensei que siempre decía eso.

-¿De verdad…? Es algo raro pero eso decía siempre Kakashi-sensei cuando llegaba tarde.

-¿Kakashi-sensei…?

Los ojos de Hinata se habían desviado un poco ¿Seria ese Kakashi el mismo Kakashi Hatake que ella conocía?, ese sensei era el peor que había tenido, siempre llegaba tarde, mientras menos esfuerzos hiciera era mejor, siempre suspiraba por todo, se la pasaba leyendo unos libros "Icha Icha" mientras en clase los ocultaba con otros de medicina, fue unos de sus primeros sensei, en el primer año de su carrera de medicina, a pesar de todos los desplantes que solía hacer, nadie podía negar que en cuanto a educación era el mejor, había tenido un privilegio muy grande al ser hijo de "El colmillo blanco de Konoha". Se sabía que el padre de Kakashi había estudiado en las mejores academias de todo el mundo, también que había conocido a personas muy influyentes; era más que lógico que un genio como él, tendría otro genio.

Si bien ya había recordado a Kakashi solo restaba una pregunta… ¿De dónde Naruto conocía a Kakashi…?

-Sí, Kakashi Hatake, nunca entendí como mi padre pudo ser su sensei en algún tiempo- adopto una posición pensativa- supongo que mi padre es muy bueno.

Luego de eso comenzaron a reír.

-Kakashi-sensei jamás dejara de ser Kakashi-sensei.- hablaba Hinata entre risas.

-Pero… Hinata… ¿Conoces a Kakashi-sensei?

-Sí, supongo, es extraño…

* * *

"_-¿Dónde estará Naruto…?"_

Ino inspeccionó con una mirada rápida el lugar. Nada. Naruto no se encontraba por ninguna parte…

Una mano se asomó a su hombro y la apretó levemente.

-Tranquila, ya vendrá.

Ino solo asintió, Itachi solía aparecer a calmar todo.

* * *

Neji tenía el celular en la mano, mientras escuchaba el bip repetirse varias veces.

-Contesta Hinata.- Se hablaba a él mismo.

Luego de intentar por tercera vez, Hinata contesto.

-¿Neji?

-Hinata, ¿Dónde estás?

-Llegando…

-¿Estás con Naruto?

-Sí…

-Dile que Ino está preocupada, apúrense, la presentación está por comenzar.

-Entiendo. Nos apresuraremos.

Luego de eso corto.

-"Hinata está actuando extraña…"

-¿Neji? ¿Está todo en orden?

-Si TenTen, no es nada…

-Bien será mejor que nos vallamos acercando, pronto comenzará todo.

Neji asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No. No me pasa nada.

-Siento que has estado rara desde hace días…

-Para nada, quédate tranquilo.

-Después de las presentaciones te presentaré con uno de mis colegas, es un buen amigo.

-Está bien.-sonrió.

Ella no diría nada. En aquel enorme salón había una pelirrosa un poco nerviosa, pero no le diría nada a su acompañante el pelirrojo.

* * *

-Hinata, es mejor que nos apuremos, no quiero quedar mal con Ino.

-Entiendo Naruto, de igual manera llegaremos bien.

-Eso espero… Sabes hay algo que no me cierra de todo esto…

-¿Qué?

-Tú hermana…

-¿Mi hermana?

-Es que ella es extraña.

-Ella siempre lo fue.

-Supongo… pero… cuando buscaba tu casa ella buscaba la manera de molestarme, ¿De qué me fuera…? Pero después de decirle quien era me trató completamente diferente.

Hinata no esperaba eso, su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

-Ella te conoce…

-¿Ella me conoce?

-Sí, ella leyó algunas cartas tuyas conmigo, aunque no sabe las repuestas… tal vez cree que serás alguna especie de príncipe azul y todas esas cosas…

-Yo me considero un príncipe- Naruto sonrió- pero no tengo a una princesa para ser el rey- exclamo levantando un puño como si se tratara de un trofeo inexistente.

Hinata no contuvo la risa. Después de reírse en su cara por unos cuantos segundos se secó unas cuantas lágrimas y tomo su panza.

-No hagas eso.- lo golpeo en el brazo delicadamente.

-¿Qué cosa…?- sonaba como si no entendiera mucho.

-Nada, nada, déjalo ahí.

Ambos sonrieron. Un nuevo sentimiento creció, a Hinata le encantaba la risa de Naruto y viceversa.

-Ya llegamos.

* * *

Itachi estaba con Sasuke e Ino quien no dejaba de ver la hora y mirar para ambos lados.

-Deja de preocuparte Ino, ya vendrá.

-Lo sé, pero, ¿Y si se encontró con la pelo de chicle?

-No seas pesimista Ino…- respondió serenamente Itachi.

-Pero… ¿Si pasó?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Cállate Sasuke… Ino suspira aliviada, allá vienen…

Detrás de la gente Naruto se aproximaba con Hinata.

* * *

La gente se agrupaba ya estaba por comenzar todo. Un hombre se acercó al micrófono, era un organizador conocido como Danzo Shimura.

-Bien, damos comienzo a la presentación oficial de los tres artistas más destacados de estas magnificas obras de arte…

Naruto se reagrupo con los demás.

-Deidara…- Un hombre rubio, de unos veintitrés años de aproximo al escenario- Su nueva colección conocida como "El arte es una explosión" recorrió el mundo entero, hoy tenemos una muestra exclusiva de este fenómeno que está haciendo furor entre miles de artistas que sueñan ser como él…

Deidara destapo una de sus obras recientemente subidas al escenario.

-Esto, damas y caballeros, es una hermosa pieza de arte- señalando una estatua de arcilla que imitaba en tamaño real a la estatua de la libertad- aunque el verdadero arte no es esto, el verdadero arte es esto…- saco de su bolsillo una especie de control remoto a al apretarlo la estatua reventó por pirotecnia que contenía.

Se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos como _"es un pirómano" "es increíble" "no lo puedo creer"_ aunque el conjunto de amigos junto a Naruto pensaron que era un loco que sabía lo que hacía.

-El verdadero arte dura un instante, el verdadero arte se aprecia si se sabe que no volverá a verse igual, en el momento que el arte llega a su punto límite se desvanece, esta es el arte correctamente llamada única.

-Está loco- opino Naruto. Todos pensaron igual.

-Muchísimas gracias por esa demostración.- hablo Danzo.

Luego de levantar pedazos de arcilla del suelo siguieron las presentaciones.

-A continuación uno de los artistas más destacados en lo que hace, Sai…- aplausos, gritos y un manojo de _"Sai te amamos"_ llenaron el lugar- Sus dibujos van más allá de la realidad, con su nueva obra recientemente salida, "Entre azules y lilas" ha logrado captar la verdadera belleza de la mujer, en lo personal es un gran honor que un alumno mío sea lo que es hoy, un dibujante de primera. Ahora una demostración…

Un lienzo en blanco con una paleta de colores fue colocado en frente de él.

-Hinata por favor…- exclamo Sai.

Hinata hizo un ademan de no querer subir, pero Naruto la empujo y finalmente subió entre medio de los silbidos y aplausos. En menos de diez minutos Sai tenía un hermoso dibujo de aquella muchacha.

-El arte es, aquello que al verse se puede plasmar la belleza interna, una belleza sin límites, sin fin, ella- señalando a Hinata- tiene una belleza interna infinita. Al igual que mi otra modelo "azul". Mi arte consiste en ver más allá que un cuerpo bonito, es ver la bondad, el dolor, la fragilidad, pero sobre todo el corazón. Yo no entendía de sentimientos hasta que conocí la conocí… conocí a esa persona especial, muchas gracias por eso.- Luego sonrió.

Hinata bajo del escenario mientras que Sai se quedó en el mirando como a Ino le habían brotado unas lágrimas.

-Gracias Sai.- siguió Danzo.

Naruto le dio unas palmadas a Hinata y las acompaño con un _"Lo hiciste bien" _tres palabras que la hicieron sentir única.

-A continuación y cerrando esta espectacular entrega de artistas, les presento a Sasori- un hombre de cabello rojo como la sangre, apareció- uno de los mejores creadores de marionetas, por su inigualable parecido a una persona, bajo el nombre de "El arte que perdura en el tiempo" nos trae esta excelente obra maestra.

Unos minutos después subieron una marioneta tapada bajo una enorme tela blanca.

-¡¿SAKURA?!- exclamaron Ino y Naruto al unísono…

.

.

.

.

.

_**N/A: **_Hola hermosos lectores de F.F! Ahhh estuve bastante para hacer este capi, se me complico un poquillo, pero… como siempre sus hermosos reviews hacen que siga adelante con mi historia que aún tiene para MÁS! Perdonen si no actualizo tan seguido es que también trabajo en otros proyectos :D

Respondiendo un poco a lo que me fueron diciendo, no era Gaara el pelirrojo lalalalala, seguro ya se lo esperaban (o no jajajaja)

Como me dijo un/a lector/a, lleve despacio el NaruHina en el capítulo anterior, simplemente porque me parecía demasiado exagerarlo con cosas provocativas, tiempo al tiempo señores…

UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS A SUS SALUDOS DE CUMPLEAÑOS!

_**Muchísimas Gracias a:**_

_**Laly Zamora, mtrb171819, Hikari Hyuga Uchiha, Tuttynieves, Annie Thompson, Auri22, mero,**_ _**Hiragizawa, KakashiHatake1 y Noou.**_

¡Gracias a TODOS! Este humilde fic, es lo que es, por ¡USTEDES!

Nos leemos la próxima :D


	12. Verdades Que Duelen

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 12: Verdades Que Duelen

Era real lo que veía frente a sus ojos, Sakura, la mujer que había amado desde que la conoció, la que lo hizo feliz, la que lo hizo triste, lágrimas, sonrisas y un sinfín de emociones se reagruparon en su ser de golpe, el artista en frente de él había mostrado una réplica exacta de su figura, de cómo era ella, inclusive su pelo corto y rozado, cada detalle estaba en esa marioneta…

Era momento de volver a la realidad, era una marioneta, no tenía que atormentarlo ese recuerdo pero miles de preguntas lo acechaban como si fuese la presa de un terrible depredador, era el momento en que se repensaba todo, ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿La seguía queriendo a pesar de todo? ¿Por qué ahora?

Ino tomo con fuerza la mano de Naruto que aunque habían pasado unos segundos fueron los segundos más largos de su vida, ambos petrificados de la impresión tragaron sonoramente, sus ojos estaban desorbitados mirando aquella marioneta.

Hinata entendió lo que pasaba, ese nombre, esa imagen, era demasiado claro, el miedo la invadió. No entendía porque se ponía así, no la afectaba en nada, pero habían compartido tanto el uno con el otro que simplemente sintió como si la "persona" que estuviera en frente no fuese Sakura, si no Gaara.

Naruto sudaba, Ino lo imitaba, detrás de ellos estaba una Hinata mostrando signos de lo mismo una mirada confundida por parte de TenTen y Neji y una mirada de preocupación por parte de Sasuke e Itachi.

-Hace un año conocí a la dueña del cuerpo que estoy exhibiendo, felizmente la presento ante ustedes, el arte es aquello que perdura en el tiempo, este es mi arte, con el cual plasme la belleza que nunca desaparecerá, ni hoy ni mañana, siempre estará allí… Quiero presentarles a todos ustedes a Sakura Haruno…- una chica de cabellos rosas comenzó a subir al escenario.

Al verla Naruto comenzó a quebrarse internamente, ya no era una simple marioneta semi real, esta era real, estaba ante sus ojos, sonriendo, con esas sonrisa que él tanto había amado.

No supo que hacer solo soltó la mano de Ino, necesitaba calor pero no el suyo, en un momento de confusión salió corriendo, Ino aun procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo viendo partir a Naruto entremedio de la gente y mirando con furia a Sakura, no vio cuando Hinata fue detrás del rubio.

* * *

Había corrido tanto como las piernas le podían resistir, se sentía invadido por sentimientos confusos, estaba más que herido, aún seguía sangrando por la vieja herida invisible. ¿Dolor? Si dolor, uno que creía que sentiría no después de tanto, cansado, con la respiración agitada se sentó en el cordón de la vereda a llorar. Tenía que descargarse.

Su actitud positiva ya no estaba lo había abandonado, solo tenía un dolor interno, un dolor que no podía comprender…

* * *

Hinata corría tratando de alcanzar a Naruto, tenía una comezón increíble en la nariz, un nudo en la garganta que sentía que no podía decir nada, porque podría quebrarse. Ver a la mujer que tanto mal le había causado a Naruto le hizo recordar a Gaara, al hombre que había roto sus sueños y esperanzas, a quien un día robo su corazón y jamás lo devolvió.

Estaba identificada, demasiado identificada, Naruto había sido tan bueno tan gentil, que tenía que corresponderle de alguna manera.

Sigo corriendo, nunca había sido muy buena en los deportes, pero lo sobrellevaba bien, su corazón estaba galopando entre la amargura y la soledad, apretó con fuerza su mano, un poco más a lo lejos vio a Naruto detenerse y sentarse en el cordón de la vereda, si quería ayudar esta era su oportunidad.

* * *

-Cálmate Ino…- Itachi poso ambos brazos en sus hombros, la zamarreó un poco tratando de calmarla- Sasuke ayúdame, no te quedes ahí parado.

-Pero… ¿Y Naruto?- no quería preocupar a nadie, pero él estaba realmente preocupado.

-¡Naruto no importa Sasuke! él se fue eso es bueno, Hinata fue con él, primero hay que encargarnos de ella…- aún trataba de mantener a Ino en raya.

Sai lamentablemente aún se encontraba en el escenario, no los podía ayudar, TenTen al darse cuenta de lo tensa que era la situación decidió no interferir y dejar que entre familiares se arreglaran por lo que arrastro a Neji unos cuantos metros más lejos aunque este protestaba por la "huida" de Hinata y Naruto. Sasuke se acercó a Itachi, pensaba miles de cosas pero no podía articular nada ya que su mente estaba divagando en lo que estaría haciendo Naruto quizás…

-Ino sé que lo que te voy a pedir es difícil pero, tienes que calmarte, no puedes hacer un escándalo, recuerda que esto es importante para Sai.

-Te juro… te juro que lo intento, pero no puedo, no puedo…- lágrimas caían sin cesar.

* * *

Sasori ignoraba la situación de su novia, de lo que estaba pasando, él seguía con su teoría del arte y luciendo a su "Sakura" y la Sakura real.

-…Les agradezco que hayan escuchado mis palabras, es todo un honor, gracias.

Luego de eso Danzo siguió hablando.

-Esto es todo, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta exposición.

Luego de aplausos los tres artistas siguieron hablando entre sí…

* * *

¿Naruto?- pronunció suavemente, con su mano cerrada en su pecho, tratando de contener el llanto, él necesitaba apoyo, no que lloraran en su hombro.- ¿Estás bien…?- _"Estúpida que clase de pregunta es esa…"_

Naruto levanto la cara que escondía entre sus piernas, _"Hinata…"_ se levantó rápidamente y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

-Gracias… gracias por venir…- y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo mientras ella lo abrazaba con la misma intensidad…

* * *

-Hace tanto que no nos veíamos viejos amigos…- exclamo el pelirrojo

-¿Amigos? ¡Para nada!- replico Deidara.

-Nunca cambiaran verdad…-suspiro Sai con una gotita en la frente estilo anime.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Es él el que no sabe apreciar mi arte.

-Es porque no es arte lo que haces pirómano.

-No soy ningún pirómano, el arte es aquello que muestra su belleza perfecta por un instante y desaparece haciendo feliz al corazón.

-Falso. El verdadero arte se conserva durante años y mantiene intacta su belleza. El verdadero arte es la belleza eterna.

Al ver las caras que comenzaban a hacer Sai decidió intervenir.

-Bueno, está bien, cada quien con su teoría del arte.

-¡Tú lo dices porque estas a su favor con la belleza del arte!

-Lo que pasa es que Sai es inteligente.

-¿Qué quieres decir…?

-Nada…

-Chicos por favor…- decía Sai con un leve tic en el ojo, siempre que se juntaban era igual, estaba cansado.

Sai conoció a Sasori a través de Deidara con quien siempre en algún festival de arte se lo cruzaba, con el tiempo forjaron una buena relación los tres aunque siempre discutían sobre su "definición" del "verdadero arte"

* * *

Ino seguía en su misma posición, su corazón era un manojo de emociones, de revuelcos. Tenía que decidir, algo tenía que esperar, ¿Naruto o Sai? ¡Porque demonios los dos hombres que tanto amaba la ponían en ese dilema!

Respiro profundamente, esto era realmente importante para la carrera de Sai, tendría que soportarlo, aunque sea un poco.

-Por Sai hare el esfuerzo, este es su día no puedo arruinarlo, luego buscaré a Naruto.- dijo Ino y salió a felicitar a Sai.

-¿Crees que estará bien Itachi?

-Quiero creer que sí Sasuke, mantente cerca, iré buscar Naruto.

-Entendido.

* * *

-Escúchame Naruto, creo entender lo que está pasando, pero tienes que calmarte, ¿Entiendes...?

Naruto asintió en su hombro.

-Tenemos que volver…- siguió hablando Hinata.

-En verdad no quiero…- exclamo Naruto

-Hay que hacerlo… por Sai e Ino…

-No puedo Hinata… no puedo…

-Tranquilízate, todo estará bien- tomo su mano lo que hizo que levantara su rostro y con su mano libre secó sus lágrimas- estaremos juntos… no te dejaré.

-¿De verdad…?

-Puedes apostar por ello.

Y juntos tomados de la mano comenzaron a caminar a paso apurado.

* * *

-¡SAI!- una rubia se arrojó a sus brazos a lo que los otros dos ajenos se sorprendieron.- ¡Felicidades!

-Gracias Ino.

Se perdieron en una nube se sensaciones sorpresivas mientras que Sai trataba de saber que le pasaba a Ino.

-Cof, cof…- simulo toser Sasori- aún estamos aquí…-

-Ah, cierto chicos, ella es Ino… mi prometida.

-¡Bien Sai! Al paso que ibas creí que te casarías con Sasori, por amor al arte.

Una vena se marcó en la frente de Sai y Sasori, mientras que Ino solo volteó la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bromeo, solo bromeo- dijo el rubio golpeándoles la espalda a cada uno con una de sus manos.

-Creo que el que terminara siendo homosexual serás tú, mira ese cabello, ni la prometida de Sai lo tiene tan largo, además, yo también tengo a mi prometida, tiene que estar entre la gente ya verás.

-Sí, sí, como digas…

* * *

-Ya estamos llegando, mira que correr tan lejos…

-Hinata…- dijo Naruto caminando más despacio- tú sabes lo que ella significo para mi… no creo estar listo… por eso te pido… te pido que no me dejes solo… que te quedes… como lo has estado haciendo… te prometo… te prometo… que yo haré lo mismo cuando tú me necesites…

-No te preocupes, se mejor que nadie lo que se siente, esteré aquí junto a ti cuando me necesites…

-Gracias…

Hinata tomo su mano, estaban por entrar nuevamente a la exposición, esta vez, Naruto tenía el valor.

* * *

Itachi se estaba acercando a la puerta, de la galería, al acercarse diviso nuevamente a Naruto tomado de la mano con esa chica, con Hinata… ¿Todo era una ilusión? ¿Por qué esa chica lo tomaba de la mano? ¿Por qué había corrido detrás de él? ¿Por qué estaban juntos? ¿Se conocían desde antes? Si era así entonces ¿De dónde? Miles de preguntas azotaron su cabeza.

_-"Será mejor que los deje…"_

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar recordando palabras de Ino.

_-"Ella es maravillosa, dulce y lo entiende perfectamente…"_

_-"¿Será ella? No, no lo creo es imposible…"_

* * *

Sai estaba sosteniendo a Ino del brazo, cuando vio a Naruto acercarse junto con Hinata.

-¡Hey! ¡Por aquí!- los llamo Ino.

-Sai, ¡Qué bien lo has hecho!

-Lo hicimos ellas me ayudaron muchísimo.

-El trabajo fue tuyo solamente tuyo.

-Pero que dices. Fue de ambos.

-Bueno es suficiente, lo hicieron bien- dijo el rubio.

-Cof, cof, sería bueno que no nos olvidase tan rápido.- dijo el pelirrojo

-Perdón él es Naruto Uzumaki…

_-"Naruto… de donde me suena ese nombre…"-_ pensó Sasori.

-¿Y ella quién es?- detrás de Sasori unas manos estaban posadas sobre sus hombros estirando su cabeza sobre este. Ese pelo rosado era inconfundible.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Por qué aparecía así de la nada? ¿Por qué le interesaba saber quién era Hinata? Pero por sobre todas las cosas… ¿Por qué el simple hecho de verla frente a frente lo había petrificado al punto de no poder hablar? Todo le daba vueltas a Naruto.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Ino, Sakura era tan descarada que se aparecía así como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no golpearla en el instante el que puso sus manos sobre aquel pelirrojo.

Hinata tomo rápidamente la mano de Naruto entrelazo sus dedos y los apretó con fuerza, ella le había prometido no dejarlo solo, ella sabía lo difícil que era todo para él.

-Es normal que cuando preguntan el nombre de una primero se presenten, pero qué más da- sonrió desinteresadamente, mientras clavo sus ojos en los de ella- mi nombre es Hinata, Hinata Hyuga y soy la prometida de Naruto…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Hola, a todos aquellos que lean este fic n.n7, primero que nada quiero decirles discúlpenme por haber tardado mucho, segundo que cosas locas que pasan, como este extraño SasoSaku. No quise decepcionar a NADIE. Perdón si lo hice.

Va dedicado a mi novio que cumple años.

_**Muchísimas Gracias a:**_

_**Tuttynieves, **_ _**mtrb171819,**_ _**HiragizawaGt, KakashiHatake1, Nouu.**_

¡Gracias a TODOS!

Me regalan un review?

Lean mi nuevo trabajo se llama "Dulce y Amargo Amor" y me dicen que les parece n.n7

Nos leemos la próxima.


	13. ¡Confrontación! ¡Yo Ganaré!

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 13: ¡Confrontación! ¡Yo ganaré!

Se encontraba en un gran dilema interno, miles de preguntas sin respuestas se encontraban en su mente, simplemente se limitaba, a pesar de todo, a seguir mirando hacia adelante, en ningún momento bajo la mirada, no se mostró insegura, no hizo nada como para demostrar la grandísima blasfemia que había dicho.

Nunca había querido decir lo que dijo, pero, con tan solo verla ahí demostrando superioridad detrás de aquel pelirrojo… ¿Quién se creía ser? Además el hecho de que interrumpiera una conversación solo porque sí, como si fuera alguien con coronita era algo que le había molestado.

Volviéndolo a pensar, se preguntaba internamente si lo que había hecho estaba bien… ella quería ayudarlo, pero ¿Se había pasado? Es decir, se conocían desde hacía cinco días, tal vez había exagerado con decir que ella era su prometida; peor aún ¿Y si él lo desmentía? ¡Eso sería una total vergüenza!

Aún seguía sosteniendo su mano con firmeza, su expresión no había cambiado aún la miraba desafiante, se preguntaba quien ganaría en ese intenso juegos de miradas. No iba a dejarse ganar, en ningún momento desviaría la mirada, no lo haría.

Miles de veces se había preguntado hasta donde llegaría su límite en soportar las cosas, es decir, si a ella le estuviese pasando lo mismo que a Naruto ¿Sería capaz de hacer lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Encarar al destino de la manera que lo estaba haciendo? Ella… simplemente no lo sabía.

Decidió hacer lo más sensato y callar, ella necesitaba aún una respuesta, o más bien una presentación…

* * *

-TenTen ¿Sabes dónde está Hinata? ¿Qué está pasando? Quisiera que me explicaras…-Neji estaba un tanto irritado, internamente se preguntaba sin cesar que estaba pasando. Si había algo por lo que destacaba era por ser un genio, aunque no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que algo pasaba.

-Tienes que prometer que no dirás nada…- dijo TenTen algo dudosa.

-Lo prometo…- contesto firmemente, en verdad quería saber que estaba pasando.

-Bueno, entonces te contaré… Hace algunos meses Naruto tenía una novia llamada Sakura…

-¿Sakura…? ¿Cómo la modelo que paso recién verdad?- pregunto un tanto inocente.

-Exacto, el tema en cuestión es que ella un día se fue así sin más y lo dejo…- Inevitablemente Neji no pudo dejar de pensar en Hinata- él nunca supo porque lo había hecho, un día simplemente desapareció.

-Pero… ¿Cómo que desapareció?- hizo una mueca de confusión.

-Por lo que sé, ella se despidió con un mensaje de texto, pero no dijo a donde iba ni nada, Naruto la busco pero no tuvo éxito, así que se aferró a las bebidas alcohólicas por un tiempo…

-¿Alcohol? No me parece que tenga problemas con eso, excepto cuando sale de fiesta, pero no me parece anormal.

-No sé cómo ni porque, pero el salió de eso y ahora se ve que está mejor.

-Entonces no veo el problema.

-El problema es que la "modelo" que acabamos de ver es su ex novia…

Neji la observo confundido y no dijo más…

* * *

-¿Y tú eres…?-pregunto sin temor, sin un deje de nerviosismo, sin calidez, únicamente con desprecio era la palabra…

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, supongo que ya has escuchado mi nombre.- respondió triunfante.

-Tal vez, pero en realidad no importa.- "_¡No me importa en lo absoluto!"_

-Así que Naruto… ¿Con que ella es tu "prometida"?- hablaba como si quisiera hacerlo negar lo que Hinata había dicho antes.

-Me temo que no es de tu incumbencia Haruno.- respondió Ino casi escupiéndolo dejo escapar una centésima de asco al nombrarla.

-Perdón… ¿Pero ya se conocen?- pregunto Sasori un tanto molesto por no entender la postura de las tres.

-Por supuesto que nos conocemos Ino y yo éramos muy buenas amigas, que pequeño es el mundo.

-Jamás sería amiga de alguien como tú- escupió al piso- me das asco.

-Creo que todo esto es suficiente será mejor que nos vallamos…- intervino Sai.

-¿Por qué? Esto apenas comienza…- replico Deidara haciendo un puchero, le encantaba ver peleas, más si eran de mujeres.

Hinata e Ino seguían mirando de mala manera a Sakura, e Ino supo que había hallado una aliada en Hinata.

-He dicho vamos...

Ino arrastró a Sai mientras volvió a sonreír, seguiría disfrutando de lo que estaba haciendo y no se deprimiría tan solo porque esa estúpida pelo de chicle busco molestarla.

Hinata se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó _"Todo estará bien"_ susurro, este asintió levemente…

* * *

Aun le resonaban las cosas en la mente, no, era imposible que Hinata y Naruto se conocieran. No había manera, tal vez todo sea un mal entendido. Aunque todo fuese una simple suposición, era muy difícil para él creerlo.

Nunca había desconfiado de Itachi, siempre se habían contado todo, pero que Itachi haya visto a Naruto y Hinata de las manos… Le daba demasiado para pensar. Él era su hermano no había manera de que estuviese mintiendo, y sí lo hacía era de muy mal gusto. El rostro de Hinata Hyuga apareció en su mente, esa chica no era de las que solía fijarse el idiota de Naruto, pero tal vez el hecho de haber estado solo por un tiempo se había replanteado las cosas. Eso lo hacía feliz, pero había una parte de él se cuestionaba el hecho de que Naruto no le haya contado nada.

¿Pero quién era él? Durante mucho tiempo estuvo tras las sombras cuidándolo así como lo hacía Itachi, aunque no eran hermanos de sangre Sasuke siempre quiso a Naruto, era del tipo de personas que aunque lo quisiera lejos él volvía, era de esperarse que después de tantos años abarcara el sentimiento de cariño hacia él.

Se sintió egoísta, él pensaba sobre él y porque Naruto no le conto nada, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando eran mejores amigos, pero en realidad quien se sentiría más traicionada… sería Ino sin dudas.

Sumergido en las palabras de Itachi: _"-Naruto y Hinata estaban juntos; de la mano… creo que puede ser ella de quien hablar Ino…" _Que resonaban con fuerza en su mente, lo peor de todo, lo que le llegaba a estrujar el alma, lo que lo hacía sentirse peor que egoísta era sentirse un traidor, ya que él había pensado en Hinata como una chica linda y una posible candidata a ser su novia.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera acerca de Naruto y Hinata. Aunque lo intentase, no podía.

-Sasuke…- Llamo Itachi.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si… Lo estaré.- respondió dudoso, sabía que no podía engañar a Itachi, él había sido su hermano toda su vida, compartieron momentos de los cuales siempre atesoraría para él. Pero a pesar de eso, no sentía el valor de decirle lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Entiendo… Sabes, que no te preocupe, solo dije que creía que tal vez podría ser ella, no dije que lo fuera- dijo el mayor de los Uchiha tratando que se sintiese mejor de alguna manera.

-Lo sé. No te preocupes…

En ese momento vio como Sai junto a Ino, Hinata y Naruto parecían discutir en un rincón apartados de la gente.

* * *

Sai llevaba del brazo a Ino, mientras Hinata llevaba de la mano a Naruto, si estaba mintiendo y él no la había desmentido no iba a mostrarse alejada de él sabiendo que Sakura estaba cerca. Definitivamente no lo haría.

-¿Me quieres explicar que está pasando Ino?-No quería perder los estribos, trataba de tranquilizarse, tendría que tener un muy buen argumento para que él no se enojase ya que consideraba a Deidara y Sasori unos buenos colegas.

-Sai, yo… puedo explicarlo…- Titubeó, miro al suelo y levanto la mirada después de unos segundos, busco ayuda en los ojos de Naruto pero este parecía estar en shock.

-Bien, escucho.- No quería tratarla mal, pero el hecho de que no contestara rápidamente lo estresaba. A pesar de que era la clase de persona que solían tener mucha paciencia.

-Bueno… tu sabes…- contestaba dudosa. Aunque internamente se preguntaba donde se encontraba la mujer fuerte y decidida que normalmente era.

-Sai, te pido disculpas. Tal vez Ino actuó mal, incluso creo que yo también lo hice, pero fue por una buena causa...- respondió Hinata que se sentía algo culpable de que toda la responsabilidad cayese sobre Ino.

-Hinata tiene razón. Luego te explicare, lo prometo.- dijo levantando una mano en señal de promesa.

-Está bien. Creo que lo dejaré pasar, pero solo es por esta vez…- beso su frente si siguió caminando. Dejando al trio detrás. Aún tenía que disculparse.

-Me iré con Naruto.- hablo Hinata al notar la cara de Ino viendo alejarse a Sai.

-Espera Hinata…- Llamo Ino.- Hay algo que necesito preguntarte.

Hinata sudo frio, ella sabía exactamente que le preguntaría.

-Me temo que no puedo responderte, no me corresponde, cuando este mejor Naruto los dejaré para que él te explique.

-Entiendo.- Hinata se dio vuelta dispuesta a seguir con su camino- Hinata- nuevamente llamo Ino, esta se dio la vuelta y la miro- Gracias…- Hinata solo asintió.

* * *

Los vio reunirse y luego alejase cada uno por su lado.

_-"No escaparas tan fácilmente Naruto…"_

* * *

Ya alejados lo suficiente Hinata con voz dulce llamo a Naruto.

-¿Estas bien? Naruto.

-Sí, ahora estoy mejor.- dijo apretando suavemente su mano, cosa que hizo aparecer un pequeño sonrojo en Hinata.- Estoy con mí prometida…

Hinata sonrojó fuertemente, del color rosado pálido pasó a rojo intenso. Agacho la cabeza y llevo su mano libre a su pecho.

-Yo… puedo explicarlo…

-No hay nada que explicar ¡De verás! Sé que querías ayudarme…

-Pero… lo que dije es incorrecto…

-No importa, ya pasó, además es algo bueno tener una prometida tan linda como tú…

Hinata lo abrazó en un impulso, ¿sabía lo que estaba haciendo? Tal vez no pero, sus palabras la colmaron de felicidad instantánea ¿Cuánto duró para que el encanto se rompiera? ¿Dos, tal vez tres segundos? Cuando escucharon a alguien aplaudir por su espectáculo.

-¡Bravo! Casi me sacan una lágrima…

Hinata miro a Naruto tras este tomarle la mano nuevamente; los dos luego miraron a la mujer que estaban en frente de ellos.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto Naruto.- ¿Acaso puedes llorar?- siguió Hinata.

-Se podría decir que si…- hizo un pausa breve- disculpa, pero no recuerdo tu nombre…

-No me presentaré dos veces, pero eso da igual, creo que es mejor que nos vallamos Naruto.

El rubio solo asintió. Mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir caminando la escucho hablar por detrás.

-Sabes, has madurado, ya no eres el niño tonto que solías ser, eso es bueno…

Naruto sintió como el su corazón lentamente se desangraba por dentro, ¿Por qué le decía esto? ¿Por qué ahora? Después de todo lo que había pasado ella aparecía y le decía esto… ¿Cómo sentirse? Pensó en todo el esfuerzo que había hecho Hinata aunque hacia poco tiempo que lo conocía, se dio cuenta que era el tipo de chicas solidarias y que siempre estarían dispuestas a ayudar con una sonrisa en su rostro, recordó a Ino, aquella rubia que amaba y que siempre le sostuvo la mano. Tomo su decisión, no dejaría que Sakura lo quebrara no de nuevo. Sonrió y le mostro su cara mientas apretaba delicadamente la mano de Hinata.

-Es porque aunque tú me dejaste solo, ella ha permanecido a mi lado…- le dedico una dulce mirada.

-Ya veo- sonrió desinteresadamente- de igual manera…- dijo acercándose a él- tú sabes que en el fondo, tú me sigues queriendo…

Tanto como Naruto y Hinata no esperaban esa declaración de parte de ella, ¿Se había vuelto loca? Lo había dejado, lo había humillado y ahora le salía con que el la seguía queriendo. ¡Toda una locura!

-Pero… es una lástima que estés comprometido…- sonrió triunfante a lo que está a punto de decir- a decir verdad yo también lo estoy, mi prometido es Sasori. Nos casaremos a fin de mes, en fin, sin remordimientos ¿Verdad? Veo que tienes a una linda muchachita contigo, pero cuidado no vaya a ser que te acusen por andar con menores- rio divertida. Se sentía ganadora.

-Escúchame bien, ya me canse de formalidades estúpidas, yo no te conozco y no opinaré de ti, pero tampoco dejaré que me califiques como si fuese una amiga tuya de toda la vida, hay que ser hipócrita para venir a decir todo esto, no sé cómo no se te cae la cara de la vergüenza. En verdad como dice Ino, me das asco.

-A sí. Pues te recomiendo que te tragues tus palabras niña-hablo despectivamente- puedo ser alguien con un temperamento muy fuerte.

-No me das miedo , por mi haz lo que se te plazca, Naruto y yo estaremos bien. Estamos juntos- dijo para luego sonreírle a el rubio.

-No hay nada más que decir, mejor vamos.

Dicho esto se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron de ella. Con cierta felicidad de haber afrontado eso juntos…

_-"Ya lo verán… No me subestimen…"_

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A: **¡Hola a todos mis lectores! Me colgué bastante para escribir este capítulo, lo quise hacer picante pero tampoco quería exagerar, ya que Naruto y Hinata cronológicamente hace 6 días que se conocen.

Espero que sepan entender.

Agradezco sus hermosos reviews :D

**MariiDii, Tuttynieves, Annie Thompson, HiragizawaGt,****mero, Nouu, KakashiHatake1**

Muchas Gracias Por Todo.

Dense una vuelta con el otro fic que estoy trabajando! _Dulce & Amargo Amor :D_

Si te gusto algo de lo que leíste, por favor un **pequeñísimo** **review** por el trabajo?

Te lo agradeceré.

Nos leemos la próxima.


	14. El Reflejo de un Corazón Roto

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 14:El Reflejo de un Corazón Roto

* * *

"_El dolor es lo que nos une, cuando mejor conocemos el dolor, conocemos la verdadera Paz…"_

* * *

El día había terminado, Sakura había estado todo ese día molestándolos constantemente, preguntándoles cosas e incluso se había besado más de una vez en sus caras con Sasori, a pesar de que este sabía algo pasaba se limitaba a recibir las muestras de cariño.

Había sido un día muy pesado, muy cargado, Naruto y Hinata fueron acosados incesablemente, no solo por el hecho de que estaban pegados como chicle durante todo el día, sino también porque era increíblemente repentino su "supuesto" compromiso.

No solo tuvieron que soportar comentarios de Sakura, sino que también sus familiares hablando entre murmullos ya que querían saber que había pasado. Lo peor de todo era que no eran demasiado discretos.

-"La curiosidad mato al gato…"- respondían a cada preguntan les hacían.

-"Pero murió sabiendo…"-argumentaban.

Las cosas se fueron de control cuando inesperadamente Kushina había escuchado que su amado primogénito Naruto, estaba comprometido, eso había desencadenado una tarde-noche increíblemente estresante sobre, como le había ocultado a la mujer que sería su nuera.

* * *

"_Las cosas que empiezan mal, terminan mal…"_

* * *

Habían construido una relación falsa, un compromiso falso, y una supuesta vida feliz ¿En cuánto? ¿Diez minutos? Sí, y quizás menos todo por mentir, mentir y seguir mintiendo. ¿En qué momento habían sido forzados a eso? Es decir, iba a ser una mentirita blanca, no se convertiría en un asunto de como Hinata tomaría el apellido Uzumaki y su tradición de comer ramen en el desayuno, almuerzo, merienda y cena. El único que se mantuvo al margen fue Minato, pero Kushina lo instigaba a que le preguntara a su hijo acerca de Hinata, bajo el argumento _"Eres su padre, ¿Acaso no te importa tu hijo?" _Aunque lo único que preguntaba era como estaban.

Sus mentes estaban siendo afectadas a tal punto que deseaban huir, y lo peor es que aún a Naruto le quedaban varios días de estadía en Japón.

-Todo pasará…- se repetían una y otra vez, trataba de creérselo y de no reventar. Su paciencia pendía de un hilo muy fino.

* * *

Naruto estaba en su habitación, recostado mirando el techo, más de una vez su madre había casi derribado la puerta después de que huyera y se encerrara con llave. Era demasiado no quería saber más nada. Se recordaba a sí mismo hacia un tiempo, cuando era nada más que un simple adolescente con sueños infantiles, cuando no había pasado por el trago amargo de terminar una relación.

Siempre se creyó libre, creyó que podría lograr que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, ser reconocido, convertirse en uno de los grandes médicos de la historia, dejar su huella en esta vida, con el tiempo casarse con la mujer que había amado desde siempre, tener una linda casa, formar una familia con dos o tres pequeños, dar y recibir amor. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

A pesar del dolor que sentía en ese momento, sabía que tenía que estar bien, pero no le alcanzaba con solo saberlo. El hecho de ver a la mejor que había amado como si no existiera un mañana besarse en frente de él con otro hombre lo había derrumbado.

Todas las palabras que le había dicho antes eran grandes mentiras, él nunca había dejado de quererla y ahora se cuestionaba incansablemente ¿Hasta dónde llegaría su amor? ¿Acaso nunca la superaría? Lo más triste ver como el ya no significaba nada y a la vez lo era todo, en su cabeza estaba la frase antes dicha.

_-"Tú sabes que en el fondo, tú me sigues queriendo…"_

Ella le había dicho que parecía haber madurado que eso era bueno, pero ¿En verdad lo era? Haberle mentido de esa manera y fingir que nada le afectaba había sido un acto mitad infantil y mitad estúpido, porque, con un demonio él debía superarla.

_-"Todas las acciones que haces llevan a desencadenar una serie de preguntas y repuestas, tienes que pensar bien cada una de ellas…"_

Recordaba las palabras de su "sabio" abuelo pero en este momento no lo ayudaba mucho. Ahora solo pensaba en la chica de cabellos azulados, y en por qué había llegado a ayudarlo de esa manera ¿Qué había pasado en esos simples días? Había algo que él no podía recordar a pesar de que lo intentase, pero no sabía que era. Estaba decidido a recordarlo pero después de pensarlo muchas veces no obtenía la respuesta.

En su propio mundo repleto de imaginaciones vagas, unos golpes en su puerta lo hicieron desviar su mirada del techo y centrarse en su puerta.

-¿Naruto?- al no oír respuesta continua- ¿Puedo pasar?

Reconoció su voz. Se levantó de su cama pesadamente, las luces de su habitación estaban completamente apagadas, sus pasos eran fatigosos y desganados, al pasar miro por una de sus ventanas hasta llegar a la puerta. Apenas si veía por donde caminaba. Había cierto nudo dentro de sí garganta. Despacio abrió la puerta. No la abriría completamente ya que daría paso a demás individuos. Detrás de esta encontró a esa mujer que amaba, encontró a su adorada prima de cabellos dorados.

Ino entendió que de la manera en que abrió la puerta era su manera de decir, "No quiero que nadie más entre…" Se adentró en la habitación, quiso prender las luces pero este se lo impidió. Accedió a hablar con las luces apagadas, tal vez así él se demostrara un poco más. Estaba preocupada y con ganas de gritarle pero sabía que no tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

-¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien?- su tono de voz era preocupado y poco inusual, ese tono le hacía acordar a viejos tiempos.

-No… a decir verdad no me siento bien… a decir verdad- apretó los puños mientras caminaba en dirección a su cama- creo que me derrumbaré en cualquier momento.

Ino lo siguió lo observó entre la oscuridad de la habitación, juraría que si no fuese su voz no lo creería, Naruto siempre decía que se sentía bien que estaría bien, pero que haya dicho que no, simplemente la había dejado atónita y desconcertada. Tomo su hombro mientras se sentaba en la cama de Naruto y le hablo lo más dulcemente posible, no podía negar que si ella hubiese golpeado a tiempo a Sakura tal vez con moretones no se hubiese presentado ante todos, tal vez si Itachi no la hubiese parado… Naruto no se encontraría así. Maldijo a Itachi una y otra vez en su mente.

No podía evitar pensar en que nunca le había dicho acerca de que la había visto a Sakura antes que él, ese hubiese sido un golpe muy fuerte para Naruto, ella no podía traerle esa clase de dolores, pero también se replanteaba en que quizás si lo hubiese dicho, si hubiesen hablado, el estaría mejor. Estaría preparado.

-Sabes que estoy aquí, que puedes contar conmigo siempre…- decía Ino con el fin de que Naruto le contará que estaba pasando- Hinata me ha dicho que cuando te sintieras mejor hablaríamos…

-Hinata…- se perdida en sus pensamientos, ¿qué era lo que sentía al escuchar su nombre? Calidez; si tal vez eso era…- sé que no me siento mejor… aun así ¿Quieres hablar…?- pregunto con el desgano notorio en su voz, aun así Ino sabía que lo estaba disfrazando para que esta no sonara quebrada.

-Sabes que sí…- respondió sinceramente, no le importaba si se quedaba horas escuchándolo, en verdad quería saber que estaba pasando antes de volverse loca por completo.

-Bien…- suspiro.- comenzaré por decirte que me siento bien y también mal… no sé qué pensar…

Ino asintió en silencio, no tenía ninguna mueca en su rostro, ella estaba para escucharlo y aconsejarlo, no para atosigarlo con preguntas incesantes.

-Sabes… desde que ella se fue siempre me pregunte lo mismo día tras día, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Nunca obtuve la respuesta, lo que realmente nunca me pregunte era que si quería saber la respuestas a aquellas preguntas. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿estaba preparado para aquello? No lo sé- sonrió nervioso.- sabes Ino, creo que llego el momento de que te cuente toda la verdad, las cosas que te he estado ocultando…

_-"¿Cosas que le ocultaba? ¿Cuáles serían?"-_ Sonrió en señal de aprobación y asintió, esto prometía ser largo.

* * *

Hinata estaba en una de las bancas de su jardín, tenía una pierna doblada que se la sostenía con sus dos brazos, mientras que en la rodilla descansaba su mentón. La noche era muy linda, estrellada y tranquila, había evitado a Neji durante todo el día por lo mismo no hablaron, ahora sentada al aire libre se permitía cerrar los ojos y desconectarse. Era lo que necesitaba.

Lastimosamente tenía que enfrentar sus problemas, ya no era una niña de 8 años la cual seguía dependiendo de su padre. No, no lo era. Ahora era toda una mujer, una la cual sabía que era lo que quería, una la que se defendería y defendería a los suyos a toda costa, esa era esa mujer dentro de ella.

Aunque se diera esos ánimos, sabía que todo pájaro que vuela alto, en algún momento tiene que bajar. Repasando la historia de su vida, se dio cuenta que no era tan fuerte como creía ya que detrás de ella siempre estuvo Neji, el primo al cual consideraba un hermano, aquel que la había ayudado en sus días de soledad y tristeza. Él era una especie de príncipe que la había salvado en más de una ocasión y ella en verdad lo amaba, pero, ¿Por qué estaba huyendo de él? ¿Por qué no compartía lo que le pasaba? Neji no la juzgaría, la comprendería e incluso la ayudaría, pero, tenía miedo.

Resoplo sus cabellos, su flequillo se movió levemente. Se tenía que replantear muchas cosas nuevamente, y sobre todo tenía que sincerarse con Neji como otras veces lo había hecho. Se sentía una persona media bipolar, ¿Cómo podía estar así? No sabía.

Sus pensamientos la condujeron a Naruto. Aquel joven de cabello dorado, ojos azules y esa sonrisa, esas sonrisa que aunque intentara no podía borrarla de su cabeza, de su memoria. Sus momentos con el fueron tan confusos, como podía explicar lo que había dentro de su corazón si ni ella misma lo entendía. Pero por una extraña razón se sentía unida a él. Ese sentimiento de rechazo y soledad que ambos compartían era un lazo muy fuerte; de ahí sus ganas de ayudarlo, de que saliera adelante por sus medios, aunque ella sabía que muy en el fondo se estaba poniendo una prueba a sí misma, quería demostrarse que podía manejar esos asuntos, quería demostrase que había superado a Gaara.

Todo trago dulce también tiene un amargo.

Se levantó de aquel banco, estaba dispuesta a entrar a su casa, con suerte Neji ya estaría durmiendo y si ni hacía demasiado ruido podría pasar fácilmente a su habitación. Había decidido que hablaría con Neji al día siguiente, primero tenía que prepararse mentalmente. Tenía miedo de decepcionar a su primo volviendo a ser la misma Hinata débil y frágil que había dejado atrás hacía tiempo.

Comenzó a dar pasos cortos, se adentró en la casa, ya las luces estaban apagadas y no había ningún ruido, su cara reflejaba inseguridad, pero sabía que con dormir lo suficiente estaría bien, seguiría siendo ella misma, una persona madura y capaz.

Caminaba por el largo pasillo hasta su habitación, iba en puntillas prácticamente, no deseaba despertar a Neji, aún no estaba lista para lo que venía. Siguieron los pasos casi fantasmales, soltó de pronto un grito ahogado no supo cómo una mano la adentro en una de las habitaciones.

-Neji…- exclamo sorprendida, ella creyó que él dormia.

-No había otra manera Hinata, necesitamos hablar…- dijo serio.

* * *

La miraba a los ojos entre la oscuridad o eso parecía, se lamentaba por lo que estaba por decir, le era difícil y sobre todo, no sentía que se arrepentía.

-Yo desde hace un tiempo comencé a mentirte…-diviso en la oscuridad que ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- Empezaré por el principio… No quiero que lo tomes personal, tú nunca has dejado de ser para mi alguien sumamente importante… Quiero que sepas lo que en verdad estoy sintiendo…- Ino asintió- recuerdas que hace un mes atrás te conté acerca de que había conocido a alguien- Ino nuevamente afirmo con la cabeza- Te dije que no la conocía, que solo sabía su nombre… en parte era verdad y en parte mentira, no solo conocía su nombre, también su apellido, su carrera, en donde vivía e incluso el nombre de uno de sus parientes.

Ino trataba de no quebrarse, le dolía que Naruto le haya ocultado la verdad por tanto tiempo, era algo que en verdad le dolía, creía saber porque no le había contado nada antes, pero pensó que era mejor que él hablara y se descargara.

-Cuando llegamos a Japón, trataba de olvidado todo, aunque ella estuviera en mis pensamientos, suponía que era una locura, es decir, vamos cuantos nombres iguales al de ella podía haber, pero pareciera que estaba destinado a equivocarme, el mismo día que llegue a Japón la conocí. Conocí a la chica que a través de cartas me hacía sentir mejor…

Ino hizo un repaso mental rápido desde el mes anterior al actual, recordó su llegada del congreso a casa de Naruto, su salida a la playa, la manera extraña que salió corriendo con una botella con un papel adentro en sus manos, en ese momento la palabra "cartas" sonó demasiado convincente, pero el hecho de que hubiese salido desde el mar… era algo que le costaba creer. Recordó que ese mismo día Naruto le había contado que había conocido a alguien, pero que no la conocía. Si lo repasaba nuevamente era demasiado obvio que le estaba mintiendo. Recordó cuando estaban en el aeropuerto, como no le sonaba nada convincente cuando le preguntó que le pasaba y este contesto que pensaba en sus padres.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, a Hinata la había conocido apenas llegaron a Japón, además Hinata era un nombre que abundaba en Japón, uno de los más populares. Recordó cuando él le dijo _–"Ella es… maravillosa, dulce y me entiende perfectamente…"_ El problema era que no la conocía… En su cabeza quería golpearse a sí misma, ¿Cómo fue tan estúpida? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Todo era demasiado obvio, ahora entendía el actuar de este cuando salió corriendo una vez que los presentaron, ahora entendía muchas cosas. Dejo de pensar, aunque ella sacara sus propias conclusiones para reafirmarlas él tenía que decirle si era verdad o no.

-Conocí a Hinata, realmente cuando la vi no me lo podía creer, casi al instante supe que era ella la que escribía las cartas, relacione su nombre, el nombre de Neji y al saber que él era médico con su sorprendente parecido al haber dicho que él era su primo recordé cuando ella me conto que estudiaba medicina porque quería acercarse más a él, eran muchas las coincidencias, creo que a estas alturas ya te abras dado cuenta, pero aún hay cosas que no sabes… yo sé que te preguntaras ¿Cómo terminaron comprometiéndose? Y si no te lo preguntabas ahora que lo dije resonará en tu cabeza, la verdad es que hay una razón por la que Hinata dijo eso y sin darnos cuenta las cosas se nos salió de las manos, yo nunca quise decir eso, nunca quise que las cosas llegaran a ese punto, pero todo paso porque apareció Sakura…

Nuevamente pensaba en lo que había dicho, se sentía un poco extraña, el no negaba nada, incluso aceptaba que con la poca información que le había dado ella llegaría sola al fondo de todo. No se había equivocado para nada. Era el momento en que Naruto lograba sorprenderla, no por los actos desmedidos que siempre hacía, sino por la inteligencia y la madurez que tomaba el asunto.

-Nunca imagine verla, pensaba en cierto modo que tal vez podría superarla algún día, con esfuerzo, pero, el verla hoy, fue demasiado para mi… Saber que nada le había pasado, que ella simplemente se había ido… que me había dejado así sin más, después de tanto, realmente, no sabía que hacer…- Naruto comenzó a soltar las primeras lágrimas, oficialmente Naruto se había quebrado.- ¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¿Yo que le hice? Nunca hice más que quererla, como si fuese única, como si fuese mi mundo, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Tan fácil me olvido? Yo nos imaginaba juntos, para siempre, ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? Y ahora, no me recompuse del todo, solo pienso en descargarme con una botella de Sake, y dejar de pensar.- Ino se tensó al escuchar eso, no quería que Naruto volviera a los viejos hábitos.- Pero tampoco puedo… me resuenan en la cabeza las palabras de Hinata _"Es mejor aferrarte a quienes siempre estuvieron junto a ti"_ y no puedo dejar de pensar en que no quiero volver a decepcionarte, no quiero preocupar más a mis abuelos, no quiero que mis padres sepan lo que en verdad me pasa, no quiero que el esfuerzo de Hinata haya sido en vano, por sobre todas las cosas no quiero defraudarme a mí mismo, yo me prometí olvidarla, pero, a pesar de todo, como ella dijo yo la sigo queriendo…

* * *

Quería huir, correr, desaparecer, pero era tarde.

No tuvo si quiera tiempo para prepararse, hacer un discurso mentalmente, tener en cuenta las posibles respuestas y sus posibles argumentos, pero era tarde, no creyó que pasaría al menos no esa misma noche, se preguntaba si había hecho mucho ruido, estaba segura que sus pasos habían sido casi fantasmales, ¿Cómo la había escuchado? Sintió rápidamente el deseo de que la tierra la tragase, no le podía mentir a Neji, él la sabía leer como un lector a un libro, tendría que confesarle todo, ya que obviamente, si mentía, lo detectaría.

Suspiro, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Vagamente pensó que si su primo fuese un ninja y su misión sería raptarla, lo hubiese hecho con éxito ya que pese a que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Pero ¿En qué estaba pensando? La había descubierto y eso significaba lo inevitable. Hablar con él en ese lugar y en ese momento.

Con su cuello estirado, sonrió tímidamente, que estuviese a escasos centímetros de él, que le estuviese mirando a los ojos y ella en la posición que estaba no podía desviar la vista, que situación tan bochornosa, estaba con sus pechos apretando el suyo, no era la mejor manera de comenzar una conversación y más si tenía que hablar de algo tan delicado como lo que se avecinaba.

-Ne…Neji…- tartamudeo, había olvidado hacía cuanto lo había dejado de hacer, pero simplemente estaba muy nerviosa.

Lo vio despegársele, sentía el alivio que le había provocado su lejanía, aunque aún lo observaba, como se posicionaba cerca del ventanal de su habitación, la luna había invadido cada rincón de esta.

-Necesito saber que está pasando, necesito que me diga. ¿Acaso ya no confía en mí? ¿Deje de ser su protector?

El hombre enfrente de ella emanaba cierta tristeza, pocas veces Hinata lo había visto así pero entendía que él tenía sus razones. Ella no había sido clara con él desde un principio, ni siquiera sabía acerca de que había "conocido" a Naruto hacía un mes atrás. Sin quererlo, pensó en este, ¿Ino sabría aquello? Lo dudaba si no, no hubiese insistido tanto.

-No, no es así…- dijo tratando de defenderse al acercarse a él- es solo que…- pero no la dejo terminar.

-Es solo que ¿Qué?

-Neji… yo… es decir…

No podía decir nada, que diría, _"Neji, sabes estoy loca fingí ser prometida de alguien que apenas conozco…" _No, no podía hacer eso. Mordió levemente su labio inferior, pensó en varias respuestas en una milésima de segundo, se sentía confundida pero tenía que dar una respuesta coherente y sobre todo tenía que decirle lo que sentía. Suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres saber…?- dijo finalmente derrotada era hablar o que le arrancara las palabras de la boca a la fuerza.

* * *

Ino lo seguía mirando atentamente, aun en esa oscuridad no quería perder detalle de sus gestos, quería verlo, su subconsciente hablaba dentro de ella pidiendo a gritos que lo golpeara para que reaccionara. ¿Naruto se estaba dando cuenta de lo que decía? Seguramente que no. Estaba a punto de decirle lo que pensaba, tenía que aclararle las cosas, después de todo lo que había hecho ¿Estaba dispuesto a perdonarla? Tal vez él sí, pero ella no, no la perdonaría por nada en el mundo.

-Me pregunto una y otra vez… ¿Si no hubiese huido a llorar por los rincones al verla, Hinata me hubiese ayudado de la manera en que lo hizo?- Sonrió levemente- A pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar Sakura, creo que he encontrado algo bueno de todo esto…

_-"Mi prometida Hinata…" _Pensó para sí mismo después de secarse las lágrimas.

.

.

.

.

.

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola a todos los hermosos lectores de F.F :D!

Bueno primero que nada, puse todo mi corazón para escribir esto, aproximadamente son más de 1.500 palabras de las que suelo escribir.

**¡Es un especial por ser la primera vez que paso los 100 reviews!**

¡Muchas Gracias Por Eso! ¡Todo esto es por USTEDES!

Al final me quedo la charla inconclusa y por supuesto varias respuestas. Esto es para que me odien mucho y me digan "Porque lo cortaste ahí" xD

_**Agradezco sus hermosos**__** reviews :D**_

**Aio Hyuuga, MariiDii, Mero, Nouu, Guest, Hammi Yang ( **A vos especial, ya que sos la mejor, te quiero condenada :D** ), KakashiHatake1.**

Muchas Gracias Por Todo.

Dense una vuelta con el otro fic que estoy trabajando_! Dulce & Amargo Amor :D_

Si te gusto algo de lo que leíste, por favor un **pequeñísimo review** por el trabajo?

Te lo agradeceré.

Nos leemos la próxima.


	15. Nadie Mejor Que Tú

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 15: Nadie Mejor Que Tú.

Solía ser de las personas que huían de sus problemas, pero ahora, había tomado la decisión de contestar cada una de las preguntas que Neji le haría, todo por hacerlo sentir mejor. Neji era de esas personas afectuosas en toda la palabra, su relación era muy buena, a veces deseaba con todo su corazón que no partiera a esos congresos que, como podían durar días, también podían durar meses.

El sentirse toda su vida bajo ese manto de protección, a veces la hacía temblar, dudar de sus capacidades, pero cuando se sentía así, Neji le seguía demostrando que aunque la quería, no la sobreprotegía, que ella era capaz de lograr grandes o pequeñas cosas.

Este era, quizás, el momento más complicado de su vida, el verse completamente acorralada y sentir que esta vez era él, y no ella la que dudaba, acerca de su cariño la hacían sentir extrañamente feliz y algo confundida. Recordaba su regreso hacía un mes a Japón, el cómo estuvo celosa de TenTen, sabía que tenía que aceptar que su primo tal quería formar una familia, pero lo costaba era difícil. No era territorial, pero ahora se sentía extrañamente feliz de que ella siguiera siendo esa mujer que él quería.

Siendo momento de hablar, de decir las cosas, de sincerarse, suspiro por lo bajo y sonrió, era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos de nerviosismo.

-Dime que es lo que quieres saber.- hablo segura al ver que él no decía nada.

Neji dudo un poco, la verdad es que estaba muy confundido y no quería tampoco hacerla sentir mal de ninguna manera, había tantas cosas que quería saber, tantas preguntas, que tampoco quería oprimirla con todas estas pero le estaba costando. Un vago sentimiento lo hacía sentirse desplazado, el siempre cuido de ella, desde niños, le dolió siempre todo lo que sufrió desde chica y ahora si en verdad estaba comprometida porque él no lo sabía.

Hinata era una de las personas más importantes de su vida, que tenia de malo saber lo que estaba pasando. El simple hecho de que ella lo estuviese evitando lo hacían sentirse inseguro como nunca antes, con un nudo en la garganta que no demostraría por nada en el mundo, él porque era simple, él era quien debía protegerla y no ella a él…

Respiro profundamente, aunque no sabía que decir creyó que era mejor ser espontaneo. La miro fijamente, esos ojos demostraban tantas cosas que prefería no saber, pero, a la vez deseaba con todo su corazón saber lo que pasaba. Simplemente largo todo lo que tenía adentro rápidamente, para no quebrarse, no sabía que efecto tenía en el Hinata que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ella si eso fuese necesario.

-¿Quiero saber que está pasando? ¿Cómo es que paso todo esto? ¿Desde cuándo estas comprometida? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? ¿Porque hay muchas cosas que desconozco? Yo creí que entre nosotros no había secretos después de todo lo que paso…- esto último con un deje de tristeza infinita.

-Neji…- dijo en casi un susurro.

Llevo una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho, la cual oprimió fuertemente, al verlo de esa manera se sintió culpable porque ella sabía que estaba así por su culpa, únicamente por ella.

-Yo…- comenzó a hablar nuevamente- me gustaría contártelo todo… pero no sé por dónde empezar…- termino la frase riendo nerviosamente y aguantando el llanto.

-Empieza por el principio, sea lo que sea, lo entenderé, siempre...- hablo lo más sincero posible.

-Todo comenzó un día en el que estaba en la playa… estaba caminando, cuando me caí accidentalmente… entonces encontré ese algo que desencadeno todo esto…

* * *

"_-Sentada frente a mi tonto primo, ¿Qué es lo más reluce? Sin dudas esa cabellera dorada, seguramente es eso. ¿Cómo es que llegué a perderme tantas cosas de él? Hay un momento para decirte adiós. No supongo que solo fue él momento. Las circunstancias que lo llevaron a esto, siento que ya no sé qué le pasa, a veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que una persona como él se encuentra así? Solo quiero que sea feliz, no importa como solo quiero devolverle un poco de todo lo que me dio. Él siempre estuvo para mí es hora de que siga cumpliendo con él. Con mi rol de prima. Es hora que después de tantas risas propinadas por él, sea yo la que lo haga sonreír…"_

Sonrió, con calidez y ternura, sabía que muy en el fondo de ella estaba enojada por lo que Naruto había hecho, pero había confiado en ella para abrirse nuevamente, eso la hacía sentir bien. Tomo su mano, con el dedo pulgar hizo un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, indicándole que todo estaría bien.

-Sabes, tengo que decir que te odio…- Naruto abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.- te odio con la misma intensidad en la que te amo…- dicho esto lo abrazó con fuerza.- por lo mismo… no quiero verte mal… quiero que seas feliz…- unas lágrimas gruesas comenzaron a brotar.- Yo… yo quiero que estés bien… siempre estaré allí cuando me necesites, y aunque odie el hecho de que me hallas mentido, me hace feliz saber que vos fuiste quien me lo conto…- dijo esto sonriendo delicadamente mientras se separaba.- eres más que un primo para mí… eres como un hermano, un tonto hermano…

-Hey…- protesto por un segundo y luego continuo- La verdad es que soy muy tonto, por ser así, estoy en este lio…- dijo llevándose una de sus manos a su frente.

-¿Te refieres al compromiso?- pregunto dudosa.

-Sí, yo no esperaba que Hinata dijera eso, pero, supongo que las circunstancias la llevaron a eso… ella me prometió estar conmigo al ver que me había derrumbado, no lo hizo por ella o por mí… lo hizo por ti y por Sai…

* * *

_-"Quería decirle todo lo que me pasaba, todo lo que sentía pero estaba insegura, una parte de mi seguía dudando, pero sé que tengo que ser fuerte, porque si no me sincero con Neji… ¿Con quién lo voy a hacer? Tengo miedo, y en cierta parte me siento dudosa, aunque no sé si puedo cargar sola con todo esto…"_

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero, no me trates como a una loca ni nada parecida a eso…- Neji asintió tranquilamente y prestó un oído más atento- El día en el que caminaba por la playa, tropecé con una botella…- Espero una fracción de segundos antes de continuar para saber si Neji preguntaría pero al ver que no fue así prosiguió- Dentro de aquella botella había una carta, la carta era de Naruto Uzumaki, el mismo Naruto que tú y yo conocemos…

Neji estaba atónito, como había llegado ese papel a sus manos, ese era el desencadenante de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo entendía, sabía que todo era por ese papel, pero ¿Qué era lo que contenía? Esperaba que Hinata se lo dijese, no quería ser imprudente.

-A veces creo que todo se trata de una broma- sonrió nerviosamente mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos y movía sus manos tratando de tranquilizarse.- Me es difícil creer que por un pequeño mensaje dentro de una botella se haya desencadenado todo esto, es algo que no me lo esperaba…

-Hinata, quiero que seas más clara por favor.- trataba de sonar paciente y razonable, pero la verdad era que estaba confundido.

-Lo que quiero decir es…- comenzó a dudar nuevamente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, ¿Era el efecto del verano? No, estaba nerviosa, nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando, le estaba costando demasiado decir la verdad. Se armó de valor, una vez tomado el aire que necesitaba lo dejo salir- ¡Accidentalmente conocí a Naruto por un papel dentro de una botella!

Neji se sorprendió, pero lo dejo para sí mismo, no iba a demostrarlo, entendía por Hinata le pidió que no la tratase como a una loca, aunque ese pensamiento no era precisamente lo que tenía en su cabeza, si no era ¡¿Cómo habían terminado en un maldito compromiso?!

* * *

-Sé que es difícil de creer, pero, cuando ella salió tras mío, me pidió que volviera por ti y por él, me pidió hacerlo por ustedes, ella sabía lo importante que era para Sai y entendía que también era importante para ti. ¡Lo hizo desinteresadamente y ahora está metida en este lio por mi culpa!

"_Mi culpa"_ resonaba en la cabeza de Ino que no podía creer que una chica que no conocía hubiese hecho eso, sabía también que en parte era su culpa. Hinata tenía un gran corazón si dudas, pero en este momento pensaba el cómo resolverían todo esto; es decir estaban hasta el cuello, y todo había sido por esa estúpida de Sakura, deseaba golpearla, pero de pronto una idea surgió de su mente, ¡Que mejor victoria que ayudarlos a que Sakura salga del camino y después explicarlo todo! Si tal vez esa era la solución, pero eso ya no estaba en ella, estaba en Naruto y Hinata.

-Escúchame bien Naruto, tú y nadie más que tú la has metido en este lio, TÚ tienes la culpa espero que tengas una muy buena idea de ahora en adelante sabes que mi tía no estará contenta con todo esto, sabes bien que Sakura está en Japón de ti depende el curso de todo esto. Ella desconoce que todo es mentira, tienes que tomar una decisión, o sigues con esto o lo paras ya, que quieres… ¿Seguir siendo un cobarde y perdedor? ¡Debes afrontar las cosas y dejar de huir! TU DECIDES, NO ELLA.

Si funcionaba, Naruto iría tras Hinata, por el simple hecho de que era hombre y los hombres no pierden tan fácilmente, derrotado jamás, él no se rendía tan fácilmente, estaba demostrando ser el Naruto que siempre fue.

* * *

Estaba actuando muy estúpidamente, tenía que dejar de ser una niña, tenía que afrontar la situación que estaba pasando, era ahora el momento, no tenía que desperdiciarlo.

-¡Yo… yo nunca creí que lo fuera a conocer… Yo solo quise ayudar… Yo… en verdad lo siento, nuca quise que pensaras mal Neji! ¡Yo solo quise…- hablaba cortadamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas- ser útil… no quería que sufriera como yo!

En ese momento Neji se acercó y la abrazó tan fuerte que sintió que podría romperla, la imagen de Hinata llorando, le había dolido, ya habían estado en esa situación y quería que ella lo olvidase, dio por terminada la conversación, lo que menos quería era que se acordara del estúpido que la había dejado con el corazón partido.

Por un momento sintió rabia, una tan inmensa pero no podía odiar ya que en ese momento Hinata necesitaba un apoyo.

Hinata por su parte se sentía mal, había llegado al punto que no quería, sin embargo, sentía que debía ayudar, ese era uno de los más grandes principios Hyuga, pero además, queriendo proteger a otro se sentía más segura y notaba como las heridas iban cerrando.

-No importa si el mundo se viene abajo, no importa en la situación que este, no hay nadie mejor que tú, me encargaré de protegerte siempre, porque para mí, sos una de las personas más importantes que tengo. Por no llores más.- dijo al seguir sintiendo las lágrimas en su pecho- Pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos Hinata.

La aprisiono un poco más hacia su cuerpo y logro escucharla susurrar un "Si"

* * *

Había tomado su decisión.

-Si no funciona, siempre estaré ahí…- fue lo último que dijo tras irse de su habitación.

Ahora solo en la oscuridad de la noche se planteaba el cómo le pediría Hinata seguir con la mentira hasta irse de Japón, él sabía que inevitablemente, tendría que ver a Sakura en las exposiciones de Arte que aún quedaban en camino.

-Son solo dos semanas más…

Hablo para sí mismo. Esperaba que todo esto funcionara. Pero inconscientemente estaba haciendo lo que Ino quería no lo que el de verdad deseaba…

Antes de dormirse le mando un mensaje de texto a Hinata.

_"Recuerdas que dijiste que me ayudarías, que no me dejarías…_

_Tengo algo que proponerte, hablaremos mañana."_

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Hola a todos, Puff cuanto a pasado, sin tiempo de leernos!

Bueno perdón por no haber actualizado, es que me ha agarrado un bajón de esos que aparecen cuando tengo pocos reviews, estuve pensando seriamente en dejar F.F…

Pero… una amiga, que la adoro, **Nakahara Sunako Chan **(Nombre de F.F) me ha dado unos ánimos terribles, aunque no sigas mi historia, te adoro Daryl!

Ahora sí, los adoro a todos aquellos que leen este humilde fic, tengan por presente que me esfuerzo muchísimo en la escritura y la ortografía.

Hablando del Fic, hay cosas que Neji no sabe y que Ino sí, lo que más tarde o más temprano llevará a una discución, el hecho de que Neji allá decidio no hablar más fue por que no podía ver a Hinata en ese estado ya que no quería hacerla recordar el pasado.

A mi opinión, Neji es uno de los personajes más dulces de Naruto, pero obvio tambien tiene sus cosas :D

**Agradezco sus hermosos reviews :D**

**Nouu, NeoElMostWanted, Rocio Hyuga, Saori Hyuuga, KakashiHatake1.**

¡Muchas Gracias Por Todo!

Dense una vuelta con el otro fic que estoy trabajando! _Dulce & Amargo Amor_ y _Herederos_ :D :D

Si te gusto algo de lo que leíste, por favor un **pequeñísimo review** por el trabajo?

Te lo agradeceré.

Nos leemos la próxima.


End file.
